LA BESTIA
by Tattys Grand
Summary: LA BESTIA un fic lleno de suspenso y terror, basado en una historia real, lleno de asesinatos y experiencias sobrenaturales, demostramos como el mal se nos puede presentar en el momento menos esperado y de la forma menos imaginada, manifestando hasta donde podemos ser manipulados por ¿Iblis? Si no sabes quien es, averígualo en la historia.
1. Capítulo 1 La piel del ocaso roza el h

**LA BESTIA**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**La piel del ocaso roza el huerto del numen.**

* * *

Las rejas blancas dividían su celda de las de los demás reclusos, algunos lo enaltecían y otros lo odiaban, su mirada azul inocua se anclo en los dos hombres vestidos de blanco que lo llevarían a su cita con el especialista, se puso de pie y llevo sus manos hacia atrás para que le colocasen las esposas.

Los sacaron de su celda y un largo e iluminado pasillo lo esperaba, sumiéndose en sus propios pensamientos o aún mejor dejando su mente en blanco para no escuchar los gritos de los detenidos, porque estos trastornaban su paz mental y espiritual.

Caminaba lentamente siendo resguardado por los enfermeros, que lo llevarían al consultorio, que se encontraba en el reclusorio.

- ¡Satánico maldito! – Gritos provenían de las demás celdas.

- Hijo del diablo… bestia, bestia, bestia. – Coreaban esa canción que ya le habían compuesto.

- Anticristo… Si alguno tiene oído, ¡oiga! El que lleva en cautividad, va en cautividad: el que a cuchillo matare, es necesario que a cuchillo sea muerto. Aquí está la paciencia y la fe de los santos… - Le gritaba un fanático religioso.

Siempre durante su traslado eran las mismas protestas, los que lo odiaban se hacían escuchar, mientras que los que lo glorificaban guardaban silencio, esperando el momento para que él les contase un poco más de su crimen, ya lo sabían, pero querían detalles, siempre querían saber un poco más.

La mezcla de olores, del cloro y de fármacos siempre inundaba el lugar, sin embargo empezaba a acostumbrarse a ellos, después de una segunda semana.

- Buenos días Terruce. – Saludo un hombre pasado de kilos, con unas gafas de aumento.

Como siempre nunca saludaba, no hablaba solo se sentaba y esperaba que el reloj desgranara los segundo, hasta que su hora de tratamiento psicológico se pasara.

- Quítenle las esposas. – Le pidió a los ayudantes, quienes lo miraron sorprendido. – Por favor. – Suplico con voz tranquila al ver el comportamiento reacio de los hombres.

- No es seguro doctor. – Musito uno de ellos.

- Quítensela y me dejan a solas con él, sé que Terruce no quiere y no me hará daño, sabe que solo quiero ayudarle.

Al escuchar las palabras del psicólogo Terry le dedico una larga mirada, ante el primer gesto humano que había recibido después de lo sucedido.

Los enfermeros le hicieron caso y el encargado de liberarle las manos lo miro al rostro, pero cuando Terry lo encaro, bajo la mirada y empezó a temblar.

Quito las esposa y se encamino fuera del lugar junto a su compañero.

- Ese hombre me da miedo, me miro como si tuviese al diablo dentro.- La voz vibraba ante el pánico.

- ¡Que diablo! deja tus supersticiones, solo en un psicópata de mierda. – Sin prestar atención al miedo de su compañero.

Terry poso las palmas de sus manos sobre sus rodillas y las froto con parsimonia, mientras miraba fijamente al hombre, quien no le demostraba temor.

- Soy algo perseverante y por eso quiero hacerte la pregunta de todos los días, solo que esta vez quiero que no me veas como a un doctor, sino como tu amigo, como tu confidente… ¿Puedes contarme que paso? Te creeré a ti, solo lo que tú me digas.

- Para que pudiese ser mi amigo debería ser incorpóreo y más inteligente… sin embargo saciare su curiosidad, pero solo un poco, le contare lo mismo que a todo el mundo, solo el 20% de lo sucedido el, otro 80% podrá saberlo cuando lo revele en mi libro.

Era primera vez que el doctor escuchaba su voz, muy acorde con sus diecinueve años, pero con un toque de sarcasmo y seguridad que envolvía.

- ¿Piensas escribir un libro narrando los hechos?

- No pienso, lo hare, cuando salga de aquí lo hare, se cuánto gastare en la edición del libro y tengo dinero guardado, en alguna parte donde la policía no pueda encontrarlo y robárselo… el único inconveniente será lidiar con la gente afuera, pero sé que compraran mi libro porque el ser humano es morboso y curioso, todos quieren saber realmente que paso, que pensaba y porque actué de esa manera.

- ¿Tienes miedo de salir? Eso de "lidiar" lo escuche más bien como temor a encontrarte con el exterior.

- Sí, claro que tengo miedo, temo que me agarren desprevenido y me hagan daño, todos afuera me odian, no quiero que me reconozcan en la calle.

Su voz ya no era tan vacía ahora evidenciaba ese temor que lo atormentaba.

- Es normal que sientas temor… y también es normal que la gente te tenga miedo… podrías contarme un poco que te llevo a cometer ese crimen.

- Nada me llevo a hacerlo, lo hice porque debía... tal vez porque quería… lo más seguro es que no le agrade lo que va a escuchar.

- Tranquiló se cómo lidiar con eso.

- Tal vez no con la bestia.

El doctor se quedó observando al paciente Terruce Grandchester, había llegado con el cabello largo a la altura de los hombros, pero se lo habían rapado, vestía de blanco y se mantenía impecable a diferencia de los otros reclusos en sus celdas la de Terruce siempre permanecía ordenada, se levantaba a las seis de la mañana y se acostaba a la ocho de la noche ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos.

Excepto dos días que había pasado todo el día acostado con la cara enterrada en las almohadas sin moverse, pensaban que intentaba suicidarse, pero no era así, el psicólogo sabía que se sumía en procesos de depresión y al enterrar la cabeza en la almohada era su manera de esconderlos.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Aclaro que este fic está basado en un hecho de la vida real, los asesinatos y ciertas cosas que dejare ver y les explicare a medida de las publicaciones. **

**Fic escrito para la Guerra Florida 2013**

**Abrazos!**


	2. Capítulo 2 Se posa como escapulario en

**LA BESTIA**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Se posa como escapulario en la ciudad.**

* * *

- ¿Por dónde quiere que empiece? ¿Desde el momento en que llegue a la casa o desde la primera puñalada? – Inquirió en un completo estado de tranquilidad. – ¿No sé por dónde hacerlo? De usted depende lo que pueda contar, no quiero aburrirlo.

- No aun no quiero saber de eso… porque no me cuentas un poco de Iblis, no sabemos nada de él, pero si hiciste las llamadas.

- Si está pretendiendo que voy a decirle donde puede encontrarlo está muy equivocado, no podrán hacerlo, no tiene un lugar específico. – Acotó sin apartar la mirada del psicólogo.

- ¿Quién es? ¿Quiero saber qué relación tiene contigo? Solo eso. – Inquirió el hombre frunciendo el ceño ligeramente al ver como Terry sonreía irónicamente.

- Todos quieren saberlo. – Ampliando un poco más la sonrisa, siendo hasta cierto punto satírico. - Es un amigo… que conocí hace aproximadamente dos años y que me enseño ciertas cosas.

- ¿Dónde lo conociste? ¿Es norteamericano? – Pregunto sin atreverse a anotar ningún dato en su libreta, ya que no quería que el paciente se retrajera y perder lo poco que había avanzado.

- Lo conocí en el barco que me trajo a américa, escape de Inglaterra con muy poco dinero y no tuve para comprar un boleto en primera clase, debía ahorrar, por lo que adquirí uno en tercera clase con camarote compartido… mi compañero de viaje fue Iblis un hombre árabe, muy sabio… conocía y hablaba todos los idiomas del mundo, hasta las lenguas muertas...en un mes que duro el viaje, logre dominar trece idiomas.

- ¿Trece idiomas en un mes? Eso es técnicamente imposible. – Expuso algo aturdido, recibiendo por parte del paciente una mirada penetrante. – ¿Fue él quien te enseño latín, por eso los cuadernos que estaban en tu habitación? – Inquirió sintiéndose cada vez más confundido.

- En realidad están algo confundidos, sé latín pero esos escritos son en arameo y sumerio.

- ¿Cómo has aprendido estas lenguas muertas en solo treinta días? ¿Puedo anotar los nombres de las lenguas? – Terry le hizo un gesto con la mano invitándolo a que lo hiciese.

- El latín y el arameo no son lenguas muertas doctor… - Hablaba cuando el especialista intervino.

- Pero el sumerio sí… tal vez envíen tus escritos al vaticano… ¿De que tratan?

- Eso lo explicare en mi libro, espero que tengan suerte y logren descifrarlo… ¿Tiene algún cigarrillo? – Preguntó de manera casual.

- No tengo… - Dijo ajustándose con el dedo índice sobre el tabique los lentes y percibió el gesto de decepción en el rostro del paciente. – Lo siento, para mañana te traeré algunos.

- Se lo agradeceré. – La voz de Terry era calma y segura, como la de cualquier hombre conversando con un conocido.

- ¿Qué otra cosa te enseño tu amigo?

- Historia y un poco del futuro… cosas en las que él tendrá que intervenir dentro de muy poco, más específicamente para 1914.

- ¿Podrías especificar un poco lo que sucederá en 1914? – Inquirió queriendo creer en su paciente.

- Sera algo desastroso… y que usted morirá… eso lo supe apenas lo vi, tal vez no se lo hubiese dicho, pero pocos corremos con la suerte de saber en qué momento moriremos y podrá disfrutar de ahora en adelante, vivir con más intensidad.

El doctor cruzo las piernas y trago en seco, echándose un poco hacia atrás en la silla, como queriendo alejarse.

- No es de mi de quien debe temer, debe hacerlo de sus superiores, que piensan trasladarlo… la verdad es un hombre amable.

- Gracias… - Como si agradecer le ayudase a manejar la angustia que se había instalado en él. - ¿Terruce cuándo llegaste a América, seguiste manteniendo la amistad con Iblis?

- De hecho aún somos amigos. – Dijo sonriendo de manera fresca. – Sino no lo hubiese llamado para informarle lo que había hecho ¿No cree? – Inquirió y el doctor asintió en silencio.

- ¿Por qué razón te viniste de Inglaterra? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos y Terry parpadeo lentamente.

- Vine porqué quería vivir con mi madre, quería vivir con ella, ya no quería estar con mi padre, deseaba su cariño y su comprensión… solo que cuando llegue, ella no me recibió, ni siquiera me dejo pasar el umbral de la puerta de su casa, me fui sin importar la nieve que caía incesantemente, iba llorando como un niño con el corazón destrozado, porque lo que uno menos espera es el rechazo de su madre, decidí regresar con mi padre no tenía otra opción, camine hasta el puerto no sé cuánto tiempo me llevo hacerlo, solo sé que compre el boleto de regreso, nuevamente en tercera clase, pero tenía que esperar cinco horas, a que el barco zarpara, no tenía a donde ir, ni que comer, por lo que me senté en una banca del puerto a esperar que el tiempo pasara, estaba con la mirada fija a la nada cuando Iblis se sentó a mi lado.

- "En veinte segundos tu madre aparecerá, te pedirá perdón y te llevara a su casa, sé que la perdonaras, aun tu corazón es muy débil… tranquilo amigo mío ya encontraras el momento para demostrarme tu fortaleza"

- Así fue, mi madre llego corriendo al puerto, apenas el término de hablar se puso de pie y se marchó, camino lentamente y lo perdí de vista entre la neblina, pensé que no le vería nunca más y me sentí triste, porque no pude agradecerle su compañía, consejos y enseñanzas… Tal como él me dijo me conmoví ante las lágrimas de remordimiento de mi madre, ella me pidió perdón y yo también se lo pedí aun sin tener porque hacerlo, nunca le hice nada malo, esa noche me llevo a su casa… - Terruce elevo la mirada al reloj. – Ya se ha cumplido la hora. – Le hizo saber al doctor.

- Tienes razón, no quiero presionarte, espero mañana puedas seguir contándome.- Expuso quitándose lo lente.

- Claro que lo hare, pero recuerde que solo será el 20 % -Dijo poniéndose de pie lentamente, mostrándose sereno y distinguido, tendiéndole la mano al hombre.

El doctor miro fijamente la mano del paciente en un gesto amable.

- No debe tener miedo, no le haré daño… si quiere que le siga contando mi historia, me ofrecerá respeto, no soy un recluso más.

- No… no claro que no, solo que puedo lastimarte.- Dijo anclando la mirada en las heridas del chico que aún no cicatrizaban completamente.

- Nunca han dolido, ni siquiera cuando me las hice. – Contesto tranquilamente.

El psicólogo se puso de pie y correspondió al saludo, en ese momento entraron los enfermeros algo alarmados, pero la mirada que les dedico el doctor les hizo bajar las defensas.

Terry soltó el agarre y llevo sus manos hacia atrás para que lo esposaran, lo cual el enfermero hizo casi inmediatamente y se lo llevaron a su celda, amenizándole el viaje los gritos de los demás reos, él no bajaba la cabeza siempre iba con la frente en alto y su mirada al frente.

El doctor Grignard, esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño, cerraba los ojos y solo se encontraba con una mirada azul tan profunda e incierta como un océano, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron inevitablemente al recordar que este le había pronosticado la muerte próximamente, según él, solo contaba con un año de vida.

Suponía que nada de lo que dijese unos de sus pacientes podría trastocarlo, pero inevitablemente Terruce Grandchester se mostraba más seguro que cualquiera.

A la mañana siguiente se dirigió a la biblioteca del estado para buscar más referencias acerca de trastornos mentales que se le acercasen a los que presentaba el paciente, no podía creer que en un mes hubiese aprendido trece idiomas, se propuso que en la próxima consulta le haría algunas pruebas.

Parado en el estante leía los títulos de los libros buscando uno que le sirviese de ayuda y su boca se secó cuando entre los libros de psicología leyó "El genio Iblis" sus manos empezaron a temblar, porque ese libro no tenía por qué estar en ese lugar y no tenía la remota idea de que hacia ahí de quien era Iblis.

El libro era bastante antiguo, sin embargo se mantenía en buen estado.

Su curiosidad fue mucho más fuerte que su temor por lo que lo tomó y lo abrió se encamino mientras leía.

_**Iblis es el nombre dado al Diablo por el Islam. Habitualmente aparece referido en el Corán –el libro sagrado de los musulmanes– como Satanás, un término general usado para nombrar a todos los espíritus malvados aliados con Iblis.**_

_**Es considerado el jefe de los espíritus del mal, un "genio" creado por Dios de un fuego sin humo, así como los seres humanos fueron modelados con arcilla. En un arrebato de envidia, Iblis desobedeció a Alá y fue expulsado de su gracia.**_

_**Más tarde fue enviado a la Tierra para engañar a Adán y Eva, haciéndoles comer la fruta del árbol prohibido. Por esta acción resultó condenado por Alá al Jahannam, el fuego del Infierno.**_

_**Pero él le replicó que anhelaba llevarse a los habitantes de la Tierra consigo, y Alá –para poner a prueba a la Humanidad y a Satanás– permitió que éste vagara por su superficie.**_

_**Iblis, para los musulmanes, es quien tienta a los seres humanos con su susurro, colocando ideas pecaminosas en su cabeza y brindándoles falsas sugerencias. Se cree que en el Fin de los Tiempos será recluido en el Jahannam junto a quienes hayan cedido a sus tentaciones, desobedeciendo el mensaje verdadero de Alá.**_

_**Por el contrario, quienes hayan superado con éxito una vida recta, serán recompensados con los placeres del Jannah, el Paraíso o cielo del Islam.**_

_**El Corán no representa a Iblis como el enemigo de Alá, porque este último es el Ser Supremo que se ubica por sobre todas sus creaciones; Iblis es apenas una de ellas. Todos los "buenos" y "malos" fueron ideados por el mismo Alá y sólo Él podrá salvar a la Humanidad de sus males.**_

_**Una creencia comúnmente compartida entre el Islam y el Cristianismo es que la existencia universal del mal en las vidas personales es generalmente experimentada como consecuencia de las acciones diabólicas.**_

- Madre de Dios. – Susurró el hombre cerrando el libro, no podía creer.

Para él su paciente solo era un fanático del mal, un satánico, que justificaba sus trastornos mentales de esa manera.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Chicas mil gracias por leer, pues como ven Terry no está solo en esto y todo y quieren saber que sigue yo corro a escribir el tercer capítulo que espero les agrade, tal vez espero y me salga la parte espeluznante en el que viene y sé que aún no sospechan a quien asesino nuestro adorado.**


	3. Capítulo 3 La hombría capital se vuelv

**Nota: Este capítulo puede herir susceptibilidades.**

* * *

**LA BESTIA**

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

**La hombría capital se vuelve delincuente.**

* * *

El doctor Grignard esperaba en la pequeña habitación de paredes blancas, la cual se encontraba equipada con un escritorio de metal pintado de blanco y que en ciertas partes ya tenía llagas de óxido, una silla y una camilla igualmente pintadas de blanco, todas en metal, el lugar no brindaba ningún tipo de comodidad, solo reinaba el color blanco que más representaba un gran vacío, algo infinito, una nada que laceraba la felicidad, la libertad.

Sin embargo en ese lugar casi sin sentido, él había ayudado a muchos hombres a retomar los rieles de su vida, a darles un nuevo camino, para encontrar un horizonte colmado de nuevas oportunidades.

La puerta de metal blanco con un pequeño recuadro de cristal protegido por uno barrotes se abrió, dando paso a los dos enfermeros que traían a Terruce Grandchester.

El joven, venia sonriente y con la mirada brillante, como un niño sintiéndose orgulloso de haber cometido alguna travesura, obligando al psicólogo a tragar en seco, haciéndolo sentir perturbado, era un hombre de carne y hueso, con nervios que podían alterarse, nunca le había pasado con un paciente, pero había una primera vez para todo y Terruce de cierta manera lo trastocaba.

- Buenas tardes doctor. – Saludo como si llegase a visitarlo en su casa.

- Buenas tardes Terruce. – Respondió e hizo un gesto para que los enfermeros le quitasen las esposas.

Y al igual que el día anterior dejaban al recluso a solas con el doctor, montando guardia tras la puerta, atentos a cualquier ruido o movimiento extraño.

El chico apoyo las manos sobre la camilla y con un movimiento casi infantil brinco y se sentó en esta, balanceando sus piernas de manera divertida, mientras miraba de manera penetrante al hombre.

- ¿De qué tiene miedo? – Inquirió al ver que el doctor no hablaba. – Solo se le han aclarado algunas dudas… no es usted quien pueda ayudarme y si eso es lo que pretende solo pierde su tiempo… no necesito ningún tipo de ayuda, si su objetivo es solo escuchar y recrearse con la historia no habrá ningún inconveniente, pero le aconsejo que no haga lo que estaba pensando esta mañana, no quiero que me sometan a ningún tipo de tratamiento, ni siquiera agua fría… ya ve no estoy alterado. – Dijo con sorna abriéndose de brazos de manera despreocupada.

- No te tengo miedo y sí; solo quiero escuchar, prometo no someterte a ningún tratamiento drástico.

- Si dice que no tiene miedo, hare el intento por creerle… ¿Por cierto trajo los cigarros?

- Si… si claro aquí los tienes. – Le dijo tendiéndole la cajetilla y un encendedor, el cual Terry agarro y mientras encendía el cigarro sosteniéndolo con sus labios, el psicólogo pudo ver las llamas reflejadas en sus ojos algo que le heló la sangre, pero trato de lidiar con el miedo.

- No se preocupe, al menos no podre ocasionar un incendio. – Refiriéndose a que todo era metal y ladrillos. - Y no quiero quemar el lugar, le he tomado cariño, si lo haría no tendría salvación, espero la salvación que llegara en unos años… ya después escribiré el libro, primero debo esperar… solo eso, lo minutos pasaran dándole vida al tiempo y el tiempo se me convertirá en condena.

- ¿Quieres quedarte toda la vida aquí?… si no avanzas es lo que pasara.

- No… le aseguro que no me quedare toda la vida, solo serán tres años, siete meses y trece días… mientras sigo entreteniendo a mis compañeros.

- ¿Por qué hablas con tanta propiedad? ¿Cómo puedes saber lo que pasara en el futuro? – Preguntó el hombre observando como el chico soltaba lentamente el humo del cigarrillo mostrándose despreocupado.

- Para que pueda obtener esa respuesta deberá comprar el libro… - Intentaba decir algo mas pero el doctor intervino.

- Bueno… lo comprare.

- No… no lo comprara, recuerde que estará muerto, pero podría darle un adelanto mientras agoniza, que serán alrededor de cuarenta minutos, Iblis lo hará por mí, susurrara a su oído mis razones y como es que puedo saber tantas cosas.

- Entonces esperare ansioso el momento. – Soltó después de pensarlo muy bien, no se dejaría intimidar por su paciente.- ¿Por qué no me cuentas que paso después de que te fuiste a vivir con tu madre?– Preguntó queriendo reiniciar la conversación del día anterior.

- Esa madrugada llegamos a la casa, conversamos un rato, me dijo que no vivía sola, que con ella vivía una chica, a la cual le rentaba una habitación, porque no era de Nueva York era de otra ciudad y no tenía suficiente dinero para alquilar un departamento… en fin no le di importancia… me dijo que debía seguir ciertas reglas… siempre he sido bueno con las reglas, solo para romperlas.

- ¿No obedecías a tu madre? – Intervino el hombre.

- Las reglas solo eran no seducir ni intentar nada con su inquilina, cuando conocí a la joven, me sentí atraído hacia ella de una manera desconocida, pero seguí las reglas de mi madre, no la seducía, solo la espiaba, mientras se bañaba, cuando dormía, eso llenaba mi morbo, era eso lo único que me gustaba de ella mirarla, de hecho muy poco hablamos, saludos protocolares, nada más, pero sabía que ella quería algo conmigo, se me insinuaba y yo la rechazaba porque cuando lo hacía perdía el interés, mi placer era verla sin que se diera cuenta, llenarme la vista nunca quise si quiera tocarla.

- ¿Y te masturbabas mientras la mirabas bañarse o dormir? - Inquirió el hombre de manera profesional.

- No, nunca lo hice… mi placer era saciado al mirarla… no necesitaba estimularme físicamente, era algo más… - Hizo un gesto pensativo y a los segundos completo.- Inexplicables para ustedes.

- ¿Estabas enamorado de ella?

- Si se refiere al estado físico, no… no lo estaba, su cuerpo me atraía, pero era su alma la que me atrapaba, por eso me gustaba verla más mientras dormía, podía muchas veces ver como su alma brillaba en medio de esa oscuridad.

- Entiendo, para ti era algo más espiritual. – Acotó el doctor haciendo una anotación en su libreta.

- Si, bueno ustedes lo entienden de esa manera. – Sacando otro cigarrillo y encendiéndolo.

- ¿Cómo fue tu convivencia en casa de tu madre?

- Perfecta, nunca discutimos, de hecho ella me llevo al teatro y me apoyo, gracias a ella soy quien soy, logre ser un actor reconocido y con diecinueve años soy uno de los actores más cotizados en las compañías de teatro.

El hombre no quiso hacerle la acotación de que ya no lo eran que ninguna compañía de teatro lo contrataría si algún día salía de ese lugar.

- ¿Y porque lo hiciste? – Inquirió al fin queriendo ir al meollo del asunto.

- Podría decir que en cierta parte fue por una discusión que tuve con Iblis, ya que con esto le demostraría que mi corazón se había fortalecido… pero ese solo es el 20% de mis razones.

- ¿Cuéntame cómo fue ese día, ya lo tenías planeado?

- Si lo había planeado desde hacía una semana, ese día fue como cualquier otro, me levante a las seis de la mañana, al bajar al comedor salude a la inquilina y desayune con ella y mi madre, ambas se fueron al teatro, yo no iría era mi día libre… apenas salieron puse mi plan en marcha, lo más difícil fue encontrar la maldita paloma, me tomo alrededor de dos horas, ellas podían sentirlo, sentir cuando me les acercaba y me temían, esto solo me hacía más fuerte, más decidido.

Cuando llegue a la casa como era lo único que me faltaba, descolgué el teléfono, fue cuando llame a Iblis, quería darle la sorpresa, marque su número, cualquiera, cuantos dígitos quisiera, sabía que me comunicaría con él, por lo que marque seis números.

Escuche su respiración al otro lado, sabía que estaba ahí y le dije _**"Iblis voy a matar a mi madre" **_escuche su sonrisa de satisfacción, se sentía orgulloso por lo que iba hacer, pero necesitaba llevar a cabo el ritual, algo para no ensuciar mi alma.

Por lo que le saque los ojos a la paloma aún se encontraba viva, también le saque las vísceras y el corazón, no necesitaba más y lo coloque en un recipiente de cristal transparente, tuve que tomarle prestado un peluche a la inquilina, era como una especie gorila nunca logre descifrar que era verdaderamente el peluche, al cual le ate las extremidades y le incruste doce alfileres y lo coloque sobre la mesa aun lado de la taza y ropa interior de mi madre manchada de sangre menstrual, necesitaba de su sangre y se la había robado un par de días atrás, había olvidado algo, no soy perfecto… sabe…- Dijo elevando la comisura derecha.

Pero alguien llamo a la puerta, baje tranquilamente, no debía forzar las cosas, al abrir la puerta en la entrada estaba lo que había olvidado, era una taza de cristal llena de sangre de cerdo fresca, mire a todas partes y no vi nada por lo que la agarre y regrese con lo que estaba haciendo, fue en ese momento que escribí el ritual en arameo, el cual leí para liberarme de culpas y no ensuciar mi alma, me senté a esperar a que llegase mi madre.

- Eso lo hiciste para liberar tu alma, es decir no tenías alma en ese momento. – Intervino el psicólogo.

- No… no es de esa manera, solo la escondí tras un escudo, debía hacerlo para después no sentir culpa, ni remordimiento, el alma es la parte débil de un ser humano.

- ¿Es decir no sientes remordimiento por lo que has hecho… no lamentas haber matado a tu madre?

- No, no lo siento, pero debo confesar que a veces la extraño.- Expuso de manera casual observando como el humo se diluía en el aire. – Ha terminado mi tiempo aquí, mañana le contare lo que paso cuando mi madre llego a casa esa tarde. – Le hizo saber sin siquiera mirar el reloj.

- Si ya ha pasado la hora. – Acoto observando la reloj y se había cumplido exactamente una hora. - Te espero mañana. – Dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie, y Terry apago la colilla igual que las anteriores, lo hizo presionándola contra el metal de la camilla.

Bajo de un brinco e igualmente le tendió la mano.

- Hasta mañana… espero pueda dormir esta noche, pues mi intención no es robarle el sueño y la de Iblis tampoco, solo desconecte el cerebro de mi caso y relájese. – Le dijo con voz tranquila.

EL hombre solo asintió en silencio y recibió la amable despedida y al igual que el día anterior lo vio alejarse tranquilamente.

**Continuara…**


	4. Capítulo 4 Despoja su brillo entra en

**Nota: **Bueno, solo por si acaso, no considero que sea fuerte, pero si puede ofender a ciertos criterios.

* * *

**LA BESTIA**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Despoja su brillo entra en mar negro.**

* * *

Terruce expulsaba el humo de su segundo cigarrillo con la sincronía perfecta para que se formaran círculos en el aire uno tras otro, mientras su mirada entornada se fijaba en estos.

Sentado con las piernas cruzadas, reflejando elegancia y comodidad al mismo tiempo, se le veía tranquilo, sin nada que lo atormentase.

- Cuando te sientas preparado podrías empezar… pero me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas antes.

- Adelante, solo me tomaba un poco de tiempo para disfrutar del cigarro. – Mencionó sin desviar la mirada de los ahora óvalos de humo.

- ¿Qué te han dicho de tu padre? ¿No piensa abogar por ti? – Preguntó colocándose lo lentes y tomando la libreta.

- Mi padre, pobre pedazo de mierda, aunque un océano nos separe ya puedo oler su putrefacción… no, no lo hará me tiene miedo, además últimamente está presentando ciertos malestares y que por orgullo no le ha dicho a nadie, ni mucho menos ira con un doctor, por lo que no se dará cuenta que la maldita cerda de su mujer lo está envenenando, lo hará porque quiere que su hijo herede el título, aunque no quiero a mi padre y me da igual lo que le pase, no tolero las injusticias, por lo que Iblis me ha prometido que los dejara confiarse, pero cuando menos esperen, la cabeza de ella terminara clavada en una estaca, algo así como en la época medieval y cuando mi medio hermano tome posesión del título a la semana siguiente terminara destrozado entras las ruedas y los rieles de un tren.

- Si sabes eso ¿Por qué no lo denuncias? yo podría ayudarte a hacerlo y así evitar que todo esto siga envolviéndote.

- Richard el gran duque de Grandchester, no lo creerá, ni siquiera quiere saber de mí porque he matado al amor de su vida… según él, pero se tira hasta a las gallinas, entonces que se joda. – Después de esas palabras dejo libre un suspiro, con esto liberando humo por su nariz.

- ¿Te dolería la muerte de tu padre? – Inquirió, estudiando algún gesto que evidenciara un poco de tristeza, pero no lo hayo.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! – Exclamo y soltó media carcajada. – No, la muerte no debería doler, a ustedes lo que les jode es la ausencia, no es más que un acto de mero egoísmo, porque solo piensan como será su vida sin esa persona, como harán para vivir sin ella… muy pocas veces se preguntan qué es lo que le espera a ese ser "querido" después de la muerte… y porque debiera dolerme alguien a quien nunca le importé.

- ¿Nunca le importaste? ¿Podrías contarme un poco acerca de tu infancia? – Preguntó al sentir un gran grado de resentimiento en él para con su progenitor.

- No… la verdad no quiero aburrirlo con esas tonterías, mejor empecemos como mate a mi madre, eso es más interesante.

- Bien, no quiero presionarte, soy todo oídos. – Acotó removiéndose en el asiento para sentirse más cómodo.

- Deberá ser todo oído y vísceras también, más de uno me ha pagado el relato con sus alimentos mal digeridos, volcándose a mis pies. – Su voz era casual, como si fuese a hablar de economía y no de un matricidio.

El doctor le hizo un gesto para que iniciara su versión de los hechos.

- Eran las dos y diez de la tarde cuando mi madre regreso del teatro, escuche cuando abrió la puerta principal y los treinta y dos pasos al subir las escaleras, yo me encontraba acostado en mi cama estudiando un libreto, presentí su llamado a mi puerta y a los segundos lo escuche, la invite a pasar.

- ¿Demostrabas algún tipo de nerviosismo? ¿Sentías miedo, angustia? – Intervino el hombre con sus preguntas tratando de saber que emociones embargaban en ese momento a su paciente.

- No… me sentía normal, bien… uhm, bueno digamos que un poco de adrenalina corría por mis venas, entro y se sentó al borde de mi cama con su sonrisa dulce, ya sabe una de esas de las que las madres siempre le dedican a sus hijos y más si se sienten orgullosas de ellos, como en mi caso, mi madre se sentía muy orgullosa de mi, le pregunte como le había ido en el teatro, me comento su travesía laboral y me dijo que iría a bañarse y a descansar un poco, yo solo asentí en silencio y ella me dio un beso en la frente al tiempo que abandonaba mi cama ese fue su último beso, casi una hora después yo le daría el mío.

- ¿Mientras tu madre agonizaba, en algún momento le dijiste que lo sentías? – Una vez más el hombre interrumpía.

- Le he dicho que no me arrepiento de lo que hice, en ningún momento lo he sentido.

- Bien… continúa por favor. - Le pidió con un gesto y observaba como Terry sacaba otro cigarrillo.

- Escuche el agua que salía de la regadera, deje que se bañara tranquila, se refrescará un poco e igual la deje descansar por lo menos media hora, no hay nada peor que morir cansado, eso me lo había dicho Iblis, por lo que le di su tiempo.

Cuando le di el tiempo exacto, tome el cuchillo que había elegido y Salí de mi habitación, entre a la de ella sin llamar, se encontraba con su ropa de dormir mientras repasaba su libreto, me senté a su lado mientras ella me mirada algo desconcertada, la mire en silencio a los ojos, que eran del mismo color de los míos, siempre mantuve el arma escondida.

- Madre… no cierre los ojos. – Le pedí y en un movimiento rápido clave el cuchillo en la boca de su estómago atravesando las hojas del libreto, ella soltó un grito ante el dolor y cerró los ojos, derramando un par de lágrimas, por lo que gire el cuchillo dentro de su estómago.

- Le sugerí que no cerrara los ojos, ábralos o seguiré girando el cuchillo. – Le dije, ella solo balbuceaba mi nombre y quería gritar, pero el dolor y la sangre que subía por su garganta no se lo permitían, sin embargo le advertí.

- Si grita la policía vendrá y me detendrá… no es eso lo que quieres para tu hijo.

Ella me adoraba y solo quería lo mejor para mí por eso solo asintió en silencio, deje de torturarla y retire la hoja de metal, y ella dejo libre un jadeo, intento volverse pero no se lo permití reteniéndola por uno de sus hombros, solo lloraba aun no lo podía creer, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero yo me encargaría de que lo creyera por lo que una vez más clave el cuchillo en un costado con tanta fuerza que se me resbalo un poco ante la sangre y por eso me hice el primer corte en el dedo índice, no lo sentí, mucho después me di cuenta.

Ella espabilo pesadamente pero cuando empecé a girar lentamente dentro de ella, los abrió ya sabía que esa era mi señal para que abriera los ojos.

Me madre no podía más, siempre fue débil, pero no debía morir tan pronto, retire una vez más el acero y le di libertad, hizo lo que tenía planeado se giró en la cama dándome la espalda, una vez más me daba la espalda, por lo que me lance sobre el lecho y la inmovilice entre mis rodillas, calculaba donde clavaría el arma mientras proclamaba un rito para que su vida no se extinguiera tan rápido y me fui primero por sus riñones, uno luego el otro, mientras ella jadeaba y yo sentía como su sangre tibia empezaba a bañarme además de inundar con su olor a sal y oxido la habitación.

Después proseguí entre sus costillas, ella no se resistía pero seguía viva lo sabía muy bien, por lo que la ayude a girarse y esta vez mi blanco fue su pecho en ese lugar fueron varias veces seguidas, tanto que desprendí pedazos de carne que se quedaban prendidas en el cuchillo.

Baje una vez más a su estómago y me ensañe con decisión y fuerza hice un cráter y expuse sus viseras, llevaba 35 puñaladas solo faltaban dos y deslice el cuchillo debajo de cada pómulo y lo enterré, aprendió que no debía cerrar los ojos y la luz en esto me decía que aún estaba viva.

Quise dejarla así, que agonizara y si lo ve desde cierto punto, no fui yo quien la mato, lo hizo el tiempo, pensaran que es imposible, pero vivió por siete minutos más era esa la función del ritual.

Cuando baje de la cama yo me encontraba bañado en sangre podría decir que mucho más que ella que se encontraba en un charco, admire el lugar, el buró de al lado, la pared, la cabecera de la cama, el piso, el libreto todo estaba lleno de sangre y en algunas partes habían pedazos de carnes y restos de vísceras.

Salí de esa habitación y me dirigí a la mía para buscar ropa limpia y ducharme, estaba por entrar al baño cuando escuche un golpe seco.

Corrí nuevamente al cuarto de mi madre y vi que se había parado y dado varios pasos, pero había caído al suelo, por lo que la cargue y la lleve nuevamente a su cama.

- Mamá quédate en la cama, no quiero que te hagas daño. – Le susurre y le di un beso en la frente, mi último beso, empecé a acariciarle el rostro, lo único que lamento es que cuando le apuñale la cara tal vez rompí varios vasos oculares y sus ojos se ensangrentaron, ya no tenían el mismo color, segundos después ella libero su último suspiro el golpe termino por matarla, le cerré los ojos y me dirigí al baño, para largarme del lugar.

El doctor se encontraba algo pálido, pero respiro profundo varias veces, sabía que su paciente había matado a sangre fría, porque era lo que le habían dicho, pero ahora el mismo lo confirmaba y lo que le parecía más aterrador era que no se encontraba arrepentido de lo que había hecho.

- ¿A dónde pensabas ir? ¿Te irías con Iblis? – Inquirió el hombre encontrando su voz, después de haberse quedado sin aliento en varias oportunidades.

- No lo sabía, no tenía idea, lo único que sabía era que tenía que irme del lugar… por eso me encontraron en ese vagón abandonado.

- ¿Esperabas por Iblis?

- Eso no se lo diré, no diré que paso después de que Salí de la casa, solo lo que paso dentro y donde me encontraron… pero nada más.

- ¿Y me dirás lo que paso con Karen Kleiss? – Tratando de ahondar más en el tema, sacando a relucir a la inquilina.

- Si… de ella le contare, pero ya será mañana. – Dijo bajándose de la camilla.

**Continuara…**


	5. Capítulo 5 La noche desciende emulando

**LA BESTIA**

**Capítulo 5**

**La noche desciende emulando estrellas rojas.**

* * *

Grignard observaba al paciente Terruce Grandchester en silencio con la mirada perdida en un punto imaginario, tal vez siendo torturado por algún recuerdo, aunque empezaba a dudar que el chico tuviese algún tipo de sentimiento, lo encontraba vacío, tal vez lleno, sí, pero de maldad, porque había estado observando algunas fotografías forenses del cuerpo de Karen Kleiss y solo daban terror, quería saber del propio asesino que fue lo que lo llevo a cometer semejante atrocidad, aunque hasta ahora no había dado un razón coherente que intentara justificar sus asesinatos, sencillamente no razonaba y por primera vez después de quince años de labor, tratando con todo tipo de afectados mentales, dudaba que el padeciera alguno, empezaba a creer que el mal si existía y que simplemente se había apoderado del cuerpo de ese joven.

No podía evitar sentir cierto temor y que los latidos de su corazón se le aceleraran cada vez que se le acercaba, hasta conciliar el sueño se le estaba haciendo un suplicio, algo que lo atormentaba porque él nunca había sido supersticioso.

Decidió sacarlo de su letargo, porque debía aprovechar el tiempo al máximo, para buscar la manera de trabajar definitivamente en él.

- Terruce, sé que te lo he preguntado varias veces y que debes estar cansado de lo mismo, pero solo espero una razón por mínima que sea. ¿Qué sentiste después de matar a tu madre? Era tu madre, el ser que te trajo al mundo.

- No sentía nada… qué importancia tiene quien me trajo al mundo.- Dijo soltando un bufido. – Según la biblia… - Hablaba cuando el psicólogo intervino.

- ¿Lees la biblia? – Inquirió algo asombrado.

- Claro, por supuesto que leo la biblia, de hecho la he memorizado… como le decía, según la biblia, todo aquel que maldiga a su padre o madre se le dará muerte… ese es mi caso, debería morir por lo que hice, pero si se va a los salmos, le dicen bienaventurados el que tomará y estrellará sus niños contra las piedras… ¿Qué diferencia hay? ¿Porque unos tienen que ser salvados y otros maldecidos? Peor aún tenemos el mejor ejemplo de su Dios, el mando a su hijo a la muerte, a que lo torturaran y lo sacrificaran ¡Era su hijo! Su propio hijo… ¿Entonces porque debía sentir algo por lo que hice? Sé que no dirá nada, porque no tiene nada que decir. – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Son tu ideales Terruce y los respeto, no estamos para hablar de religión, porque evidentemente estas seguro de lo que profesas y lo poco que pueda decirte no va a cambiarlo, tú encontraras el momento para hacerlo, para comprender ciertas cosas… - Hablaba y lo vio encender el cigarrillo, demostrando que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que él le pudiese decir. – Pero si eso era lo que pensabas de tu madre ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Karen?

- Placer… con Karen fue placer que me di porque ella no debía estar allí… aun cuando cuento lo que paso con ella hay estímulos en mi cuerpo que no puedo controlar… solo le hago saber.

- Bien, no hay problema… continua donde quedamos ayer, que fue cuando regresaste a tu habitación después de que tu madre muriera. – Le pidió para que continuase con su relato.

- Entre al baño y al quitarme la ropa vi en el piso como caían algunos pedazos de piel de mi madre, no le preste atención solo entre a la ducha a lavarme toda la sangre, divisando los cortes en mis manos, como le había dicho nunca han dolido ni siquiera supe en que momento me los hice, de no haberlas visto ni siquiera hubiese sabido que existían… estaba casi por salir cuando escuche los gritos, eran de Karen, por lo que salí corriendo de la ducha, desnudo como me encontraba, tome el cuchillo ensangrentado que se encontraba sobre el buró de mi habitación, apenas me vio salió corriendo a la puerta principal sin poder controlar su pánico, no dejaba de gritar y llorar, eso verdaderamente me desespero, solo quería callarla.

No pudo ser más rápida que yo corriendo y casi en la salida, me agarre a ella de lo que pude, con la mano derecha me aferre a sus cabello y de un tirón la lance al piso y me lance sobre su cuerpo, me dio la pelea, empezó a forcejar mientras gritaba y me di el placer de callarla al darle un golpe con todas mis fuerzas en el maxilar, el cual fracture… creo que eso ya se lo habrá dicho el forense… - Dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño.

El psicólogo solo asintió en silencio, algo aturdido al escuchar de manera tan cruda las acciones del asesino y solo le hizo un gesto para que continuara, pensando que eso apenas empezaba.

- Ella quedo aturdida y adolorida, empecé a apuñalarla y me quedaba en sus ojos, ella vio lo que no tenía que ver por lo que le vacié las cuencas, le apuñale los ojos, siguió con vida, la verdad es que Karen duro mucho en morir, ante el dolor empezó a jadear y eso me éxito, siempre la desee y descubrí que era así como la quería, era de esa manera que quería poseerla, por lo que mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba intente rasgarle la ropa con el cuchillo, pero este se encontraba demasiado resbaloso por el líquido que salió de sus ojos, me puse de pie mientras mi erección dolía, solo quería hacerla mía y encontré sobre un escritorio unas tijeras, las tome y con ellas logre mi cometido de desnudarla para mí, me ubique en medio de sus piernas y la penetre, ¡Pensé que era virgen! Me sentí engañado, yo la amaba, de cierta manera lo hacia, por lo que mientras la penetraba enterraba las tijeras en su cuerpo y le aseguro que no hay placer más grande que ese, que una mujer te regale su alma literalmente, al terminar… - Dejo libre media carcajada. – Seguro la embarace… pero ya me había hartado de ella, no quise más, por lo que le raje la garganta, me importaba una mierda si se había corrido o no, ya yo lo había hecho, la sangre de su cuello empezó a salir a borbotones, me quede sobre su cuerpo muy cerca de la herida que le atravesaba el cuello observando como la sangre parecía hervir.

Cuando su cuerpo empezó a perder color y temperatura, también sentí como sus paredes internas se contraían por lo que eso solo volvió a despertar en mis las ganas, las cuales no dude en saciar una vez más, en ese momento si parecía virgen, estaba más estrecha… doctor. – Dijo clavando su mirada en los ojos del hombre quien solo retenía el vómito que subía y bajaba en su garganta.

Debería hacerlo con cadáver, le aseguró que no se arrepentirá. – Mientras mostraba una sonrisa sátira y una evidente erección y que el doctor se percataba de esta.

Lo siento dije que había estímulos de mi cuerpo que al recordar lo sucedido con Karen no podía controlar.

A Karen fueron treinta y tres puñaladas, el degollamiento y vaciarle los ojos, cuando termine, solo decidí ofrecerla, me había engañado… - Hablaba cuando el hombre intervino, después de suspirar profundamente.

- No entiendo Terruce según tú, puedes ver el futuro, pero no podías darte cuenta que esta chica ya no era virgen.

- No es según… puedo ver el futuro y lo sabrá, no le quedaran dudas… pero las mujeres… las mujeres son más listas que el futuro, pueden engañar a quien sea es su don, no hay quien les gane… ejemplo Eva, engaño a Adán… y no me diga que no. – Le advirtió amablemente.

- ¿Y a quien se la ofreciste y cómo? – Preguntó sin atreverse a llevarle la contraria.

- Fue un bono extra para Iblis, para que supiera que mi corazón se había endurecido lo suficiente, que ahora podía pasármelo a él por las pelotas si me daba la gana, pero ¡Vamos! Es mi amigo – Dijo sonriendo.

Con el cuerpo de Karen hice una estrella de cinco puntas extendiendo sus piernas y brazos con la cabeza formaba el pentagrama, símbolo de macho cabrío.

Al terminar subí una vez más, entre al baño y esta vez no hubo ningún tipo de interrupciones, al salir me vestí y agarre un bolso, en el cual guarde varias cosas, como dinero, ropa y algunos alimentos, no podía irme sin hacer una llamada.

Por lo que una vez más marque a Iblis y le dije.

- _Iblis ya mate a mi madre, además hay un bono extra, tienes que venir por él, ten cuidado porque ahora van a ser realizadas muchas detenciones para buscar supuestos culpables._

Colgué y me largue del lugar y empecé mi huida, sabía que me buscaban, podía saberlo por los diarios, me mantenía informado, decían cosas horribles de mí, pero no me importaba, nunca me importo lo que los demás dijeran o pensaran de mí, al final todos se confabularon para llamarme LA BESTIA.

- ¿Y porque te atraparon si huías?, ¿Acaso Iblis no te ayudo? – Pregunto Grignard.

- Si claro que me ayudo, solo que yo me canse de huir, no quería hacerlo por lo que me detuve, deje que me encontraran, porque Iblis me ofreció una salvación y solo la encontrare en este lugar.

- ¿Quieres decir que no estás de acuerdo con lo que eres?

- ¿Y qué es lo que soy? no sé lo que soy ¿Acaso usted lo sabe? – Preguntaba de manera despreocupada y veía como el hombre negaba en silencio.

- Pero no quieres seguir así.

- Quiero liberar mi alma aun esta tras el escudo… según Iblis lo permitirá, permitirá que sea nuevamente el amigo que conoció ya que la tarea que tenía preparada para mí la cumplí, pero debo yo mismo buscar la manera de regresar.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Itxa: Amix me alegro que la historia te guste, ya ves que es algo fuera de lo común, al menos en el Candy mundo. **_

_**Muchas gracias por cada comentario que me regalas. **_

_**Abrazos!**_


	6. Capítulo 6 Sangrienta así por cada óbit

**LA BESTIA**

**Capítulo 5**

**Sangrienta así por cada óbito mortal.**

* * *

La sesión psicológica de ese día había terminado, al día siguiente el doctor Grignard hizo gala de todos sus conocimientos para tratar de sanar o al menos equilibrar el estado mental de Terruce Grandchester, lo que era casi lo mismo que un imposible, porque no existían conocimientos psicológicos ni médicos que pudiesen ayudarlo.

El chico seguía presentando el mismo cuadro psicológico, el hombre que era el único interesado en alguna mejoría del paciente busco la ayuda de un psiquiatra para que estudiase su caso, Terruce le conto con el mismo descaro como había cometido los crimines, como no se arrepentía y en él, el remordimiento no llegaba, normalmente esperaban que los pacientes con el paso de los días asimilaran su estado mental y explotaran en una crisis depresiva, pero en él no variaba, seguía siendo el mismo que había entrado a ese lugar.

Los meses pasaron y era lo mismo, medicamentos que no causaban ningún efecto, alteraban algunos para experimentar en el ciertos cambios, pero solo eran experiencias perdidas.

Un día no lo mandaron a buscar y él lo sabía el doctor Grignard había sido enviado a la guerra, no quiso despedirse para no alterar al desafortunado hombre.

Después de quince días de la ausencia del doctor lo trasladaron a otra habitación, completamente aislado del mundo y de cualquier tipo de claridad natural, solo paredes y pisos acolchados, sin nada más, aun encerrado en ese lugar no le quitaban las esposas estas poco a poco empezaron a deshollejarle la piel ante el roce, le pasaban la comida por una puerta pequeña, lo habían relegado del mundo, lo habían dejado en la nada.

Solo esperaban que muriera en ese lugar, ya que no le importaba a nadie y afuera todo el mundo lo odiaba, solo entraba un hombre el cual también le tenía miedo y era el encargado de conducirlo a un baño para que se aseara a diario e hiciera sus necesidades y era lo único que agradecía, al menos no lo dejaban ahogarse en un propio excremento.

Pero de su cuidado personal nadie más se había encargado su barba había crecido al igual que sus cabellos, ya que nadie en su sano juicio se acercaría hasta él con tijeras o navaja en mano, pero le importaba una mierda que le tuviesen pánico.

Cualquiera que pasara por esa situación seria merecedor de lastima, pero él se sentía muy bien, no le hacía falta nada, no anhelaba nada, era como estar suspendido sin nada que hacer, solo esperar.

* * *

El doctor Grignard fue enviado a la frontera entre Francia y Alemania, donde se libraba la guerra, se encontraba en un hospital improvisado el cual parecía ser una gran carpa de circo solo que dentro había dolor y gritos, no alegrías y risas.

Aunque su rama no era específicamente la medicina igual lo enviaron, porque necesitaban de sus conocimientos médicos por vagos que estos fueran, ofreciendo sus servicios desde hacía seis meses.

Se encontraba atendiendo a un joven que había perdido la mitad de su rostro a causa de una granada que estallo cerca de él, cuando de la nada un rugido hizo vibrar la carpa, apenas le dio tiempo a correr cuando se dio el gran estallido y su cuerpo voló por los aires, cayendo completamente aturdido a varios metros de distancia, todo paso sumamente rápido, nada había quedado, pensó que se encontraba bien pues al menos conservaba sus manos y sus piernas, pero cuando trago en seco se dio cuenta de que una gran estaca de madera le atravesaba el cuello.

Ni siquiera intento moverse, solo se quedó ahí, esperando su muerte o la ayuda y esta la vio llegar, diviso a un soldado moreno de rasgos árabes acercarse, este se arrodillo a un lado de él y su corazón quiso estallar en latidos, su agonía aumentó al ver que sus ojos eran completamente negros, solo las pupilas muy pequeñas eran una luz que brillaban terroríficamente, haciendo que su sangre se helara, sentía que se ahogaba con su propia sangre, pero no moría.

- Soy Iblis, Satanás, Diablo, Genio Maligno, Shaytán, el lapidado, el esquivo, el murmurador y miles de nombres más, pero no soy más que Lucifer un ángel de luz, desterrado por mi propio padre, es por eso que manipulo ahora a su hijos para que acaben con sus padres… un amigo que tenemos en común ya te había advertido de este encuentro, pero pocos creen verdaderamente en mí, camino entre ustedes, los manipulo a mi antojo, soy el responsable de liberar las llamas del desastre y de generar un futuro hundido en caos.

El doctor se veía reflejado en las cuencas negras y brillantes y sus ojos quería salirse de sus orbitas ante el terror que estaba experimentando, esa voz agradable calaba en sus oídos, quería escucharlo, algo en su voz lo alentaba a hacerlo, pero no quería verlo y aunque intentase cerrar los ojos no podía, quería girar su cabeza pero la estaca en su cuello no lo dejaba. Se preguntó en pensamientos ¿Por qué había hecho eso con Terruce Grandchester?

- Porque él tenía buenas razones para odiar a sus padres, tanto como yo odio al mío, su alma era colmada por el rencor, ese que poco a poco alimente desde pequeño, cuando lo dejaban a su suerte en un internado, siempre le susurre al oído mientras dormía, atizando ese odio, pero un buen día se me escapaba de las manos, por eso actué y me le presente en ese barco… sin embargo no es el único, te asustaría saber cuántos hijos matan a sus padres… todos guiados por mí.

El doctor se dio cuenta de que Iblis podía interpretar sus pensamientos, por lo que abogo por el alma de Terruce, ahora creía, estaba convencido de que no era ningún problema psicológico.

Libéralo… por favor. – Pido en pensamiento.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Crees que podría vivir mucho si le libero el alma? Se suicidaría y no es lo que quiero.

Dale una opción es joven, yo te doy mi alma.- Le dijo con el pensamiento mirándolo a los ojos. – Si tienes el poder para crear esta guerra, tienes el poder para que no recuerde nada.

- Es una oferta tentativa, las almas son más valiosas cuando se ofrecen por voluntad propia, podría, sí, tengo el poder, pero quiero a cambio un sacrificio más y tú debes estar de acuerdo para poder susurrársela, tenía pensado que un alma caritativa lo ayudase solo a escapar y que vagara por la eternidad, solo eso, pero si me das tu alma, le ofreceré la oportunidad de liberar su alma sin culpa y sin recuerdos, solo si se devora el corazón de un hijo recién nacido que procree con una mujer que verdaderamente lo ame y que sea pura para él.

¿No recordara nada? Ni siquiera que mato a su propio hijo.

- Ni siquiera que se devoró el corazón de su propio hijo, claro él lo sabrá y será su objetivo mientras yo lo manipule… después me encargo de alejarlo con la mente en blanco.

Si es así entonces.

- Se dice te ofrezco mi alma, ángel de luz. – Le pidió Iblis fijando su mirada vacía en el hombre.

Grignard dudaba de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no sabía a qué se estaba arriesgando, solo quería saber si realmente valía la pena el sacrificio, él era un hijo de Dios, creía en la bondad, en la pureza, en el poder del creador, pero también creía en la maldad ante sus ojos y quería para Terruce Grandchester, redención.

Te ofrezco mi alma, ángel de luz. – Pensó y vio como el hombre reía con satisfacción, se levantó y lo vio alejarse, logrando en ese momento cerrar los ojos y esperar, esperar a que le llegase el momento de entregar su alma.

* * *

Como Terry mismo lo había dicho el tiempo se había convertido en su condena, cumplía tres años en ese lugar con nuevas metas en mente para poder alcanzar su liberación, la cual le había sido susurrada un par de años atrás y ahora la sentía acercarse.

El olor a rosas inundaba el ambiente, los pasos gráciles la acercaban cada vez más a él, no podía imaginarla solo sentía esa fuerza divina que ella desprendía.

La puerta se abrió y entro al único hombre que le había visto la cara por tres largos años y ella apareció detrás de él en sus grandes ojos verdes se reflejaba el temor, pero también, la fe y la misericordia.

Vestía de blanco con una cofia del mismo color, evidenciando que pertenecía a alguna congregación, siendo más pura que el agua que le pasaban a diario.

- Hola Candice, eres muy puntal, te estaba esperando.- Le dijo con su voz que evidenciaba la seducción que debía emplear desde el mismo instante, regalándole una sonrisa irónica.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Itxa:** Si es fuerte ese capitulo y como dices es casi imposible imaginármelo yo pensaba mas en el psicópata americano jajajaja, si cuando lo escribía me daba mucha cosita hacerlo y aun así me ahorre algunas cosas, pues fue mucho mas brutal, en cuanto a la violación, porque estaba viva la primera vez, ya la segunda vez no, pero te podre decir que no fue vaginal, si fue bastante fuerte y yo no quise hacerlo.

Siento que tu comida se haga revuelto en tu estomago por mi culpa, prometo que los que vienen ya no son tan grotescos.

Muchas gracias amix por leer, aun con miedo.

Abrazos!

**Princess:** Amigocha, que sorpresa leerte, a mi no me dio asco me dio cierta impotencia y hasta rabia, no creo que tenga nada de malo, solo que tus niveles de tolerancia con altos jajajaja.

Me alegra que te guste y que te tomes un poco de tiempo para dejar un reviews.

Abrazos!


	7. Capítulo 7 A la muerte se le toma de fr

**LA BESTIA**

**Capítulo 7**

**A la muerte se le toma de frente con valor y después se le invita a una copa.**

El en rostro de Terry se evidenciaba claramente los tres años de encierro, su piel se encontraba realmente pálida debido a la falta de sol y una buena alimentación, unas ojeras que gritaban que poco estaba durmiendo, su horario fijo de acostarse a las ocho y levantarse a las seis, había cambiado drásticamente, el último año solo podía conciliar el sueño un par de horas cuando mucho tres, pero eso no le hacía daño, no uno que él pudiera sentir o notar, la incipiente barba y sus cabellos bailando sobre sus hombros al ritmo del balanceo que él le daba a su cuerpo, era el mayor ejemplo del descuido en el cual lo mantenían, al menos se encontraba limpio, su vestimenta era de un blanco reluciente.

La mirada zafiro brillante, una sonrisa seductora, nariz de un tabique perfecto y su rictus entre encantador y maléfico, eran suficiente para demostrar el atractivo físico que poseía, La Bestia, detrás del abundante cabello que cubría su rostro, era esa carnada tentadora que atraía a la presa a una muerte segura.

Se encontraba en el suelo acolchado, ya que no había ningún tipo de mueble dentro de la habitación, en una posición casi animal pareciendo un simio, de cuclillas, con sus manos hacia adelantes unidas por las esposas se apoyaba en el suelo y se podía sostener solo con los dedos de sus pies, algo que solo podían conseguir las bailarinas de ballet, mostrando unos mulos bien formados a pesar de su casi extrema delgadez.

Candice sin poder evitarlo dio un paso hacia atrás, al tiempo que su corazón respondía ante la imagen del hombre en el centro de la habitación con latidos desbocados y dolorosos, estaba segura que él podía escucharlos, por lo que quiso salir corriendo del lugar, pero la promesa que había hecho, debía ser más poderosa que su miedo.

Prometió ayudar a un alma en pena, a mostrarle el camino de Dios y por casualidad a sus oídos había llegado la historia de Terruce Grandchester, mejor conocido como la bestia, mientras estuvo en Chicago nunca supo del aterrador suceso, pero cuando la congregación la traslado a Nueva York, hacia un par de meses para llevar a cabo su labor como enfermera y consejera espiritual, un psiquiatra le hizo saber de un caso que para él quedaba fuera de cualquier argumento médico.

Le dijo que el paciente había quedado en el olvido, que nadie se atrevía a prestarle ayuda, ni siquiera la iglesia, pues para ser creyentes y fieles seguidores de Dios, eran quienes menos creían en el mal.

Consideraban que Terruce Grandchester solo estaba loco, ya que nunca presentó algún síntoma que evidenciara algún tipo de posesión y dejarse guiar por las supersticiones para actuar.

Sin embargo el psiquiatra sabía que había algo más, pues su colega le había puesto sobre aviso de la profecía en la cual murió y que fue hecha por su paciente, si bien era casi segura una muerte para los que iban a la guerra, nadie sabía de qué ese conflicto estallaría, no de esa manera.

- Prefieres que te diga Candy, así es como te llaman tus amigos, no tengas miedo no te haré daño. – La voz incitante y cautivadora de él la envolvía casi por completo, estaba luchando entre un salir corriendo de ese lugar y nunca más volver y un quedarse y ayudarle.

- ¡Cállate Terruce! – Le pidió el hombre en una amenaza, aunque nunca lo había lastimado, pues no se atrevía por temor a una represalia por parte del paciente, si lo mandaba a callar muchas veces, sobre todo cuando lo atormentaba con sus cuentos del mal reinante, del futuro o de como podía manipular la mentalidad humana. – Asustas a la hermana.

- No… no se preocupe.- Tartamudeo Candy, presa del miedo que le causaba el hombre de cuclillas.

- No es una hermana, ni monja, ni nada de eso, solo es una enfermera que pertenece a una congregación y según ella quiere ser monja, pero la realidad es que no sabe lo que quiere. – Replicó Terry al hombre, pues no se callaría.

- No se preocupe hermana, siempre anda diciendo que conoce a las personas… y que puede ver el futuro, no es más que un charlatán. – Le hizo saber Davor para tranquilizarla.

Davor era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, sumamente alto y bastante pasado de peso, con cierto retraso mental, pero muy inteligente y humano, fue el único que se ofreció para ayudarlo en su higiene, pues decía que ni el ser más malvado del mundo merecía esa clase de vida.

- Gracias señor… bueno no debería dudar tanto, pues tiene razón solo soy una enfermera en la congregación. – Explicó la rubia, sintiéndose aún más aturdida.

- Pero no se asuste, seguro lo habrá leído en algún diario, por eso sabe su nombre también.

- Davor… Davor, ¿Aun te cuesta? ¿Alguna vez me has facilitado un diario gordo inhumano? – Inquirió Terry con sarcasmo. – Ni un cigarro me traes. – Desvió la mirada a la enfermera solo moviendo lentamente las pupilas sin siquiera espabilar. – Y la parte donde dije que ni ella misma sabe lo que quiere no podría salir en los diarios ¿O sí? – Le hizo la pregunta a la rubia, a quien tenía nerviosa por su posición en cuclillas.

- Debería ser más respetuoso con el señor Davor, es la única persona que se interesa por usted, nadie más lo hace, a nadie más le importa… y está muy equivocado, claro que sé lo que quiero, estoy segura que me entregare a Dios. – Expresó con convicción.

Terry soltó un silbido irónicamente.

- Yo diría que Dios tendrá que esperar.

- Dios siempre nos esperara con los brazos abiertos.

Yo también. – Pensó Terry elevando la comisura derecha.

- Aceptará nuestro perdón cuando lo hagamos de corazón, todos somos sus hijos sin importar los errores cometidos, su infinita misericordia nos arropara y en su reino nos recibirá… usted puede aún entrar al reino de los cielos.

- A no gracias aquí estoy bien, Davor es buena compañía. – Expuso con ironía y sus ojos siguieron a Candy que empezaba a caminar trémulamente hasta él, sin poder ocultar su miedo.

- Tenga cuidado señorita. – Davor la siguió con cautela. – Esta bestia tiene tres años que no ve a una mujer.

- Gracias señor Davor, pero no soy una mujer… soy una consejera espiritual y una enfermera.

- Yo diría que para ser consejera espiritual y enfermera, tiene buenas tetas.- Acotó Terry, sintiendo como por primera vez Davor le golpeaba en la cabeza.

- Respeta bestia o no dejo que nadie más entre a ayudarte.

- No… no lo lastime, no es necesario, por favor eso solo alimentara el rencor en su corazón. – Le pidió Candy colocándose de cuclillas frente a Terry, quien la miraba fijamente y sus ojos con las pupilas extremadamente dilatadas parecían un túnel sin salida, un pozo sin fin.

Terruce la miro fijamente parecía un animal estudiando a su presa, estudiando cada rasgos, apreciando cada vello en su rostro por imperceptible que fuese.

El movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, muy común en los depredadores, con esto aumentando el nerviosismo en Candy pero no lo suficiente para quebrantar su valor, él hurgo en las pupilas de ella.

- Podría encontrar a tus padres y con gusto le sacaría las vísceras por lo que te hicieron, creyeron que eras un animal y te dejaron en medio de una nevada a la lastima de otras personas, lo hicieron porque no te planificaron, que culpa tenías. – Hablaba con total convicción y Candy en un intento por levantarse y salir corriendo del lugar solo cayo sentada.

Esa visión de ella solo lo lleno de unas ganas infinitas de saltarle encima y devorársela, pero algo más fuerte lo retenía, no lo dejaba avanzar y savia que era esa parte que quería su salvación la que no le permitirá hacerle daño, no hasta que encontrase la manera de engendrar en ella un hijo y después se daría el placer de comérsele el corazón a ambos, imaginaba el momento en que ella lo bañase con su sangre tibia.

La rubia intento ponerse de pie y entonces él emprendió su plan, porque en el poco tiempo que había hurgado en su alma, descubrió que era defensora de las personas débiles y vulnerables, que solo se ganaban su confianza y su bondad los desvalidos.

Al mínimo movimiento de ella, dio un brinco sumamente rápido impresionando a los presentes y se refugió en un rincón, de espalda a estos se llevó las manos al rostro, mostrando un pánico perfectamente actuado.

Candy, cuando lo vio moverse gritó por instinto, pero él solo se alejó de ella y ahora le temía, lo veía temblando, parecía un niño indefenso, por lo que con cautela gateo hasta él y se dejó caer sentada sobre sus talones, admirándolo y entonces descubrió las heridas permanentes que las esposas le mantenían en las muñecas, llenándose de tristeza porque eso debía doler.

- Tranquilo no te hare daño, solo estoy aquí para ayudarte… puedes llamarme Candy si quieres. – Estirando con cuidado su mano y rozo con la yema de sus dedos el dorso de la mano del chico.

Terry una vez más dio un respingo ante el toque, esto solo debilitaba su fortaleza para no hacerle daño, si seguía acercándose de esa manera terminaría matándola antes de que pudiese llevar a cabo su plan, sería muy difícil controlarse.

- No te hare daño. – Susurro ella alejando la mano al ver que a él no le agrado el toque. - ¿Cómo quieres que te llame? – Inquirió dulcemente.

- La Bestia, todos me llaman así. – Dijo descubriéndose el rostro y mirándola fijamente, mostrando a minutos combinación entre su maldad y su actuación del ser miedoso.

- No… no eres ninguna bestia, no te llames de esa manera, te voy a llamar Terry. – Le dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

La mirada del paciente destello al ver como las pecas en la nariz de ella se acentuaban por el gesto.

- Terry.- Murmuró. – Viene siendo un nombre tan débil como Anthony.

Candy intento controlar sus emociones, ese gran golpe que él le había dado, sin duda alguna sabía todo de ella y no podía explicarse por qué ni mucho menos el cómo. Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no las derramo, su amor ya no debería ser por un hombre, debía aprender a vivir con la muerte de Anthony, debía hacerlo, ya había pasado mucho tiempo de eso, ahora debía encontrar el amor en Dios, entregarse totalmente a él.

- Te llamare Terry, porque no te llamare la bestia, no es lo que mereces. – Le dijo con convicción. – Necesito curar esas heridas. – Le hizo saber fijando su mirada en las muñecas de él.

- No duelen. – Respondió atraído por las lágrimas nadando en los ojos de ella y él ya había olvidado como hacerlo, desde que su alma se encontraba tras el escudo, nunca lo había intentado, pues no sentía esas emociones que desencadenaban un llanto.

- Tal vez no te duelan, pero pueden infectarse.

- No lo han hecho en tres años, no lo harán ahora.

- Entonces no se infectaran, pero yo quiero verlas sana, no quiero ver heridas en ti. – Le hizo saber y desvió la mirada a Davor que se encontraba parado a un lado de ella. – Señor pásame el maletín que está a un lado de la puerta por favor. – Pidió amablemente.

Terry vio al hombre alejarse y una vez más en el latía ese instinto de lanzársele encima y estrangularla o tal vez matarla a mordiscos, esa idea le tentaba más pues podría disfrutar de la sangre, mientras se perdía en esos ojos con el color de los bosques, esos ojos le trajeron el recuerdo de la naturaleza, de un mundo exterior.

Continuara…

gianny17: Nena gracias por leer, bueno ese es el caso, la única manera de liberación, lo que necesita Terry para recuperar su alma la pregunta ahora es, ¿Lograra Candy hacerlo cambiar de parecer?

Si ha sido muy cruel todo lo que Terry ha hecho, un acto inhumano definitivamente.

Saludos.

Itxa: Amix, tienes razón que el mal siempre prefiere un suicidio, pero en este caso Iblis no lo quiere porque Terry está siendo manipulado por él, lo prefiere vivo y que siga ensuciando su alma y de paso ofreciéndole la de personas creyentes en Dios, ya ves lo que hizo con Karen a ella se la ofreció, el doctor ofreció su alma por voluntad propia, tiene aún más poder porque fue por libre albedrio, eso fortalece la maldad.

Lo de la violación es que no solo fue vaginal, pues también abuso de ella analmente, solo que no quise ahondar más en el tema porque de verdad que me trastoco.

De nuevo amix, muchas gracias por leer!

Abrazos!


	8. Capítulo 8 Corazón congelado

**LA BESTIA**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Corazón congelado **

**Alma en llamas**

* * *

Candy abrió su pequeño maletín de primeros auxilios el cual le habían revisado antes de entrar, para evitar que llevase algún instrumento médico que sirviese como arma para La Bestia.

Sacó un frasco de vidrio oscuro que tenía una especie de corcho como tapa, intentó quitarlo, pero al parecer se había trabado más de la cuenta, por lo que jalaba esperando poder destaparlo.

El paciente sentía que perdía la paciencia, quería quitarle el frasco y ponérselo por la cabeza, que este se hiciese añicos y entonces disfrutar del espectáculo que ofrecería la sangre al manchar poco a poco la cofia de rojo, los latidos de su corazón lo ahogaban al verla tan cerca y no poder hacer nada para acabar con su débil existencia, tal vez su tortura terminaría si le ayudaba con el maldito corcho para que se diese prisa y que se largase de una buena vez, porque ya estaba empezando a sudar ante el esfuerzo por retener sus instintos.

Terry le arrebato el frasco y en un sencillo movimiento que no empleo ningún esfuerzo sacó el corcho y se lo entregó.

- Gra… Gracias. – Murmuró Candy mirándolo a los ojos, intentando controlar el miedo que ocasionó él con su rápido movimiento.

Aun se sentía temerosa no era fácil para ella estar con un hombre que había matado a su madre y a la chica que vivía en una habitación arrendada en su casa, sobre todo la forma en que lo hizo, sin piedad alguna.

Él no dijo nada, solo miraba las pecas que adornaban su nariz y como se movían y cambiaban su tamaño ante los gestos que ella le daba a su rostro, el cual era realmente hermoso, era lo más bonito que había visto después de tanto tiempo, aumentando con eso sus ganas de poseerla, engendrar un hijo en ella no sería ningún sacrificio, para después ver como su vida se apagaría entre sus manos, quería darse ese placer.

Fue consciente en ese momento que deseaba matar, anhelaba hacerlo, después de acabar con su madre y Karen, no deseo robarle la existencia a nadie más y esto no debía estarle pasando, se suponía que era su salvación quien lo sacaría de ese lugar y no la tortura de querer asesinarla y no poder, porque si lo hacía estaría perdido.

- Señor Davor, ¿Podríamos quitarle o aflojarle un poco las esposas? – Preguntó Candy al ayudante, con esto sacando a Terry de sus tendencias asesinas para con ella.

- No puedo, hermana… no está permitido.

- Pero será imposible curarlo, esto es algo inhumano, no pueden mantenerlo de esta manera.- Replicó ante la bondad que la gobernaba.

- Davor escucha a la hermana, ya he dicho que no le haré daño, ni siquiera tengo unas tijeras ¿Cómo se supone que podre degollarla? bien podría arrancarle la yugular de un mordisco, pero no debo hacerlo, ¿Sino quién curará mis heridas? – Intervino Terry con ese toque de sarcasmo que bailaba en su voz, observando como el frasco empezó a temblar en las manos de la chica y le gustaba ver como despertaba el pánico en ella solo con simples palabras.

- Voy a buscar las llaves, pero también voy a traer la electricidad, nunca te he hecho nada, pero tocas a la hermana y te electrocuto, juro que no lo pensare, Bestia. – Advirtió el hombre.

- Eso es lo malo, ustedes piensan y es lo que los jode.

- Ya cállate, deja de hablar tonterías. – Le pidió y desvió la mirada a Candy. – Hermana venga conmigo no la dejare aquí sola, porque debo cerrar la puerta.

- Si… sí. – Le dijo Candy colocando el frasco en una esquina del maletín y poniéndose de pie, sacudiendo sus rodillas con las manos haciéndolo por instinto.

Candy no creyó necesario llevarse el maletín, por lo que lo dejó y salió en compañía de la única persona al pendiente de Terruce Grandchester.

Cuando regresaron, él parecía una estatua sin espabilar y como si tampoco respirase, se encontraba sentado sobre sus piernas cruzadas en una posición imposible de lograr al menos que fuese un contorsionista.

Candy fijo su mirada temerosa parecía una criatura sin vida y dio un grito cuando lo vio poner los ojos en blanco.

- No se preocupe le gusta jugarse de esta manera, solo quiere asustarla. – Le hizo saber Davor quien ya conocía algunos de los trucos del chico.

- Tienes que cagarla Davor. – Le hizo saber Terruce fijando nuevamente su mirada en ellos y elevando la comisura derecha derrochando sátira.

- Mira lo que traje. – Le amenazo agitando los cables.

Terruce aprovechó la estupidez del hombre en ese momento para hacerse la víctima, sabía que sus cambios drásticos de comportamiento confundirían a su salvación, pues no podía mostrarse como la paloma de la paz inmediatamente, porque Davor lo conocía y entonces sabría que algo no andaba bien.

- ¡No! Aléjalos, por favor, por favor. – Pidió desesperadamente elevando sus brazos y cubriéndose el rostro con estos.

Candy al verlo sufrir corrió hasta él y una vez más se dejó caer sentada sobre sus talones.

- Tranquilízate, el señor Davor no te hará daño.

- Si… si lo hará, todos quieren hacerlo, todos quieren que muera porque soy la bestia, todos me odian. – Su voz vibraba como si retuviese el llanto, pero en realidad la fingía y le salía muy bien.

- yo no te odio, tranquilo… déjame curarte, yo sé que estas arrepentido de lo que hiciste y Dios te va a perdonar, cuando pidas perdón él lo hará.- Le hizo saber ella con su dulce voz y su fe.

- Déjame aflojarte las esposas. – Le pidió Davor acercándosele. – Todo malo es cobarde, sabes bien que no te haré daño, no al menos que me obligues a hacerlo. – Desvió la mirada a Candy. –Si casi todos los días me cuenta lo que soy y hasta me ha dicho que voy a morir a los ochenta y siete años de un ataque al corazón mientras este dormido… según él ni lo sentiré. – Le hizo saber a Candy mientras tomaba las manos de Terry y aflojaba las esposas subiéndolas hasta los ante brazos.

- No lo sentirás, pero cuando me amenazas deseo que te pase un carro por encima y te destroce la cabeza. – Terry mentía, no quería eso para Davor era un buen hombre al igual que el doctor Grignard, pero le gustaba asustarlo.

- Por favor Terry no debes desear ningún mal al prójimo, solo se devolverá en tu contra. – Intervino Candy tratando de evitar los malos pensamientos en el chico.

- Entonces no me alcanzara esta vida para que tu Dios me devuelva todo el mal que he deseado.

Candy prefirió no hacer ningún comentario era evidente que primero debía ganarse al menos un poco de confianza del paciente.

Por lo que empezó con su labor de curarlo, lavo las heridas, las restregó, para retirar la piel muerta, normalmente esto hacia gritar a las personas ante el dolor y él ni se inmutaba, por lo que ella proseguía tranquilamente en su labor.

- ¿Quieres que te cuente porque estoy aquí? – Inquirió Terry, para buscar un medio para distraerse y no querer una vez más saltarle encima.

- Ya lo sé, no es necesario que te martirices al contarlo. – Respondió ella colocando un polvo blanco sobre las heridas.

- No me martiriza hacerlo, quiero contarte.

- Yo no quiero oírlo. – Replicó ella con convicción, pues él encontraba gozo y se enorgullecía de lo que había hecho, mientras las personas siguieran interesados en que les contara sus asesinatos, él se sentirá cada vez más orgulloso de lo que había hecho.

- ¿No quieres que hable? – Inquirió mientras su mirada se posaba sobre el pecho de ella, observando cada latido que su corazón daba.

- Si es sobre tus crímenes no, prefiero que no hables.

- Bueno entonces háblame tú, cuéntame ¿Cómo murió Anthony? – Preguntó y controlo una carcajada al ver como ella se turbaba completamente.

- No tengo ganas de hacerlo. – Susurró y las lágrimas se arremolinaban en su garganta al sentirse herida, agilizando su labor, vendo las muñecas y cerro el maletín se puso de pie torpemente. – He terminado.

- ¿Vienes mañana? – Inquirió mirándola hecha un manojo de nervios a causa de las viejas heridas que él hurgaba y eso le saciaba un poco las ganas de matarla, al menos la hacía sufrir.

- No lo sé. – Respondió.- No quieres dejarte ayudar, yo intento, pero no quieres la salvación…

- Si la quiero, por eso te quiero aquí mañana. – Le dijo antes de que ella pudiese decir algo más.

Candy prefirió no dar ninguna respuesta, solo le pidió al señor Davor que abriese la puerta y salieron del lugar dejando a Terruce una vez más solo, pero al menos con las muñecas curadas y vendadas.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Princess: amix gracias por leer, pues si estos capítulos son cortos, ya que la historia no es muy larga. **

**Espero y este te haya agradado. **

**Besos y abrazos!**

**Itxa: La película es el psicópata americano, pero digo que vi a Terry como el actor de esa manera, ya que nada tiene que ver, porque esto está basado es en una historia real, al menos los asesinatos y lo del mal, ya que el chico de la vida real practicaba el satanismo, pero aquí quise darle más peso, lo hice que a Terry lo manipula directamente Iblis y le di unas razones para hacerlo. **

**Esa es la pegunta que nos mantiene hasta ahora ¿Sera Terry capaz de hacer lo que Iblis le pidió? **

**Gracias por leer amix!**

**Abrazos. **

**gianny17: Hola nena, muchas, muchas gracias por leer. **

**Apenas se conocen, él ya sabía que ella vendría, ya se lo habían dicho, pero no conocía el físico. **

**La historia para mí es como si Terry hubiese sido aceptado por Eleonor y se regresó a Europa, por lo que no pudieron conocerse en el Mauretania.**

**Hice de Candy que ella tampoco viajo, después de la muerte de Anthony, decidió no seguir con los Andley, no acepta lo del tío abuelo de que se la lleve, se queda en el hogar de Pony y cuando tiene edad suficiente se va a la congregación para ayudar y es ahí donde le enseñan enfermería, creo que eso lo explicare más adelante. **

**Gracias de nuevo por leer. **

**Abrazos!**


	9. Capítulo 9 Esto te hara mas daño a ti q

**LA BESTIA**

**Capítulo 9**

**Esto te hará más daño a ti que a mí.**

* * *

Candy, apenas logró conciliar el sueño durante la noche, más de una vez se despertó sobresaltada en medio de este; ya que se le aparecía Terruce Grandchester con los ojos en blanco, tal como lo encontraron cuando regresaron de buscar las llaves de las esposas.

Aun cuando se desveló no necesitaba de ningún reloj despertador que la sacara del sueño, a las seis de la mañana, despertó se desperezo y bajo de su cama poniéndose de rodillas frente a esta, le agradeció a Dios por un nuevo día y le pidió que le ayudase a aclarar sus ideas, no estaba segura si seguir con su ayuda al paciente con supuestos problemas psicológicos, aunque no era ningún desorden ni alteración lo que presentaba, era mucho más y ella lo sabía.

Era algo arriesgado, pero debía probar, lograr que la iglesia se interesara en su caso y entonces ayudarlo de esa manera porque sabía que ella sola no podría.

Pero primero encontraría pruebas, despejó sus pensamientos e inicio sus oraciones del día, incluyendo entre ellas al chico, al terminar se levantó y se dirigió al baño.

Después de su desayuno, fue a la iglesia donde solicitó que el padre le bendijera un poco de agua y un crucifijo, por algo debía empezar.

Al igual que el día anterior llevó su maletín de primero auxilios, porque tal vez tendría que cambiar el vendaje, llevando consigo la biblia, el agua bendita y el crucifijo.

El señor Davor se encontraba sentado en una silla metálica de color blanco frente a la puerta cerrada del cuarto de Terruce Grandchester, muy poco se alejaba del lugar, era quien no le tenía miedo y demostraba algo de compasión.

- Buenos días hermana. – Saludó el hombre poniéndose de pie casi inmediatamente.

- Buenos días señor Davor.

- ¿Va a ver al paciente?

- Si vengo a revisar sus vendajes y a leerle un poco la biblia.

- ¡Ya me la sé!- Exclamó el paciente en voz alta desde adentro, logrando con esto que Davor sonriera.

- No se preocupe siempre es así… escucha hasta lo más mínimo, gracias a él encuentro los grillos que a veces no me dejan dormir, sabe decirme exactamente donde están… no le haga caso, usted haga lo que crea conveniente hermana. – Le pidió el hombre abriendo la pesada puerta.

- Buenos días Terry. – Saludó la chica tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón y una vez más temía al verlo

Terry se encontraba al otro extremo de la habitación de pie mirándola fijamente y se encaminó lentamente, estudiándola una vez más con la mirada, percibiendo el miedo en ella, por lo que entrelazo sus dedos y los apretó para no correr y lanzársele encima.

Empezaba a admirar el valor en la chica porque lo veía acercarse y aunque estuviese envuelta en pánico no se movía del lugar, se acercó todo lo que pudo y todo lo que Davor le permitió, tan cerca del rostro de ella que apreció las venas en este que se trasparentaban a través de su nívea piel.

- Buenos días, pecosa. – Le susurró profundamente dejando su tibio aliento sobre los labios femeninos y ella respingo hacia atrás, sintiéndose aturdida ante la mirada azul hermosa y brillante. – No me diga que tengo mal aliento. – Dijo alejándose. – Davor dile que todos los días me lavo los dientes y dos veces, lo hiciese más, pero este gordo no me saca de este lugar.

- Aléjate, Bestia, asustas a la hermana, vuelves acercártele de esa manera… - Le advertía cuando Terry intervino.

- Y me electrocutaras, ya lo sé. – Le dijo con sarcasmo.

- No… no tienes mal aliento Terry, solo que no me llames pecosa. – Murmuró sintiéndose confundida, porque no le había gustado que la llamase de esa manera, pero le había agradado el aliento de él, era suave y cautivador… extrañándole el aroma algo dulce, era como esos caramelos de canela que tanto le gustaban y no podía creer que este hombre tuviese el aliento como su mayor vicio lo que hizo que su boca se hiciese agua, porque podía pasar todo un día comiendo de esos caramelos y seguiría queriendo más, por algo a veces compraba el paquete.

- ¿Cómo no llamarte pecosa?¿Acaso no te has visto la cara en un espejo? hasta donde sé eso no se lo prohíben en la congregación.

- Si, sé que tengo pecas y me gustan, pero mi nombre es Candice, puedes llamarme como mis amigos Candy.

- Entonces porque no me llamas como me llaman mis amigos, ya ves Davor es mi amigo y me dice Bestia, todos me llaman Bestia, así que si tú quieres llamarme de esa manera ridícula usando el diminutivo de mi nombre, te llamare pecosa.

- Sus pecas son muy bonitas hermana. – Dijo Davor sonriendo.-Tiene razón la Bestia. - Ante la inocencia que a veces le ganaba por su ligero retraso, comportándose como un niño.

- Gracias Davor. – Dijo ella y se percató de la mirada del paciente sobre su rostro por lo que bajó la cabeza y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Terry la miraba sonriendo de medio lado, sabía que había causado el efecto esperando en ella con su aliento.

Que poco a poco encontraría todas las maneras de ser la tentación para ella, no necesitó ningún caramelo de canela, sabíaque con la ayuda de su amigo encontraría las maneras, tanto físicas, como sentimentalmente para ganarse un pequeño corazón congelado por el dolor de la perdida, él empezaría a derretirlo y estaba obteniendoresultados, solo que necesitaba encontrar la manera de controlarse porque no sabía cuánto más pudiese hacerlo, a segundos sentía que se le salía de las manos y por eso se alejaba, evitaba el aroma de su cuerpo tanto que podía percibir el olor de la sangre, sabía que su salvación estaba menstruando.

- Está bien podrás llamarme pecosa. – Le hizo saber tratando de ganarse la confianza que necesitaba, colocó en el suelo su maletín. – Me dejas revisar tus muñecas, has sangrado un poco y debo cambiar el vendaje.

El paciente asintió en silencio y se arrodillo para después dejarse caer sentado sobre sus talones, ella lo imito, tratando de mantener un poco la distancia, pero sin embargo él se acercó hasta unir sus rodillas a las de ella que aunque estuviesen, cubiertas por el vestido y todo lo demás que llevaba debajo, sintió el tibio contacto que a su parecer era agradable y la hacía sentir nerviosa, abrió su maletín y buscó lo que utilizaría.

Candy pondría a prueba su plan, por lo que sacó el rosario y si lo rechazaba seria evidente que algo malo pasaba en él.

- Mira te he traído un regalo. – Le dijo con total inocencia extendiéndolo ante el chico.

- Que bonito. – Dijo él sonriendo, siguiendo con su mirada la cruz que no era más que un péndulo al aire, demostrando cierta emoción que verdaderamente no sentía, muy por el contrario le parecía algo sumamente ridículo el creer en un objeto.

- Hermana no está permitido que la bestia utilice ningún tipo de objeto, puede ser peligroso. – Aconsejó Davor con la mirada en el paciente.

- Davor es mi regalo, ¿La verdad crees que podría ahocar a alguien con un rosario? ¿En realidad me crees un desalmado? una cosa es que la tenga tras el escudo otra muy distinta es que no la tenga. – Su voz denotaba una inocencia que nunca había poseído, ni siquiera cuando teníasu alma logró demostrar tanto candor.

- No creo que pueda hacernos daño con esto. – Acotó Candy sintiendo que su plan no había resultado o no lo que ella esperaba, algo que la confundía aún más.

- ¿Podría colocármelo?- Le pidió incorporándose un poco y acercándole la cabeza, mirándola directamente a los ojos, sabía perfectamente que ella lo estaba probando, tal vez lo creía un demonio por lo que hacía un gran esfuerzo por no burlársele en la cara.

- S… si claro. – Respondió y con manos temblorosas deslizó el rosario, rozando con sus dedos el cabello de él, sintiéndolo sedoso, a simple vista se le veía muy cuidado, algo casi imposible para alguien que viviese en esas condiciones, pero lo tenía limpio y de una suavidad agradable.

Sabía que se debía al señor Davor quien no lo dejaba caer completamente en la miseria, por estar al pendiente de él.

- Gracias. - Le dijo guiñándole un ojo para después observar la cruz que reposaba en su pecho.

- Así poco a poco, aceptaras a Dios en tu corazón. – Le dijo con una amable sonrisa.

- Pero este no es Dios. – Replicó elevando la mirada.

- No, es su hijo y un intermediario para llegar a él, Jesús se sacrificó para que nuestros pecados fuesen perdonados...

– Hablaba cuando él intervino.

- ¿Tú te sacrificarías para que mis pecados fuesen perdonados? – Inquirió y la vio tragar en seco. – Claro no me refiero a la misma manera tan espantosa, no creo que nadie merezca tal sufrimiento, solo para perdonar los pecados de quienes tenían libre albedrío.

- Si me demostraras que quieres ser perdonado, yo me sacrificaría, si lo hiciera.- Dijo con decisión.- hay muchas maneras de sacrificios, una de ellas es estar aquí contigo, cuando podría estar en un hospital. – Hablaba mientras retiraba con cuidado las vendas tratando con esto de evitar la mirada de él que la descontrolaba y la llenaba de miedo.

- ¿Yo tendría que demostrártelo? Jesús no espero que nadie se lo demostrara, lo hizo con plena consciencia y corriendo el riesgo de que aun hoy en día hayan hijos de putas como yo.

- Pero tienes la oportunidad de redimir tus pecados, Dios nos da muchas oportunidades, cada día que nos brinda es una oportunidad para buscar el perdón y aceptarlo a él en nuestros corazones… está en ti cambiar, está en ti ser bueno.

- ¿Quién dice que Dios es bueno? – Inquirió elevando una ceja. – Por el contrario es implacable… crees que creer en él te mantendrá a salvo ¿Dónde estuvo Dios para todo los que han muerto en la guerra y creían en él? ¿Cuándo poblados enteros son atacados por las pestes? Mi madre creía en él ¿Dónde estuvo Dios que no la salvo de mí? Dios no elige entre pecadores y piadosos,elige al azar caiga quien caiga.

- Tienes razón, pero es que Dios no obra de esa manera, todas esas personas que han muerto y creen en él, en este momento están en su reino, disfrutando de su misericordia, están en el cielo, en el paraíso que él mismo nos prepara.

- ¿Estas segura de ello? ¿Estas segura que después de morir hay algo mas y que vas a ir al cielo a bailar con los ángeles? – Hacia las preguntas sin apartar su mirada del rostro de la chica.

Candy trataba por todos los medios de no caer en el juego de él, mientras llevaba a cabo la cura que estaba casi lista, solo estaba terminando de vendar.

- Tranquila no es necesario que respondas… pero esta conversación me ha dejado la garganta seca ¿Por qué no me das un poco de agua de esa que tienes ahí? – Le pidió mirando la botella que contenía el agua bendita y que lo sabía.

Davor se había sentado en un rincón observando de cerca los movimientos de la bestia tratando de ser atento, pero muchas veces sentía que el sueño lo vencía ya que este con sus cuentos casi no lo dejaba dormir.

Candy dudaba en agarrar la botella, sabía que el agua era limpia no había nada de malo si él quería beberla, pero no sabía si sería prudente dársela, si estaba permitido o no darle de beber, sin embargo no se dejaría llevar por las reglas del lugar y lo haría por lo que su corazón le dictaba por lo que al fin la agarró y se la entregó.

Terry destapó la botella y le dio un gran sorbo, dejándola a la mitad.

- ¿Quieres?- Le preguntó tendiéndole la botella y ella negó en silencio. – Sé que tienes sed, tus labios estas resecos, solo que me rechazas, seguro me tienes asco. – Mediante la manipulación era su manera de retarla.

- No te tengo asco, solo que no puedo beber, ni aceptar lo que un hombre me ofrece.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió desconcertado.

- Porque me estoy preparando para Dios.

- Pero a Dios no le agradaría que pasaras sed porque te estés preparando para él… creo que comprendería.

Ella sabía que no tenía opción porque no dejaría el tema, por lo que agarró la botella y le dio un pequeño sorbo encontrando en el borde el sabor de los caramelos de canela y se obligó a no saborearse los labios, eso los hombre lo tomaban como insinuación femenina.

Terry vio que se le había escapado un rizo de la cofia, de un dorado que le hizo recordar el color del sol, en un movimiento rápido, pero delicado lo tomó y lo guardo nuevamente tras el velo blanco, sonriéndole de manera dulce, sabía que sus avances de seducción daban resultado.

Solo que en ese pequeño momento se vio tomándola por la cabeza y golpeándola contra el suelo acolchado hasta hacerla sangrar y partirle el cráneo, por lo que retiro la mano como si la tela le hubiese quemando y por instinto se alejó rápidamente apoyándose con sus talones se deslizaba hasta pegarse a la pared.

Candy no pudo evitar asustarse cuando él le tomó el cabello, pero respiró al notar que solo lo resguardaba una vez más tras el velo.

- Gracias. – Susurró acomodándoselo para evitar que se volviese a escapar, sintiéndose algo extraña al verlo alejarse como una animal herido.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Hola Itxa, si esto fue de un hecho real, los asesinatos lso llevo a cabo un chico de apenas 15 años, al menos acá yo coloque a Terry de 19 años y le doy más razones de peso, al menos ustedes como lectoras pueden apreciar que no está solo, pero este chico nunca pudo probar el haber sido manipulado por algo mas, solo se supo que pertenecía a una Secta Satánica de acá de Venezuela llamada "los Cracri" cuyo lema pueril es: Odio a Dios, odio a la patria y odio a la familia. **

**Al face te enviare por in box un blog que le han hecho y que me ha servido para llevar a cabo esta historia, aunque al igual que como yo he hecho omita, muchas cosas. tiene algunas imágenes fuertes. **

**Gracias amiga por leer. Abrazos!**


	10. Capítulo 10 Abre bien los ojos, arras

**LA BESTIA**

**Capítulo 10**

**Abre bien los ojos, arrástrate en la oscuridad.**

* * *

- No puedo, no puedo te he dicho que no puedo, cada vez que entra solo imagino todas las maneras es que puedo acabar con su triste y estúpida existencia. – Hablaba Terruce sintiéndose desesperado.

- Si puedes, es tu manera de demostrar tu fortaleza. – La voz penetrante no dejaba opciones a reproche.

- Para ti es fácil, ¿Por qué mierda me haces esto? ¿Acaso ya no te he demostrado mi fortaleza?- Inquiría sitiándose verdaderamente molesto, caminando de un lado a otro, mientras el hombre sentado en el suelo lo admiraba en un estado de calma total.

- No lo suficiente, si quieres que tu alma salga detrás del escudo tienes que demostrar que puedes lidiar contra tus propios deseos de matar.

- Pero ¿Por qué con ella? Nadie más despierta esa necesidad en mí.

- Porque lo necesitas, necesitas desear matarla para que cuando llegue el momento no dudes en hacerlo. – Le hizo saber con convicción.

Terruce se detuvo en secó frente al hombre y bajo encarándolo con el odio palpitando en todo su ser.

- ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Eres un maldito Iblis!- Le gritó en la cara, con una ganas inmensas de destriparlo, solo sintió un gran tirón en el cuello y las cuencas de madera se esparcieron por el piso acolchado y la cruz cayo a los pies de Terruce.

Iblis destrozo el rosario solo con el pensamiento, no utilizo, ningún movimiento, ni siquiera lo miro, solo lo reventó sin ninguna razón.

Las esferas esparcidas del rosario se elevaron y empezaron a girar alrededor de él, algo que no asustaba a Terruce, ya había sido testigo de peores muestras del poder de Iblis.

- Abre la boca Terruce. – Le pidió mirándolo con sus cuencas negras y brillantes, con voz lenta pero segura.

El chico no obedecía, estaba cansado de que Iblis lo manipulara, de que hiciera las cosas cuando y como él dijese.

Pero no podía controlar el poder del hombre frente a él, que le hizo abrir la boca aun cuando no quisiese hacerlo y aunque intentara cerrarla no podía y en cuestión de segundos le hizo tragar la cruz, la cual no agarro solo la elevo sin ninguna ayuda y esta termino al fondo de su garganta, obligándolo a que la tragase.

Terruce no sintió dolor, no podía sentir nada desde hacía mucho, solo desesperación cada vez que Candice entraba y quería matarla, agonía que lo torturaba por no poder arrancarle la cabeza y en el preciso momento ira en contra de Iblis por la humillación a la cual lo estaba sometiendo.

- No vuelvas a maldecirme. – Le advirtió Iblis con voz tranquila.

- Tiene que haber otra manera… Iblis, solo quiero ser lo de antes, no quiero ya esto, ya no lo quiero… quiero poder sentir al menos remordimiento, dolor, soledad… ya no recuerdo lo que es sentir, quiero sentir compasión al menos un poco, un poco para poder lograr el cometido y regresar a mi vida.

- Quieres ser el mismo joven débil apenas reconocido como un actor, con un éxito que yo te brinde ¿Crees que tu éxito se dio por tu esfuerzo? ¿Crees que eres bueno en la actuación? ¡No! eres pésimo, pero yo te brinde la actitud, manipulé todo para que fuese a tu favor, ahora eres poderoso, todos te temen, todos hablan de ti.

- Pero no quiero estar encerrado, quiero salir tu puedes sacarme, pero me has dejado solo en esto y ya no me temen solo me tienen lastima.

- ¡Tonterías! La enfermera te tiene miedo, todos te tienen miedo y tienes que mantenerlo de esa manera, un hombre poderoso es aquel a que los demás temen, mientras te tengas miedo nadie te molestara, nadie se atreverá a contradecirte.

- Solo soy tu maldito instrumento, no te pedí que me manipularas, no te pedí que entraras en mi vida.

- No tienes que pedírmelo lo hice porque es mi deber hacerlo, es mí misión desviar a algunas personas, necesitamos piezas con las cuales jugar y tú has sido un buen peón.

- Yo te he mostrado que puedo hacer bien las cosas, pero debes ayudarme, al menos unos días ¿Cómo se supone que podre engendrar un hijo en ella sin matarla?

- Debes aprender a controlarte.

- No quiero hacerlo, solo quiero sentir, hagamos un trato, me haces un poco más humano solo mientras me gano su confianza y pueda embarazarla, después puedo volver a ser esto.

- Podría sacarte de aquí y evitar todo este sacrificio, pero obtuve un pago para que volvieras a ser un despojo, una burla, vas a ser tan débil que le darás lastima hasta a los perros.

- No… no quiero ser débil, no quiero ser un pendejo, solo quiero ser lo que era antes de que me engañaras con el maldito rito, me dijiste que solo sería por un tiempo.

- Olvide decirte que ese tiempo seria eterno… solo eso. – Dijo con sarcasmo. – Pero está bien, quieres sentir, dolor, compasión, tristeza, desesperación… lo hare, solo para que veas que sigo siendo tu amigo, pero solo será una prueba, después de que pases por todas esas emociones, me dirás si quieres sentirlas con la enfermera y entonces te quedaras estancado… no será fácil, pero no digas que no te lo advertí, mientras tus deseos de matarla, seguirán intactos. Una sola persona se ganara tu dolor y tu remordimiento. – Al decir estas palabras las esferas del rosario cayeron al suelo e Iblis desapareció.

Terruce giró buscándolo en el lugar y no estaba, se encontraba una vez más solo en medio de paredes y pisos acolchados. Siempre se iba sin avisar, regresaría cuando le diese la gana, por lo que se dejó caer sentado y adhirió la espalda a la pared, dejando al tiempo pasar.

- ¡Bestia! – Escuchó que Davor lo llamaba a través del pequeño recuadro de barrotes. – Voy a comprarte algunos cigarros. – Le hizo saber.

Algo que a Terruce le extraño porque Davor nunca se había ofrecido a comprarle cigarros, ni siquiera le avisaba que se alejaría de la puerta.

En ese momento una visión de futuro llego hasta él y sintió desesperación una nunca antes experimentada, por lo que se puso de pie y corrió a la puerta.

- No… no vayas… Davor no vayas. – Le pidió sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón se agitaban, se sacudían el polvo y empezaban a doler.

- Deja los gritos, ya te escuché Bestia, pero solo voy para que dejes de hablar solo toda la noche y me dejes dormir.

- Yo no quiero cigarros… no hablare, quédate donde estas.

- Si siempre los pides.

- Pero ya no quiero… no quiero. – Lo miraba suplicante a través de los barrotes.

Pero Davor no hizo caso, solo le regalo media sonrisa y se marchó, sin prestar atención a los gritos de la Bestia llamándolo.

Terruce lo llamo una y otra vez sintiendo su corazón latir fuertemente y una presión en su pecho inexplicable, pero no dejaba de gritar, escucho cuando la puerta del centro psiquiátrico se abrió y cada paso dado por Davor.

Él se dejó caer de rodillas e hizo un gran esfuerzo para poder cubrirse los oídos con las esposas puestas, logro el cometido, pero igualmente el frenazo del auto calo en sus oídos al igual que el crujido que hizo el cráneo de Davor al ser aplastado.

El corazón de Terruce se detuvo por varios segundos y no pudo contener un grito de dolor, mientras se mecía con los oídos tapados, lloró, después de mucho tiempo las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos como un torrente y el vació en su pecho lo travesaba, su cuerpo se desato en temblores y todo el dolor, culpa y desesperación acumuladas en su alma estallaron de golpe y todos por una sola perdida.

Sintiendo que todo dolía, que no soportaría, que era la mayor de las torturas, escuchaba los pasos de las personas y sus impresiones de dolor y sorpresa cuando veían a Davor con la cabeza destrozada.

No pudo controlar ni siquiera su organismo y vomito mientras se ahoga en llanto, vio la cruz en medio de alimentos mal digeridos y se alejó lo más que pudo de sus putrefactos líquidos expulsados, quería encontrar la manera de acabar con eso, llamó a Iblis incontables veces para que eliminara todo lo que sentía, decirle que se arrepentía de sentir, que ya no quería ese dolor, ni nada de todo lo que lo estaba matando.

Pero no apareció, las horas pasaban y no aparecía, sentía la garganta arder de las veces que gritó su nombre, de las veces que suplico no sentir tanto vacío y tanta culpa.

Necesitaba algo que lo ayudase a soportar, porque sentía que se rompía y al mismo tiempo se quemaba por dentro.

Las horas pasaban y él seguía llorando, seguía lamentando la muerte de Davor, porque sabía que era su culpa y era de esa manera que se sentía, culpable, abatido, triste, sentía que el dolor se aferraba a él, no podía sentir nada más y solo expresar eso mediante su llanto ahogado que no lo abandonaba, sabía que con llorar no reviviría a Davor, pero no podía evitarlo, era algo que no podía controlar.

El vacío que silbaba en sus oídos lo esclavizaba y empezó a sentir el frio del cual Davor siempre se quejaba, sus labios tiritaban mientras, en su cabeza desfilaban los momentos pasados con el único hombre que se compadecía, podía recordar y sentir dolor, agonía, tristeza, una melancolía que lo atravesaba.

Quiso sacarse esos recuerdos de la cabeza, pero no se iban, reemplazarlos por otros y experimentar otras emociones, por lo que una vez más revivía la manera en como acabo con la vida de su madre y eso no dolía, eso no lo trastocaba, no le hacía sentir nada y al no encontrar nada en que aferrarse una vez más Davor aparecía con su gestos algo infantiles, llenándolo por entero de un dolor agónico que trataba de liberar mediante el llanto y en algunas ocasiones gritos.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Itxa: No te creas yo también me rio con su sarcasmo, eso me gusta ya que puedo jugar con el personaje, hacer en el esa maldad que da miedo, sarcástico y encantador, porque debe hacerlo si quiere salvarse. **

**Tienes toda la razón acá también, creo que tu abuela tiene razón porque el mundo cada vez está más perdido. **

**Abrazos amix!**

**Gracias por leer. **


	11. Capítulo 11 Quiero superar la velocidad

**LA BESTIA**

**Capítulo 11**

**Quiero superar la velocidad del dolor.**

* * *

Terruce Grandchester, sabía que su cuerpo estaba a un hilo de colapsar, pero ese hilo no se rompía, algo lo mantenía en ese lugar, mientras sufría como nada, lo poco que se asomaba de su alma, era víctima del dolor y su cuerpo, era sometido a torturas, por parte del personal del centro de ayuda.

Ayuda, eso no era ningún tipo de ayuda, el ser humano es un animal que actúa por instinto y por venganza, aun cuando él estuvo encerrado con su dolor todo el tiempo y no fue directamente el causante de la muerte de Davor, ellos lo veían de esa manera.

Y durante los quince días que Davor llevaba muerto, los mismos los llevaba sin comer y solo aprovechaba para tomar agua cuando le lanzaban agua fría cada media hora, le habían quitado la ropa, nada podía cubrirlo de ese frio inclemente, que se calaba en sus huesos y que le provocaba a su cuerpo temperaturas de hasta cuarenta y dos grados, milagrosamente y él no creía en los milagros, no convulsionaba, solo temblaba sin control.

Su estómago dolía, a pesar de estar completamente vacío sentía como si tuviese en este una piedra enorme, cada vez que veía que uno de los trabajadores entraba con el balde de agua adoptaba posición fetal, para encontrar un poco de calor, su cuerpo reaccionaba normalmente a los impulsos por lo que casi se había destrozado la lengua a consecuencia de sus dientes al tiritar.

¡Iblis! no aparecía para ayudarlo, por más que lo llamase no emergía de la nada como era su costumbre, solo se encontraba en un charco perpetuo de agua fría, siempre creyó que el infierno sería muy caliente, que este sería estar envuelto en llamas, estaba muy equivocado.

¡Dios! optó en medio de delirios pedir muestra de su existencia, de querer creer en que al menos este pudiese ayudarlo con su "Infinita misericordia" quería creer que al final todos podemos ser perdonados, si suplicamos por su ayuda, intento creer que sus brazos siempre estaban abierto para recibirnos, pero a cambio solo recibía, alguna que otra patada en las costillas de los trabajadores del centro, después de bañarlo con agua fría.

¡Su salvación! Lo sabía, estaba paralizada por el pánico, no quiso verlo más, después de enterarse de la muerte de Davor y más aún la manera en que murió, ella escuchó cuando él se lo deseo, aunque no quiso que fuese Verdad, Iblis se había encargado de hacerlo para que la culpa no lo dejase de martirizar, no podría decir que en paz, porque ese estado no lo conocía.

¡La muerte! Menos, esta no quería hacer su trabajo, no quería dejar desfallecer a su cuerpo, aun cuando este no aguantase más golpes, ni más cambios de temperatura, mucho menos las 360 horas sin dormir, las misma horas sin ningún tipo de alimento, este inexplicablemente seguía funcionando aumentando con esto el odio y las barbaries de los hombres que se habían convertido o intentaban ser sus verdugos, cuando le gritaban Bestia no le importaba, cuando hacían algún comentario de los asesinatos de su madre y a Karen, tampoco le importaba, pero cuando nombraban a Davor solo aumentaban su dolor interno, que expresaba en medio de un llanto que ellos no creían.

La pesada puerta se abría una vez más y él inmediatamente adoptaba su posición fetal, haciendo un escudo a su estómago y escondía el rostro entre sus brazos cruzados.

La luz de la mañana calaba en ese oscuro, frio y ahogado lugar.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios!

¡Su salvación! era la voz horrorizada de su salvación, que clamaba al amor de alguien inexistente.

Se atrevió a elevar un poco la cabeza solo para mirarla acercarse y pudo ver como a cada paso que daba sus pies se hundían en la goma espuma que lloraba y le ahogaba hasta los tobillos.

La luz brillante que la envolvía lo cegó, entonces descubrió que ella era un ángel de luz, uno como lo fue Iblis antes de que su padre lo expulsara de un lugar que nadie sabía específicamente dónde quedaba.

- Esto es una crueldad ¿Quién ha hecho esto? – Preguntaba y sus dos verdugos que admiraban desde la puerta se miraron entre ellos y no dijeron nada, fingiendo no saber y lo hacían mejor que cuando el camuflaba con actitud temerosa las ganas de matarla, esas que ahí estaba palpitando, pero su cuerpo no tenía fuerzas y su dolor en ese momento era más grande que su deseo de estrangularla.

- Terry… - Casi sollozó ante tanta bondad cuando se arrodillo frente a él. – ¿Que te han hecho? Estas hirviendo en fiebre… tengo que ayudarte.

Esas fueron las palabras claves, él necesitaba ayuda y ella quería brindarla, por instinto, como si se tratase de un cachorro herido gateo y se acomodó cerca de ella, dejando descansar su pecho y su cabeza en el regazo de la chica.

Ella se asustó pero no se alejó, lo recibió y cuando sus pequeñas manos le acariciaron el cabello, algo inexplicable paso en lo que quedaba de su ser, empezó a llorar sin control, solo ese toque abrió las compuertas de la nostalgia y del dolor.

Era algo que no podía explicar y alguna vez lo había visto, siempre le pareció algo exagerado y ridículo, pero ahora que lo vivía, comprendía porque las personas cuando se enfrentaban a una perdida y alguien llegaba a brindarles consuelo, su dolor parecía intensificarse, no… no era eso, era ese saber que podía contar con personas que se condoliesen por su dolor… que no estaban solo en eso… que al menos alguien creía en lo que sentían.

- Por favor necesito sacarlo de este lugar, vamos a llevarlo a una tina con agua tibia, necesito cobijas…

- No… no hermana, no podemos hacer eso, él se mantuvo alterado, no queremos que nos lastime, ya vimos lo que le paso a Davor por su culpa. – Hablo uno de ellos fingiendo miedo.

Si su cuerpo pudiese reaccionar y si su lengua no tuviese diez veces su tamaño normal les gritaría que eran unos malditos mentirosos.

- Lo que le paso al señor Davor no fue culpa de nadie, fue un accidente, el paciente no pudo haber hecho nada, estaba encerrado, por el amor de Dios, ayúdenme, es un ser humano. – Pedía casi llorando y se quitó la cofia, con la cual empezó a frotarle los cabellos que destilaban agua a chorros.

Él apenas si podía abrir los ojos a medias y pudo ver el sol, llevaba tres años encerrado y había olvidado como era. Ahora lo tenía frente a sus ojos, un sol que se acercaba a él y le besaba la frente, en un acto de consuelo.

- Todo va a estar bien, tranquilo… ya no llores. – Suplicaba y pudo ver como una lágrima rodaba por la nariz de ella.

- Hermana es un peligro.

- No es ningún peligro… son unos desalmados. – Decía intentado incorporarlo un poco, pero aunque estuviese extremadamente delgado, era mucho más alto de ella. – ¿Cómo podrá hacerles algo si no tiene fuerzas y esta esposado?

Ella observó que de nada valieron las curas que le había hecho en las muñecas ahora se encontraban peor, percatándose en ese momento sin querer en lo que diferenciaba drásticamente a un hombre de una mujer y desvió la mirada rápidamente.

- Está bien vamos a llevarlo a enfermería. – Le hicieron saber a Candy. – Ve por la camilla y traes las correas. – Le pidió el uno al otro.

- No son necesarias las correas. – Dijo la chica mirando los ojos azules que habían perdido ese brillo extraño y que lucían opacos aun cuando estuviesen ahogado en lágrimas.

- Lo haremos por precaución, debemos hacerlo por su seguridad, hemos permitido demasiado con dejarla entrar.

Candy no protestó, la camilla llego y como era de esperarse en enfermería todos le temían y no querían atenderlo, los rumores corrían como el fuego y ese rumor era que el paciente tuvo que ver con la muerte de Davor.

Aun en contra de la voluntad de los hombres, Candy les exigió que la ayudasen, pero no encontró el apoyo, no era lo más sensato para una religiosa, pero los amenazo no le quedo de otra, les dijo que si no ayudaban con la mejoría del paciente se iría a quejar con las autoridades ya que lo que estaban haciendo era un delito.

Ellos cedieron y le ayudaron a meterlo en la tina de agua tibia, en la cual lo dejo una media hora aproximadamente, después le encontró una cama en la cual lo abrigaron con varias cobijas.

Le hizo las curas de las muñecas y le colocaron las correas y lo ataron a las barandas de la cama, para poder dejarla con el paciente y ellos atender a otros que necesitaban su atención.

Candy le suministro unos antibióticos y un sedante, el cual obligó a su cuerpo a descansar, lo hizo dormir después de 360 horas, también le colocó un suero que lo ayudaba a que el dolor en su estómago disminuyera un poco.

Milagrosamente, según "Su Salvación" no había presentado ninguna fractura ya que los hematomas en su torso, específicamente en sus costados evidenciaban hemorragias internas de algunas costillas rotas, pero no eran más que moretones alarmantes.

Su cuerpo estaba descansando, pero su cerebro no, podía escuchar todo a su alrededor, cada paso que ella daba, cada palabra que intercambiaba con algún doctor en la sala contigua, no podía llevar el tiempo, pero sabía que habían pasado horas y ella no se había marchado, seguía ahí.

La escuchó sentarse al lado de su cama y tomar un libro, era la biblia, lo sabía por el sonido de sus páginas, este era distinto al de los demás.

- "Por qué amar a Dios: Amo al señor, porque ha escuchado mi voz y mis suplicas, porque ha inclinado a mí su oído, por eso lo invocare mientras yo viva. Me rodearon lazos de muerte, me encontraron las angustias del sepulcro y caí en tribulación y tristeza. Entonces invoque el nombre del señor, diciendo: "Sálvame señor". Clemente es el señor y justo. Compasivo es nuestro Dios. El señor guarda a los sinceros. Estaba yo postrado y me salvo…" - Él podía escuchar como ella le leía el SALMO 116.

Después de un tiempo que él no podía contar, iba por el SALMO 147, cuando un bostezo interrumpió el versículo 19, sin embargo él lo termino en su inconciencia a medias.

Candy se sentía verdaderamente cansada por lo que apoyó la cabeza al borde de la cama y se sumió en un sueño profundo, mientras él escuchaba la respiración acompasada de ella, sin saber por cuanto tiempo, pero sabía que dormía más que un Koala.

El cuerpo de Terruce despertó y tardo alrededor de diez minutos acostumbrarse al estado de actividad, sobre todo a sus ojos, los cuales temían a la luz, un cosquilleo en los dedos de su mano izquierda, le hizo bajar la mirada, encontrándose a su salvación dormida pero no podía verle el rostro porque este miraba hacia el otro lado.

Las cosquillas en sus dedos las producía el cabello rubio y rizado, que estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, sus instintos desalmados bramaron y saltaron inmediatamente, sin poder controlarlos, su voluntad se encontraba quebrantada, por lo que enredó sus dedos en las hebras y las jalo con cuidado hasta apoderarse de una gran cantidad de cabello, mientras se decía que debía hacerlo y terminar de condenarse, terminar en el maldito infierno y decir adiós a ese ensayo de vida.

Tal vez debía sentirse agradecido, de hecho una pequeña parte de su consciencia así se sentía y no quería hacerlo, pero era más fuerte el maldito instinto que habían puesto en él y que lo dominaba enteramente.

Tiro de los cabellos utilizando toda su fuerza, pero no se movió, su muñeca no le dejaba ninguna opción de movimiento y maldijo a las correas que lo ataban a las barandas de la cama, pensó que podría estrangularla utilizando sus piernas, pero estas también se encontraban inmóviles.

Aflojó el agarre convirtiéndolo en una caricia, descubriendo que le gustaba sentir la suavidad de los cabellos, que ese toque le disminuía de a poco las ansias de querer asesinarla, no las eliminaba, pero tampoco lo torturaban, era como un equilibrio perfecto entre ambas.

Había encontrado la manera de controlarse, Iblis le había dicho que existía la forma de hacerlo y ahí estaba.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Tatiana:** Nena gracias por leer, me encanta que te guste la historia, si tienes alguna duda, no dudes en preguntar, en lo que pueda te responderé.

Abrazos!

**Princess:** Gracias un fin de semana metida de cabeza en la computadora jajajaja y la semana también lo pinta porque a mitad agarro vacaciones jajajaja

Bueno eso me da tiempo de adelantar muchos pendientes.

Ya te paso por inbox al face la información.

Abrazos!

**Itxa: **Si se murió y de la forma que Terry le deseo de mentiras, solo para hacerlo sentir culpable y que le doliera, pobrecito mi Terry, yo te digo que también, que si sentí mucha pena por él, mientras escribía derrame mi lagrimita.

Si no se puede confiar en ese ser ya vemos como tiene a Terry.

Gracias por leer amiga.

Te envió muchos abrazos!


	12. Capítulo 12 Si no te da miedo ser heri

**LA BESTIA**

**Capítulo 12**

**Si no te da miedo ser herida**

**Entonces no tendré miedo de cuánto daño te hago.**

Candy despertó y se encontró con la mirada fija del paciente en ella, esa mirada brillante y enigmática había regresado con toda su fuerza, por lo que se asustó tanto que brinco en la silla la cual rodo, haciéndola a ella caer sentada en el suelo.

Terry la observó e internamente reía ante las tonterías que cometía su salvación y se preguntaba si tal vez Iblis no se había equivocado, porque su única oportunidad estaba en el cuerpo de alguien algo torpe.

- ¡Santo Dios! – Exclamó poniéndose de pie y sobándose las nalgas a lo que el paciente le dedico una mirada descarada y ella dejo de hacerlo inmediatamente. - ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó, obviando el accidente que acababa de tener.

Terruce puso los ojos en blanco tanto como ella le temía, pero esta vez lo hacía por sarcasmo al tiempo que agitaba sus manos casi inmóviles.

- Si… estas atado.

Si Terry pudiese hablar le habría dicho que obviamente así estaba, que no había descubierto a América.

- Solo es por seguridad, pero te he vendado muy bien las muñecas y las correas no te harán daño… ¿Internamente cómo te sientes?

Él meneo la cabeza para indicarle que más o menos.

- ¿Has hecho algún voto de silencio? – Inquirió ella al ver que él no respondía oralmente ninguna de la preguntas.

Y unas vez más él pensaba que era algo ingenua, ¡No! que era muy ingenua, por lo que intento abrir un poco la boca, para que viese que su "Voto de silencio" era obligatorio.

- ¡Por Dios! Tienes la lengua destrozada, voy a colocarte un antinflamatorio.- Le hizo saber poniéndose de pie y encaminándose a una vitrina que contenía los medicamentos.

Terruce se preguntaba si ella no tendría personalidad propia, porque cada vez que hablaba se respaldaba detrás de Dios y eso era algo deprimente para él, recordaba que había estado con mujeres que mientras gozaban de un orgasmo tendían a clamar por ese ser, no quería imaginarse los orgasmo de su salvación, por lo que una vez más puso los ojos en blanco.

- Ya verás, con esto la inflamación cederá poco a poco… eso sí, no podrás comer hasta que no se cicatricen un poco esas heridas, pero apenas lo hagan te preparé un caldo que me enseño a hacer la señorita Pony. – Hablaba con total confianza.

Él espabilo lentamente con esto dándole las gracias, pero quería saber un poco más de la señorita Pony, escuchó devoción cuando ella la nombró, por lo que agito su mano, lo poco que podía.

Candy comprendió que él quería que le diese la mano, temerosa la acercó a la de Terry dudando en permitir algún contacto, pero sabía que él no podría soltarse, eso era imposible, por lo que colocó su mano encima de la del chico.

Terry no podía permitir ese toque porque alteraba sus ganas, los latidos del corazón se le desbocaban y solo quería saltarle encima una vez más, por lo que decidió poner en práctica lo que había descubierto con el cabello de ella, quería saber si con otras partes de su cuerpo pasaría lo mismo, por lo que con su dedo pulgar lo paso por encima de la mano de su salvación quien no retiro el toque.

Candy al sentir la caricia que él le brindaba sabía que debía retirar su mano pero aunque quisiese no podía hacerlo, era algo más poderoso que no le dejaba pensar en que no podía permitir esa clase de intimidad con un hombre.

En poco tiempo él se apoderaba de la mano de ella mientras la miraba a los ojos y ese era el equilibro, empezaba a tolerarla, a sentir cierta simpatía y pudo ver en su mirada selva por qué adoraba a la señorita Pony.

Candy sintió que la mirada de él le desnudaba el alma por lo que la bajo a sus manos unidas e inhalo profundamente armándose de valor para retirar el toque.

- Voy a tomarte la temperatura, lo haré en la axila para no lastimarte la lengua, aun tienes fiebre, quiero saber cuántos grados tienes.

La chica una vez más se alejó a la vitrina y buscó el termómetro él cual utilizo como le había dicho, ella le posaba la mano en el hombro esperando el tiempo.

Terry apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula y retenía la respiración, sintiendo como su sangre empezaba a circular más rápido en sus venas a consecuencia de la adrenalina, definitivamente ella no podía tocarlo, era él quien debía hacerlo, por lo que la miro con una clara advertencia en sus ojos.

Candy se alejó al ver la mirada enfurecida de él, por lo que retiró rápidamente el termómetro y este término en el suelo hecho añicos, mientras ella temblaba, quiso recoger los cristales en el suelo, pero solo dio varios pasos hacia atrás y termino por salir del lugar, sintiendo el pánico apoderarse de ella.

Al salir de la habitación quiso correr, pero varias miradas se anclaron en ella y estaba segura que había percibido su pánico, por lo que trato de no hacerlo y solo camino con paso apresurado, necesitaba un poco de oxígeno, aire libre, solo eso.

Terry la vio salir envuelta en pánico, una vez más intentaba huir de él, tal vez debería hacerlo definitivamente y así librarse de lo que le esperaba, sin embargo la fuerza de voluntad de su salvación era manipulada, eso lo sabía y así como ella no podía mantenerse lejos, él no podía seguir siendo responsable por sus impulsos, era ella la que se acercaba a la hoguera en la que él se había convertido y lastimosamente terminaría incinerada, el tiempo era relativo, podría ser hoy, mañana, en un mes, recién parida, igual su vida sería consumida por las llamas.

Candy al salir se percató de que estaba lloviendo por lo que no pudo irse de ahí, terminó por sentarse en una banca mientras su mirada se perdía en el patio central y frente a ella caía prácticamente una cascada de agua, debido al declive de la edificación, estaba sola, todos se encontraban dentro, hacía frio pero no le importaba, se abrazó a si misma tratando de encontrar un poco de calor.

Con una de sus manos hurgo dentro de su vestimenta a la altura del pecho y tomo el crucifijo con la virgen que la hermana María le había regalado.

- Señor ilumíname, ayúdame ¿Qué debo hacer padre? Eres el único que puede guiarme… no sé qué hacer, sé que debemos mostrarnos fuertes ante las adversidades, que no debemos tener miedos porque tú nos guías y nos proteges… solo te pido protégeme… no sé qué hacer, si es tu voluntad que siga ayudando el alma encadenada de Terruce, aclara mi pensamiento. – Murmuraba su plegaria con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Hermana se siente bien? – Preguntó la voz de alguien que la sorprendía por la espalda, por lo que se sobresaltó un poco.

- Si… si gracias solo necesitaba un poco de aire. – Respondió al ver que era un doctor.

- ¿Le ha hecho algo La Bestia? – Inquirió denotando preocupación.

- No, quise dejarlo descansar.

- ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Por qué le ofrece ayuda? Sé que es inhumano de mi parte pero ese joven después de lo que ha hecho no merece vivir, no merece sus cuidados.

- Doctor, el único que tiene el poder para juzgar es Dios, nadie más puede hacerlo.

- ¿Cree que Dios perdonara lo que él hizo?

- No lo sé, verdaderamente no lo sé, pero si su alma se encuentra prisionera como él dice, seguramente ha sido manipulado y eso Dios lo tomara en cuenta, Doctor nadie esta exento de ser tentado por el mal y a algunos no le dan opción de elegir simplemente el mal se impone y es nuestro deber recuperar a nuestro prójimo y guiarlo por la senda del señor.

- O el mal puede terminar de corromper las almas puras.

- Debemos tener fe en que el bien siempre predomina… ¿verdaderamente cree que si el paciente Terruce Grandchester fuese tan inhumano como ustedes piensan hubiese sufrido de esa manera la muerte del señor Davor? El sufrimiento nos hace humano, nos hace nobles.

- Si es por sufrimiento entonces tiene salvación, porque daba alaridos, no dejaba dormir a muchos… con su permiso, voy por un café ¿Quiere que le traiga uno? – Decidía marcharse porque evidentemente hablar ciertos temas con religiosas no tenían ninguna solución, muchas veces pecaban de nobles.

- Gracias, pero regreso a la habitación del paciente.

- Entonces se lo llevare a la habitación de La Bestia.

- Creo que ustedes mismo lo están condenando con ese apodo, deberían llamarlo por su nombre.

- Disculpe hermana, la costumbre… en un rato le llevo el café a la habitación de Grandchester y aprovechare la oportunidad para revisarlo.

- Gracias se lo agradecería, ya que es poco lo que he hecho, mis conocimientos de medicinas no se comparan con los de un doctor. – Dijo poniéndose de pie.

Candy se encamino a la habitación y al llegar a esta su corazón se empequeñeció y la angustia se apodero de su pecho al ver que Terry estaba llorando con la mirada fija al techo, las lágrimas corrían por sus sienes.

- Todo va a estar bien. – Le susurró ella sentándose a su lado y la yema de sus dedos intentaba retirar las lágrimas que salían una detrás de otra y empezó a acariciarle los cabellos. – Me imagino que lloras por Davor.

Terruce asintió en silencio, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus sienes, no supo porque de pronto sintió nuevamente la necesidad de llorar ante la nostalgia y esta explotó de la nada unos segundos antes de que su salvación entrara y lo que le parecía realmente extraño es que mientras se encontraba sumido en su dolor los instintos asesinos para con ella desaparecían y podía dejarse tocar y disfrutar de esas caricias.

- No debes sentirte mal, no fue tu culpa. – Murmuraba y él asintió en silencio. – No… no lo fue, solo que todo el mundo lo dice, pero bien sabes que no pudiste hacer nada, estabas encerrado, tu no querías que eso pasara, lo sé al mirar en tus ojos, puedo saberlo… el señor Davor seguro estará en la gloria de Dios, porque él se había ganado el cielo con su acciones para contigo, te brindó ayuda y protección cuando nadie quiso hacerlo… ahora… quiero que sepas que yo no te dejare solo, voy a estar contigo, hablare para quedarme aquí, te haré compañía, no voy a dejar que vuelvan a hacerte daño. – En un nuevo impulso ella se acercó y le deposito un beso en la mejilla, en ese momento entraba el doctor con el café en la mano y al ver a la rubia besar a la Bestia este se escapó de sus manos y cayó al suelo.

Candy se puso inmediatamente de pie, mientras que Terry quiso asesinar al hombre con la mirada, por interrumpir, se estaba ganando la compasión de ella, ponía toda su voluntad para no asustarla y ahora ese doctor pensaba en advertirle y llenarla de miedo nuevamente, una vez más su instinto asesino afloraba pero esta vez era en contra del hombre.

**Continuara…**

**Itxa: si aún, tiene ese instinto, pero al no matarla demuestra que quiere salvación que quiere ser el mismo de antes, es porque no es mala persona, no quiere ser lo que es ahora.**

**Ay quien nooo yo lo haría con esa carita quien le dice que no. (Tattys suspirando)**

**Abrazos amix!**

**Tatiana: Me alegra que te guste la historia, no es muy larga la historia tal vez uno 20 o 22 capítulos, pero ya se dará lo esperado. **

**Abrazos, muchas gracias por comentar. **


	13. Capítulo 13 Nadie sabe lo que es tener

**LA BESTIA**

**Capítulo 13**

**Nadie sabe lo que es tener estas sensaciones,**

**Como lo hago yo. Y te culpo.**

* * *

Estaba decidido, su próxima víctima seria el doctor Rickford, le rompería el cuello, de eso estaba seguro, odiaba cada vez que "Su salvación" iba a atenderlo y él se interponía, solo para ganarse la admiración de ella. Lo había hecho desde que ella misma le había dicho que no era monja, que aún se estaba preparando. ¡Grave error!

Quería robarle su única oportunidad de salvarse ¡Maldito egoísta! La miraba lascivamente en algunas ocasiones y eso que era él quien llevaba tres años sin sexo y ese enfermo que tenía la posibilidad a la vuelta de la esquina se había encaprichado con la pecosa.

No solo podía interpretar sus miradas sino también podía saber lo que pensaba, cuando este lo tocaba, habría preferido no hacerlo para así no alimentar su odio, estaba seguro que Iblis le había concedido ese "poder" para que estuviese atento.

- Y La Bestia soy yo. – Dijo con sarcasmo al ver que el hombre disimulo una mirada al trasero de "Su salvación" y los pensamientos que siguieron a la acción, cuando ella salía de la habitación con la bandeja de la comida que acaba de darle y que no terminó porque el imbécil llego a interrumpir.

Después de cuatro días había logrado hablar, la inflamación había reducido considerablemente y sus hematomas habían casi desaparecido algo que mantenía alarmado al personal médico.

- ¿Cómo le hace con la consciencia? ¿Se acuesta con su mujer mientras piensa en la hermana? Digo al menos a mí se me perdonaría mi alma esta escudada.

- No sé de qué hablas Bestia, tus ironías eran para Davor, respeta, porque tengo el poder para matarte, una inyección con aire y te elimino, así que deja el tono de sarcasmo. – Le amenazo sintiéndose molesto ante la altanería del paciente.

- Inténtelo… - Lo instó incorporándose en la cama y encarándolo. – Haga el intento al menos de agarrar la jeringa y le romperé el cuello… aunque en realidad no necesitó razones para hacerlo.

Lo hubiese hecho sin siquiera decirlo si no fuese por las correas que lo mantenían atado a la cama.

- No eres más que un charlatán que intenta meter miedo, psicópata de mierda. – Le hizo saber con rabia, desistiendo de revisar sus signos vitales, le daba igual si mejoraba o no.

- Si, porque soy un psicópata es que sé, que acaba de pensar, que moriría por saber lo que se siente morderle el culo a la hermana, déjeme decirle que morirá sin saberlo. – Le dijo con dientes apretados y tirando de las ataduras. – Le tengo una mala noticia, la pecosa es mía, es mi salvación y no será usted quien se interponga… ¡búsquese una puta!

- ¿Que mierda dices? Eres un enfermo. – Hablaba sintiéndose nervioso, no podía entender como era que había interpretado lo que había pensado.

Trago en seco y mantuvo el aplomo, dándose la explicación que era intuición masculina.

- ¿Por qué se molesta conmigo doctor? – Le preguntó y su voz de odio y amenaza cambio a una de temor. – Si no desea atenderme más lo entenderé… todos me odian y tienen sus razones. – Mientras lo miraba fijamente con rabia, pero su voz era todo lo contrario.

Terruce sabía perfectamente que su salvación había llegado y estaba tras la puerta, podía sentir el olor a rosas.

- Loco ¡Lunático maldito! – Rickford le dijo molesto y desconcertado, en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

El doctor trato de disimular, pero era muy tarde su salvación lo había escuchado, su mirada de decepción lo gritaba y él disimuló a la perfección su sonrisa de satisfacción.

Candy entró con una vasija metálica con agua, una toalla, navaja, tijeras y espejo, se encaminó y lo colocó sobre la mesa.

- Doctor podría por favor permitir que afeite al paciente. – Le pidió y su voz denotaba la molestia.

- No es seguro que utilice esos objetos con él, podrían traerle buenos recuerdos, sobre todo las tijeras. – Dijo con toda la intensión mirando a Terruce.

El paciente bajo la mirada como niño al cual acababan de reprender, mostrándose vulnerable delante de la chica.

- Gracias por el consejo doctor, pero no es necesario que estigmatice a Terruce. – Le dijo con una voz fría, que él quiso aplaudir, se estaba volviendo sumamente protectora "Su salvación"

- Estaré con la paciente de al lado, cualquier cosa…

- Lo llamare. – Intervino la chica y vio al hombre salir.

Candy no podía comprender las palabras tan duras del doctor para con Terry ¿Por qué maltratarlo de esa manera? se suponía que no debía sentir rabia, pero las injusticias muchas veces la rebasaban. La voz del paciente interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

- Gracias, no sé porque él se empeña en verme como una Bestia… estoy intentado encontrar el camino… escucho todas tus lecturas de la biblia y en algunas tienes razón, lo estoy comprendiendo, pero no podré si siguen recordándome las acciones que cometí sin siquiera ser plenamente consciente.

- Me he dado cuenta, pues has dejado de contradecir cada versículo. – Acotó ella preparando la espuma. – Tranquilo Terry, al ser humano se le hace difícil olvidar, pero tu cambiaras totalmente y caminaras por la senda de Dios, ya veras, dentro de muy poco podrás vivir tranquilamente, saldrás de este lugar y si quieres te iras a otro país, casarte, tener hijos, una familia a la cual vas a proteger y le vas a enseñar los designios de nuestro señor.

Terruce sabía que estaba manipulando a la perfección y que ella se acercaba cada vez más, le perdía el miedo y era lo que necesitaba, ni siquiera escuchaba claramente lo que decía, porque muchas veces no podía quedarse callado ante las tonterías celestiales que hablaba y si le prestaba atención ¡Nunca! Podría tolerarla. Sus ganas de matarla no dejaban de latir constantemente, pero las mantenía bajo perfil.

Desvió la mirada donde reposaban las tijeras y las navajas y sus ojos brillaron ante las docenas de posibilidades de utilizarlos con ella.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando ella se interpuso entre sus posibles armas y agarró las tijeras.

- Primero tendré que cortarte un poco la barba para después pasar la navaja.

- Prométeme que tendrás cuidado, pecosa. - Le pidió con voz temblorosa que le salió muy bien.

- Por supuesto… ni siquiera pienses que quiero hacerte daño. – Dijo y se acercó, tomo un mechón de la barba y lo corto.

Terruce cerró los ojos y contenía la respiración, tratando de evitar la mirada de ella y que era "Su salvación" quien lo tocaba, escuchando como cortaba las hebras y no los abrió hasta sentir el frio de la crema espumosa, pero volvió a respirar profundo para después contener la respiración y una vez más cerro los ojos de esa manera se controlaba, ya que al sentir su olor o verla demasiado cerca solo lo desestabilizaría.

Candy fue revelando, poco a poco el rostro de Terruce, descubriendo que debajo de tanto vello facial se encontraba un chico joven, lo recorría con la mirada, mientras él tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía un ángel ante la belleza que poseía, tomó la toalla y retiró los restos de espumas, sin darse cuentan que ya lo hacía solo por acariciarlo, no porque tuviese residuos de crema.

- ¿No me digas que también vas a besarme pecosa? – Formulo la pregunta con picardía abriendo un solo ojo, sabiendo que ella lo estaba admirando y que el corazón se le había descontrolado podía escucharlo palpitar.

Ella se alejó inmediatamente y él logro respirar, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo, cada vez eran más difíciles sus muestras de autocontrol.

Sentía que le habían quitado un peso de encima aun cuando no pudiese tocarse la barba, el no sentir el abundante vello lo alivianaba un poco.

Candy sentía que su rostro se había sonrojado ante las palabras de Terry e intentaba agarra el cepillo, pero no podía sus manos temblaban y no quería que él se diese cuenta.

- Te… te voy a cortar un poco el cabello, lo dejare por los hombros. – Le hizo saber ya que él lo tenía a mitad de espalda.

- Con tal y no me dejes como Cristóbal Colón, está bien. – Dijo con la sátira que nunca podía faltar.

- No, quedaras muy bien ya verás. – Le dijo con media sonrisa que no pudo controlar, se suponía que las religiosas no se mostraban sonrientes, al menos no con los hombres.

Cepilló el cabello con cuidado y lo cortó encima de los hombros, sintiéndose entregada a cada hebra, le gustaba tocarlo, era sumamente sedoso y de un color muy bonito, porque era un castaño oscuro casi negro, pero algunos mechones eran un poco más claros, parecía cuando los rayos del sol calaban a través del follaje de los árboles y estos brindaban una luz que la llenaba de paz, esa mismas sensación le brindaba el cabello de Terry, por eso peinaba con sus dedos una y otra vez, era maravilloso sentir las hebras deslizarse entre sus dedos.

- ¿Falta mucho? – Preguntó sacándola de su ensoñación, del deleite que le brindaba a su tacto.

- No, ya termine. – Dijo sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo. – Te trenzaré el cabello así es más cómodo.

- Lo harás para que no me dé cuenta que me has trasquilado.

- No, te ha quedado muy bien. – Hablaba mientras trenzaba rápidamente, al terminar le coloco una liga para evitar que se deshiciera la trenza.

Candy se alejó en busca del espejo y Terry una vez más respiraba, tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón que se desbocaban ante el esfuerzo que hacía para retener la respiración.

La vio pararse frente a él, de manera sonriente, sintiéndose satisfecha del trabajo realizado, al menos mantenía la distancia y eso era importante.

Ella colocó el espejo frente a él y este le devolvió su reflejo, se quedó mirándolo, reconociéndose, reencontrándose después de tanto tiempo, todo a su alrededor desapareció y solo quedo él con el hombre en el espejo.

Sintiéndose verdaderamente extraño, busco en los ojos azules y no se reconocía, preguntándose ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto? ¿En qué momento había cambiado tanto? Aunque se sentía vacío, en sus pupilas veía vida, tal vez era su alma la que se reflejaba en ellas, se encontraba en el escondite perfecto, tan lejos de él como para no alcanzarla, pero a la vista de las demás personas para que vieran que ahí estaba.

Lo que le instaba a rescatarla, era el recordar, anhelaba sentir esas emociones que invadían su pecho, sentirse más humano, deseaba todo lo que había perdido en el momento en que la escudo, jamás pensó que demostrar fortaleza a Iblis le quitaría tanto, pero también le daría otro tanto.

Le quito emociones, su carrera, su madre, aunque no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho había momentos en que la extrañaba, libertad, amor y una posible familia, tal como le había dicho su "Salvación"

A Cambio se había ganado odio, desprecio, poder, intuición, manipulación y de cierta manera le agradaba lo que había ganado, solo que quería también emociones, no solo vacío, dolor, culpa.

También quería sentir el corazón latir fuertemente de felicidad, sentir nuevamente sus latidos al ritmo de los aplausos de un público que lo ovaciona y no apresurados por estar conteniendo la respiración para no acabar con la única posibilidad que tiene para recuperar su vida.

Bien sabía que no eligió, no quiso ser manipulado de tal manera, ni encontrarse en la necesidad de depender de Iblis, a ese hombre en el espejo sencillamente no lo podía engañar, al reencontrarse con él mismo asaltaban las ansias, quería librarse cuando antes, reforzando con esto la ganas de querer recuperar su alma a costa de lo que fuese, a costa de comerse el corazón de su propio hijo, anhelaba hacerlo, encontrar de una vez por todas la salida.

- Y bien, ¿No me has dicho que te parece? – La voz de Candy irrumpió en el lugar.

- Me veo diferente. – Murmuró con la mirada fija en su rostro. – He crecido.

- No sé cómo te recuerdas, pero eres un hombre.

- Si, la última vez que me vi era… un adolescente, ni barba me salía. – Hablaba como si estuviese haciéndolo con él mismo.

- Bueno, tendrás este espejo contigo, para que te veas más a menudo. – Le dijo retirando el espejo y con eso llevándose su imagen, arrancándole una vez más el alma.

- ¿Piensas elevar mi ego, pecosa? – Inquirió divertido.

- A veces es necesario que mires un poco el hombre en el cual te has convertido.

- En una Bestia. – Dijo con melancolía, pero lo hizo con toda la intensión.

- ¡No! Por favor Terry, no eres una bestia, si mira has quedado muy lindo. – Le hizo saber con inocencia, con la única idea de hacerlo sentir mejor, solo que las últimas palabras fueron más bien arrancadas de su inconsciente corazón.

- ¿Algún día me vas a desamarrar? – Inquirió, obviando las palabras de ella, para no alejarla de las emociones que la delataban.

- No sé si pueda, sabes que no está permitido.

- ¿Y cómo hacemos? Necesito hacer algo urgente con las manos.

- ¿Dime? yo lo hare por ti. – Le dijo con voz suave.

- No… no puedes hacerlo por mí, es que necesito… debo, me pica algo que tú no puedes tocar. – Buscaba la manera de elegir sus palabras y con el tono más creíble posible.

Candy comprendió inmediatamente y aunque intento no pudo evitar que su cara se sonrojara.

- Pecosa será cuestión de segundos, nadie tiene que darse cuenta que me has desamarrado, solo será una mano… - Empezó a hablar con urgencia para que ella creyera en sus palabras y encontrar el objetivo.

- Esta bien, pero rápido, para que veas que confió en ti y que no eres ninguna Bestia. – Sus manos volaron a la correa de cuero y rápidamente pero temblorosa lo desamarraba.

Terry observaba como ella quitaba la correa y al sentirse liberado, elevo la mano ante lo que Candy dio un paso hacia atrás, evidentemente temerosa.

- No te hare daño, dices que no me crees una Bestia, pero me temes. – Espetó fingiendo sentirse dolido.

- No es miedo. – Candy no podía sentirse retada porque se enfrentaba inmediatamente, por lo que el paso que había retrocedido, una vez más la acercaba a él.

Terruce se estaba dando cuenta que las cosas con su salvación al parecer iban a ser más fáciles de lo esperado, se dejaba manipular fácilmente, tenía un corazón demasiado generoso.

Elevo su mano y sabía que ella no se retiraría, poniéndose a prueba una vez más, acercándose cada vez más al peligro, pero al mismo tiempo asegurar si era ese o no el equilibrio; Por lo que llevo su mano al rostro de Candy y con la parte posterior de sus dedos le acaricio la mejilla, ella intento alejarse, pero desistió de hacerlo, solo se quedó inmóvil y cerró los ojos ante el suave toque.

Terruce podía rozarla y no querer matarla, era algo extraño, casi insólito como las algas que podían alumbrar el mar en plena noche, pero si solo alejaba un centímetro su toque estaba seguro que explotarían sin permiso, así como las algas dejaban de brillar si el día las sorprendía.

- Gracias. – La voz aterciopelada de él, agradeciéndole le hizo sentir un vacío en la boca del estómago y algo como mariposa revoloteaban en su interior.

Sensaciones en su cuerpo emergieron, bullían en lugares que debían ser prohibidos, por lo que se alejó con su corazón latiendo desbocado en su garganta ante el miedo que sintió en contra de ella misma, en contra de su cuerpo, que la traicionaba.

- De… de… De nada… - La voz temblorosa no le dejaba dudas a Terry del descontrol que había ocasionado en ella con solo ese toque. – Bueno has lo… que tengas que hacer.

Candy se dio la vuelta porque sentía su rostro en llamas, alejo lo suficiente la bandeja que contenía, las navajas y las tijeras.

- Listo, ya puedes atarme nuevamente. – Le pidió

- ¿Necesitas que te lave la mano? – Preguntó metiendo un trapo en la vasija con agua.

- No es necesario ¡no soy sucio! pecosa, no me he metido la mano. – Dijo con picardía, cuando ni siquiera se había tocado, todo no fue más que una prueba para ella y porque no, una trampa en la cual había caído.

Candy se encamino de regreso a la cama y una vez más le colocó la correa.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Itxa: Si poco a poco se da ese cambio, ya veras, si ya el miedo empezara a quedar de lado. **

**Gracias por leer amix. **

**Tatiana: Ya el miedo empezara a bajar.**

**Gracias por comentar. **

**Saludos!**


	14. Capítulo 14 Dime cuando el beso del amo

**LA BESTIA**

**Capítulo 14**

**Dime cuando el beso del amor **

**Se convierte en una mentira.**

* * *

Aun cuando Candy pidió el cambio de Terruce a una celda más iluminada, que contara con alguna ventana hacía el patio central y no esa que parecía ser un cuarto de castigo donde lo mantenían incomunicado y en el extremo casi abandonado del centro de ayuda, no logró el cometido.

Una vez más, La Bestia regresaba su celda particular, al menos se encontraba seca y el olor a humedad había desaparecido, ahora percibía el particular aroma del sándalo y un poco más iluminada, habían reemplazado la lámpara por una más grande.

La mirada azul recorrió el lugar con aversión aun cuando le habían hecho unas mejoras ya no quería estar ahí, solo quería libertad, empezaba a impacientarse, su calma, su "sin importancia" al parecer estaba llegando a su fin.

- Ya veras, vamos a cambiarla. – Le susurró Candy tomándolo del brazo con esto invitándolo a entrar, mientras un hombre la resguardaba.

Terry al sentir que ella lo tomaba, jaló el brazo bruscamente, sintiendo como si el toque le quemara, no quiso hacerlo de esa manera, pero lo había agarrado desprevenido, sin ningún tipo de concentración de por medio y no debió hacerlo dejándoselo saber con una mirada.

Candy no pudo evitar asustarse ante la reacción de Terry y mucho menos pudo descifrar la mirada que le dedicaba, quería creer que era de disculpa, pero en realidad ese brillo intenso en ellos no se lo dejaban claro y trato de disimular su miedo con una sonrisa nerviosa y reservada, solo para que el hombre no tomara represalia en contra de Terruce, apenas ella saliese del lugar.

Era evidente que nadie lo quería, que todos lo odiaban, las miradas que posaban sobre él se lo dejaban claro y ella se sentía en la necesidad de protegerlo, tal vez era lo mismo que él quería hacer con ella, salvarla de los malos comentarios, ya había escuchado algunos comentarios absurdos entre los mismos empleados, donde decían que él era un hereje y ella se estaba dejando llevar por sus dogmas.

¡Que equivocados estaban! Si solo supieran todo lo que había evolucionado Terry en los ocho días que estuvo hospitalizado, no hablarían de esa manera, él solo se encontraba confundido y era lógico que lo estuviese después del abandono total en el cual se encontraba.

Terry se encamino al final del pequeño cuarto acolchado y se dejó caer sentado en el mismo lugar de siempre, Candy lo siguió y se paró frente a él, para después sentarse sobre sus talones.

- Sigue igual. – Murmuró con la mirada fija en un punto imaginario.

- Si, bueno ahora está más claro. – Acotó la chica moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro observando el lugar vacío y triste, ese en el cual sus voces hacían eco.

- Esto no ayudara a mi mejoría.

Terry se sentía abatido, en poco tiempo se había acostumbrado a escuchar voces diferentes, olores distintos aunque algunos desagradables, no le importaba, quería saber ¡¿Qué demonios pasaba con él?!

Todo cambiaba constantemente al igual que su instinto por matar a su "Salvación" algunas veces podía tolerarla, otras sentía que por mucho autocontrol que se impusiese terminaría saltándole encima y estrangulándola, hasta había empezado a soñar, llevaba más de tres años sin hacerlo y las últimas dos noches, se vio caminando bajo la lluvia, una lluvia incesante y fría, pero no iba a ninguna parte, nunca llegaba a ningún lado.

- Regresare en un rato. – Le hizo saber ella incorporándose nuevamente al ver que él no quería hablar.

Candy salió del lugar, la puerta se cerró y él quedo completamente solo como era costumbre.

Al menos lo agradecía porque quería poner en orden sus pensamientos y las emociones que lo invadían, necesitaba definir su situación.

Intentaba hacerlo cuando la luz de la lámpara se apagó dejándolo completamente a oscuras y a los segundos frente a él, brillaron malignamente las órbitas negras.

- Mi discípulo. – La voz atrayente de Iblis hizo eco en el lugar.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Inquirió Terruce con la mirada fija en las cuencas ébano, ya que no podía verle el rostro ante la oscuridad.

- Porque tú me lo pediste, querías sentir y solo te complací, estoy aquí para eso, para acceder a tus pedidos, ahora quiero que acates mis exigencias, porque vengo a exigirte amigo mío.

- Siempre lo has hecho, no es ahora qué pides algo, desde que te conocí en ese maldito barco no hago más que cumplir con tus imposiciones.

- Escucho molestia en tu voz para con tu maestro y no es aceptable, no voy a tolerarlo, es mejor que redimas tu odio, no es a mí a quien deber guardar rencor y eso es una advertencia, no quiero castigarte... Solo he venido a exigir que dejes de escuchar a tu salvación.

- Además de no poder matarla, tampoco podré escucharla… ¿No la miro tampoco? y fornico con ella telepáticamente.

La cara de Terry fue volteada hacia un lado con fuerza, al tiempo que el latigazo en su mejilla retumbo en el lugar y su piel empezó a arder, como si se hubiese quemado con aceite hirviendo.

- Solo no escuches sus estúpidas reflexiones bíblicas, no lo hagas sino vas a contradecirla.

- ¿Exijo saber porque no debo hacerlo? – Fijando su mirada zafiro titilante en la negra, lo afrentaba y no le importaba, había llegado el momento de retarlo, estaba cansado de esa situación.

- Porque estas creyendo. – Le respondió firmemente.

- No lo hago.- Respondió de la misma manera.

- ¡Si lo haces! Por eso estás perdiendo el control, por eso te estás haciendo débil, no serás más que despojo… si tu creencia aumenta te convertirás en nada y no podrás llevar a cabo tu sacrificio y entonces yo la tomare, me quedare con la mujer y tu seguirás aquí encerrado para la eternidad.

- ¿Estás diciendo que sí creo, recuperare mi alma sin hacer ningún sacrificio? ¿O podre saciar mis ganas de matarla antes y empezar a creer después? existen otras posibilidades y me las ocultas, ¡Me haces pasar por imbécil!

- No amigo mío, creer no es tan fácil, para poder hacerlo la necesitas a ella y sí, podrías recuperar tu alma si crees, pero cuando lo hagas vas a vivir máximo dos horas, porque no soportaras la culpa, terminaras por suicidarte y entonces me apoderare de tú alma y te arrastre a mi reino donde te convertiré en mi esclavo por haberme desobedecido… ya sabes no la escuches. – Le advirtió y desapareció dejando una vez más el lugar iluminado.

Aun se encontraba aturdido, cuando la pesada puerta se abrió y Candy entraba con algunas bolsas.

- He regresado… Terry vamos a cambiar este lugar, ya veras, todo será más cómodo para ti.- Hablaba emocionada. - Déjame decirte que vas a disfrutar de la caridad de las personas, esto te lo envía el señor Gilbert. – Dijo sacando una manta y una almohada. – Ves que no todos te odian, él cree en que Dios te salvara, sabe perfectamente que la caridad es amar a Dios sobre todas las cosas y al prójimo como a uno mismo. Se trata, por lo tanto, de un amor desinteresado... también la dueña de la librería te ha enviado algunos libros, no quise traerte nada de religión, para que puedas viajar fuera de este lugar a través de la lectura, hay varios, tienes de Julio Verne, de Williams Shakespeare, Stendhal y Víctor Hugo, tal vez ya hayas leído algunos, pero siempre es bueno tener algo con que entretenerse. – Le hizo saber con su voz casi melodiosa.

Él no le prestaba atención se suponía que no debía creer ni siquiera en la misericordia, pero frente a sus ojos estaba la prueba, estaba el gesto misericordioso para la Bestia.

Su mirada se posó en las flores que estaban envueltas en un "bonito" papel blanco.

- ¿Te gustan? Estas la he comprado para ti, son narcisos. – Le dijo sonriente

- Me traen recuerdos… - Murmuró. – En los jardines del castillo del duque habían.

Las flores amarillas lo arrastraron tiempo atrás cuando su único refugio era su habitación, intentando con eso alejarse, de los comentarios ofensivos de la maldita de su madrasta y su única distracción era leer y mirar a través de las ventanas, admirar un poco la naturaleza, los narcisos agitados suavemente por la brisa o los pájaros surcar el cielo, mientras su padre vivía en la cámara de lores evadiendo su responsabilidad familiar, hasta que logró deshacerse de él cuando lo envió al San Pablo.

- No quiero nada de eso, llévatelo, no estoy para limosnas. – Su voz tan profunda como la muerte y su mirada fija y fría como los témpanos de hielo de los océanos a media noche, hicieron que Candy se quedara inmóvil observándolo con los de ella acuosos.

- No me lo llevare… si quieres deshazte de ello tú mismo. – Dijo poniéndose de pie y dejando las cosas en el lugar. – Hasta mañana Terruce. – Se despidió casi en la puerta.

Se sentía molesta con la actitud cambiante de él, algunas veces era abierto a nuevas ideas, escuchaba atentamente cuando ella le leía la biblia y otras simplemente era un completo enigma que la asustaba.

- Lo único que podría agradecerte seria algunos cigarros. – Su voz había cambiado totalmente ahora a una divertida.

Con eso aumentando la molestia en ella y a él le había agradado ver que su "Salvación" no era un ser completamente lleno de bondad, que también pecaba con la soberbia, su rostro sonrojado por la rabia le gustaba más que él arrebolado por su nerviosismo o sutil excitación.

Ella volvió medio cuerpo y solo le hizo una mueca de molestia, ante lo cual él soltó una carcajada que hizo eco en el lugar llegando a los oídos de Candy y encantándola como si fuese el canto de las sirenas, sin embargo debía mantener a rayas sus emociones femeninas; Por lo que salió del lugar y lo dejo solo.

Al verse solo una vez más, dejó de lado su orgullo y las exigencias de Iblis;

por lo que se acostó y tomó la almohada colocándosela debajo de la cabeza, disfrutando de la comodidad, sin pensarlo mucho eligió los Miserables de Víctor Hugo, a medida que leía entraba y derivaba la obra, la cual infería sobre la naturaleza del bien, el mal, la historia de Francia, la arquitectura de París, la política, la ética, la justicia, la religión, la sociedad y las clases. La naturaleza del amor romántico y familiar.

Sin duda alguna lo que de cierta manera lo trastocó fue la historia de Valjean porque no se explicaba cómo era que después de haberle hecho mal al arzobispo al robarle las pocas pertenencias, este aun así se preocupaba por él y le ayudo, mintiendo para que no lo llevasen de nuevo a prisión, de lo cual aprendió y logró ser un hombre de bien, solo que la injusticia siempre lo perseguía.

Continúo leyendo sin saber por cuanto tiempo hasta que se quedó dormido y esa noche soñó que era Valjean y que tenía alguna posibilidad de cambiar, gracias a la ayuda divina y desinteresada de su "Salvación"

- Ave María,

gratia plena,

Dominus tecum,

benedicta tu in muliéribus…

La voz melodiosa lo saco del estado sueño, se encontraba boca abajo, apenas elevó la cabeza y con pesadez abrió un ojo, encontrándose con su "Salvación" de espaldas cantando el Ave María, mientras organizaba nuevos narcisos en un florero de plástico.

Candy sintió la fuerza de la mirada de Terry sobre su espalda por lo que volvió medio cuerpo y sonriente le dijo.

-¡Buenos días! Veo que has dormido bien. – Su brillante sonrisa demostraba la emoción que le daba el verlo de esa manera y le dio cierta gracia cuando él frunció el sueño.

- Aun duermo. – Dijo con voz ronca, dejando caer la cabeza nuevamente y se colocaba con fastidio la almohada sobre la cabeza.

- Lo siento te he despertado mientras cantaba. – Dijo ella divertida sin dejar de organizar las flores.

- Es que lo haces muy mal… ahora tengo sueño, cuando despierte te enseñare a pronunciar correctamente el latín.- su voz se escuchaba sofocada por encontrarse bajo la almohada.

- Esta bien, cantaremos juntos entonces… pero primero debes ir al baño.

- Cuando despierte lo hare.

- Terry, pero si estas despierto. – Acotó ella observándolo comportarse como unos de los niños del hogar de Pony, cuando querían pasarse de malcriados.

- Tú me estas despertando.

- Esta bien, te dejare dormir… cantare bajito.

- ¡No lo hagas!… no cantes prefiero dejar el sueño para después. – Dijo incorporándose con su cabello hecho un nido de pájaros, por lo que Candy no pudo evitar reír. - ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó desconcertado y observó como ella se acercaba sin dejar de reír se colocó de rodillas frente a él.

- Tienes el cabello desordenado ¿Puedo? – Preguntó con la idea de acomodar las hebras revueltas.

Terry asintió en silencio y cerró los ojos conteniendo la respiración para no hacerle daño, sintió las manos de ella navegar entre su cabello, mientras podía escuchar los corazones de ambos latir fuertemente.

El de ella latía presuroso por las emociones que la gobernaban cuando estaba con él, esas nuevas sensaciones que al azotaban sin piedad, pero que le hacían sentirse muy bien, se sentía plena.

El corazón de Terry se desbocaba por contener la respiración y tomar firmemente las riendas de sus impulsos, la podía sentir temblando y aturdida por lo que aun con los ojos cerrados llevo rápidamente sus manos unidas por las esposas al cuello de Candy, ella se asustó pero no se alejó al notar que el agarre era tierno y no agresivo.

Terry acarició con sus pulgares las mejillas de ella con esto equilibrando las ganas en sus manos por matarla, elevó un poco apoderándose de la cara de la rubia, se acercó aún más.

- Sálvame Candy. – Suplicó en un susurro, dejando su aliento sobre los labios de la chica quien jadeo ante la sorpresa.

Candy se encontraba demasiado nerviosa y los latidos de su corazón enloquecido no le dejaban pensar en nada mas, solo su olfato intervino al extasiarse con el aroma a caramelo de canela, con esto haciéndole la boca agua, sin ser consciente se pasó la lengua por los labios y sintió más cerca el tibio aliento de él calentar la humedad con la que ella misma los había impregnado.

Sumamente aturdida porque el aliento de él era la incitación que la envolvía, normalmente cuando una persona se encontraba recién despierta el aliento no era tan agradable, ni siquiera algún humano podía poseer todo el tiempo tal tentación, la estaba tentando - ¡Santo Dios! no debía caer – Se alentaba con un resquicio de cordura.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Muchas, muchísimas gracias por leer y por dejar siempre un reviews. **

**Feliz fin de semana!**


	15. Capítulo 15 El mundo estaba en llamas

**LA BESTIA**

**Capítulo 15**

**El mundo estaba en llamas**

**Nadie podía salvarme, excepto tú.**

* * *

Terruce se mordió el labio inferior, solo para no arrancar los de Candy de un mordisco, acción que logró que en ella algo subiera y bajara en su estómago, que todo su cuerpo empezara a temblar sin control, una emoción nunca antes experimentada se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Pero parte del cuerpo femenino aun poseía sensatez y no todas las emociones habían subido hasta su cabeza por lo que empezó a negar con esta, los latidos de su corazón instalados en su garganta no le dejaban hablar y sus manos que se encontraban en los cabellos de Terry, bajaron hasta el cuello y las venas de él latían contra las palmas de sus manos brindándole cosquillas alucinantes.

No puedo matarla, no puedo hacerlo… si lo hago me perderé de por vida. – Pensaba él al sentir en sus manos el movimiento de la cabeza de ella y estaba seguro que al mínimo esfuerzo podría romperle el cuello, que las ganas lo seducían con una fuerza impredecible y todo parecía ser más difícil, mucho más.

- Terry por favor… por favor suéltame. – Suplicó al sentir que el presionaba el agarre en su rostro y lo hacía por dos clases de miedo.

Uno, por miedo a que él le hiciese daño, eso no podía evitarlo y otro, por miedo a pecar, a dejarse llevar por la lujuria y mancillar lo que debía ser para Dios.

Si bien no siempre tuvo como primera opción ordenarse como religiosa, ya que había sentido amor terrenal, había sentido amor por un hombre, había amado a Anthony, pero él se fue y sabía que encontraba bien en el reino de los cielos.

Sin embargo ella no podía estarlo, por eso mismo se rehusó cuando George fue a buscarla para llevarla a estudiar en Londres por petición del tío abuelo Williams, decidió renunciar a esa familia y quedarse en su hogar con sus madres y encontrar un camino alejado de todo lo que le recordarse a Anthony, de todo el dolor que le causaba su muerte.

Con edad suficiente se unió a la congregación donde le brindaron la oportunidad de estudiar medicina y graduarse de enfermera, la habían preparado con fe y amor para ayudar al prójimo, para entregarse a Dios, gracias a él logró convivir con su dolor, con la ausencia, encontrando resignación.

Ahora no podía dejarse arrastrar por esas emociones que despertaba Terry en ella, no estaba bien, no debía estarlo, si bien no lo juzgaba, era cierto que él había obrado en nombre del mal y aun no notaba en él arrepentimiento, aun no quería entregarse al perdón, ni siquiera buscaba la redención.

- Terry por el amor de Dios, no me hagas daño. – Una vez más su voz vibraba ante las emociones que la ahogaban.

- No te hare daño… no lo hare, solo sálvame Candy. – Le dijo contendiendo la respiración y tratando de retener el movimiento de negación de ella que lo desconcentraba.

- Yo no puedo salvarte, no sé de qué manera, solo tu fe en Dios lo hará. – Respondió y su mirada se fijó una vez más en los labios masculinos.

El corazón de la rubia golpea aún más fuerte dentro de su pecho, lo hacía con tanta fuerza que le dolía y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al sentir que él no cedía en su agarre, por lo que llevo sus manos al pecho de él para alejarlo en un empujón, pero cuando sintió que él unía su frente a la de ella y le acariciaba la nariz con la de él, no encontró la fuerza, sus manos empezaron a temblar sin control, se sentía como una hoja aferrada a la rama del árbol y Terry era ese vendaval que amenazaba con arrancarla y elevarla por los aires haciendo de ella un vórtice de perdición.

- No quiero que lo haga tú Dios, quiero que lo hagas tú… por favor sálvame... solo tú puedes hacerlo.

- No puedo… no puedo.

- Si puedes. – Su voz denoto convicción y se armó de valor y control uniendo sus labios a los de ella, ofreciéndole para él el beso de la salvación y para ella el del pecado.

Candy no correspondía al beso, hasta que Terry le hizo probar la punta de su lengua y entonces él pensó que quien terminaría arrancándole la boca de un mordisco seria ella a él, era su primer beso sin lugar a duda, pero su ansias al probar su saliva se desbocaron, queriendo con esto acabarle los labios a succiones, se encontraba desesperada y hasta tiraba de su lengua sin cuidado ¡Y el peligroso era él!

Candy no podía pensar, una densa nube blanca había nublado su razón solo se dejaba llevar por instinto, por lo más dulce y delicioso que hubiese probado en su vida, la saliva de Terry hasta poseía ese característico picor de la canela, ni siquiera era consciente de que era ella quien lo retenía al llevarle las manos a la nuca, ella no besaba, se lo devoraba.

Sin aliento y con la quijada adolorida se alejó jadeante con la respiración sumamente pesada, boqueando lentamente para seguir aspirando con su boca el aliento de él.

La bruma de excitación y deseo que escudaba su consciencia se fue disipando de a poco, dejándole más claro el panorama y haciéndola consciente de lo que había pasado.

- ¿Que he hecho? ¿Qué hemos hecho? – Murmuró con voz temblorosa y ahogada.

- Yo te he besado, pero tú me has comido la boca sin dejarme respirar pecosa. – Le hizo saber elevando la comisura derecha en una sonrisa impúdica.

Muy a pesar de los instintos asesinos de Terruce también se imponía su apetito como hombre, el placer que estallaba en cada particular de su ser ante las sensaciones que despertaban en su cuerpo los roces de una lengua que recorría la suya con avidez, además de las succiones y los mordisqueos, sentir esa divina falta de oxígeno, ese forcejo por ganar terreno en la boca de una mujer, casi había olvidado cuanto placer se sentía al besar.

Siendo las sensaciones más intensas al despertarse el interés sexual en él después de tanto tiempo, estallaba de la nada, envolviéndolo completamente en latidos y todo tipo de latidos hasta los que tensaban piel y despertaban músculos dormidos.

Pensé que había perdido facultades. – Se dijo en pensamiento al sentir como la sangre circulaba más rápido hacia su amigo.

- No, no esto no está bien, he pecado. – Le hizo saber sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía y lo empujó cayendo sentada y empezó a alejarse de él arrastrándose en el suelo acolchado ayudándose con los talones.

Terry no iba a permitir que se fuera por lo que la tomó por un pie y la jalo, hacia él nuevamente.

Candy quiso gritar, pero no pudo, solo soltó un jadeo y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas ante el pánico, mientras hacía fuerza para que él no la acercara a su cuerpo, se giró y arañaba la tela que cubría la goma espuma cada vez que intentaba aferrarse a algo.

Pero fue imposible, Terry la mataría, seguramente la estrangularía y después se la violaría como hizo con esa pobre chica, le había mentido todo este tiempo.

- Por favor… por piedad. – Suplicó llorando al sentir el cuerpo de él posarse sobre el de ella.

Su cuerpo era pesado y caliente, tanto que la hacía sudar y lo sentía, podía sentir sus latidos sobre su espalda, el corazón de Terry golpeaba contra ella, sentía aun con toda su vestimenta la excitación de él amenazar sobre su trasero.

- No has pecado con el beso pecosa, vamos deja de llorar… bien sabe que ya habías pecado con el pensamiento… no te hare daño, lo juro, no puedo hacerte daño.

Candy sentía el aliento de él colarse a través del velo y calentar su nuca.

- Pero no quiero seguirlo haciendo, yo me quiero ir, por favor. – Pidió con el miedo instalado en ella. – Gritare.

Al decir estas palabras Terry le hizo el velo a un lado para poder ahogar sus palabras en el oído de la rubia.

- No lo hagas, por favor no lo hagas… yo no quiero hacerte daño, solo quiero que me quieras, que me ayudes… sshhh, tranquila. – Trataba de calmarla a ella y calmarse él por lo que son sus labios acariciaba la parte de atrás de la oreja de la chica y bajaba hasta el cuello en ese roce lograba encontrar equilibrio.

- Yo no puedo ayudarte, ya no puedo hacerlo. - Murmuraba sintiendo un poco de calma.

- Créeme yo creía lo mismo, nunca pensé que alguien como tu podría ayudarme, nunca pensé llegar a necesitar de alguien como tú, pero te necesito… te quiero Candy, me has enseñado a quererte, has creído en mí… por ti quiero salir de aquí, ya no quiero estar encerrado, quiero estar contigo, para siempre, has visto mi lado bueno… ese que suplica por tu clemencia, por tu amor desinteresado… me has hecho entender que no soy una bestia, que siento, siento algo puro por ti, eres la mejor parte de todo lo que soy. – Susurraba y rozaba con sus labios el borde de la oreja de la chica.

- Terry, yo te quiero… lo hago como lo hago con todo el mundo, eres mi prójimo, pero…

- Pero estas pecando, porque estas mintiendo, no mientas Candy y el negarse a los sentimientos no es lo más sensato, no te engañes, ni engañes a tu Dios, no lo hagas, he visto las miradas que me dedicas, he escuchado el ritmo de tu corazón cuando se desboca a medida que te acercas a mí, te he visto temblar y lo sé, estoy seguro de ello porque me pasa lo mismo, no sé cómo y no sé cuándo, pero en mi corazón no había nada, ahora estas tú, mi corazón no latía ahora lo hace por ti… por favor créeme. – Suplicaba con voz ronca.

- Si me quieres… si de verdad lo haces por favor… deja que me vaya, déjame pensar, comprende que no es fácil para mí, tienes razón, a tu lado siento emociones nunca antes vividas, pero con esta actitud solo me asustas.

- No quiero hacerlo, no quiero asustarte. – Le dijo incorporándose, liberándola del peso de su cuerpo.

Candy se puso a gatas y se paró rápidamente todo el cuerpo le dolía por el peso de él, pero también sintió frio y un gran vacío cuando el escudo que había formado él con su cuerpo la había abandonado.

- No te vayas sin mirarme, necesito que me mires. – Le pidió sentado sobre sus talones.

Ella se giró y lo miro a los ojos pudo ver el zafiro brillante y ahogado en lágrimas, logrando con esto que el corazón de ella se encogiera y el alma se le escurriera.

- Solo déjame pensar… solo eso te pido Terry. – Murmuró sintiendo ganas de llorar al verlo de esa manera, por lo que se acercó una vez más y se arrodillo frente a él. – Estoy confundida, muy confundida. – Tomó la cara de chico entre sus manos y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Prométeme que pase lo que pase, regresaras. – Le pidió y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. – Sea cuál sea la decisión que tomes.

- Lo haré. – Le dijo y se puso de pie, marchándose.

Apenas la puerta de cerró, la habitación se puso a oscuras y unos aplausos hicieron eco en el lugar, en las órbitas negras las pupilas brillaban maléficamente, más que nunca.

- Te dije que era buen actor. – Dijo Terry con voz normal secándose la lágrima que corría por su mejilla.

- Debo confesar que casi me lo he creído, no te preocupes mañana regresara y si sigues actuando de esa manera esta misma semanas fornicaras con ella, despejare el área para que la hagas gritar… pero mi discípulo, que sea de placer… - Le advirtió de buena gana.- La lujuria es uno de mis pecados favoritos y de los que comete el ser humano con mayor frecuencia, más que mentir, así que quiero que forniques día y noche… considéralo un bono extra... ves que no es tan difícil.

- No… no lo es, pero la quiero aquí temprano. – Le exigió.

- Ya sé que no puedes esperar, tranquilo ella vendrá.

Como siempre Iblis nunca se despedía y se fue así sin más, cada vez que la luz cobraba vida, le hacía saber que su amigo concluía la visita.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Princess: nena muchas gracias, espero y tú la pases super bien con tu aniversario, si trate de modificarla, de hecho solo son los asesinatos lo que me base en la historia real, pero con Terry y Candy podía inventar nuevas cosas. **

**Feliz fin de semana y van dos el día de hoy. **

**Tatiana: Ves ya Terry está pidiendo salvación, necesita de Candy para encontrarla, pero veremos si la encuentra de otra manera. **

**Itxa: Ya ves lo has pedido y te lo hemos condedio amix, ese beso y con clases incluidas, yo quiero un profe así jajajja**

**Gracias por comentar. **

**Abrazos!**


	16. Capítulo 16 Deja que el mundo retroceda

**LA BESTIA**

**Capítulo 16**

**Deja que el mundo retroceda**

**Y por favor déjame acercarme.**

* * *

Candy caminaba por las calles de Nueva York sintiendo el beso de Terry palpitar en su labios y el sabor de su saliva aun en su boca, mientras que en su cabeza había un vórtice girando y confundiéndolo todo.

Es que no podía dejar de pensar en él, ni en sus palabras, ya lo veía hasta en la sopa, sus emociones se descontrolaban con solo pensarlo, nunca se había sentido de esa manera.

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas y las limpiaba constantemente, pasó frente a la iglesia, quiso entrar y confesarse o tal vez orar, pedir perdón, pero sentía que sería un acto hipócrita de su parte porque no estaba segura de querer renunciar definitivamente a los momentos vividos con Terry, ni mucho menos quería dejar de verlo, él solo hecho de pensar en pedir su regreso a Chicago, le hacia sentir en su pecho un hueco sin fondo que se abría abarcándolo todo.

Decidió tomar asiento en una banca para que el hermoso paisaje y la sombra del árbol que la acobijaba le aclararan las ideas.

Y por más que pensara se sentía en un callejón sin salida, solo se topaba con una pared que no era más que un par de hermosos ojos zafiros.

Recordó cuando Terry le dijo que, negarse a lo que se sentía no era lo más sensato y tenía toda la razón, porque intentaría engañar a quien conoce su corazón mejor que nadie, a Dios no se le podía mentir.

- Lo siento padre. – Murmuró al tiempo que desabrochaba lentamente el velo. – Sé que entiendes mi corazón mejor que yo y no quiero ocultar lo que siento, no puedo hacerlo, si no me entregare en cuerpo y alma a ti, lo haré por convicción… te prometo demostrar mi amor guiando a una oveja de tu rebaño, rescatare a Terry y lo haré un hombre de bien un digno hijo de ti mi señor, por favor ayúdame… ayuda a que mi amor y mi fe rescaten su alma, tu mi señor que todo lo puedes, no abandones a tu hijo, no nos abandones, dame sabiduría y persistencia. – Quitándose el velo y doblándolo con cuidado sobre su regazo.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió al cuarto que ocupaba en la pequeña posada. Toda la tarde paso leyendo la biblia, buscando la manera de no sentir ese choque de emociones en su interior, aunque había conversado todo el día con Dios, no dejo de orar antes de irse a la cama y pedirle perdón al recuerdo de Anthony.

Esa noche soñó que se encontraba caminando bajo una intensa lluvia, una muy fría que calaba en sus huesos, era como unos bosques que se mostraban al final del otoño, se encontraban desprovistos de hojas, levantó la mirada al cielo y este se encontraba sumamente gris, las gotas de agua golpeaban en su rostro con fuerza y un vacío insoportable colmaba su pecho.

Aun en medio de ese paisaje triste y oscuro al final en el horizonte un rayo de luz se abría en el cielo y se colaba entre los árboles, como mostrándole un camino o un lugar.

Al despertar ya era de día extrañándose de haber dormido toda la noche sin despertar una sola vez, normalmente iba dos veces al baño.

Se levantó y se arrodillo a un lado de su cama dándole gracias a Dios por un nuevo día, aun cuando hubiese decidió no seguir engañándose y ni engañando a su padre pretendiendo que se entregaría a la vida de religiosa, cuando su corazón latía por un hombre, su amor por Dios si era sincero, la decisión tomada no cambiaba su amor, ni su religión, por lo que seguía con sus oraciones.

Al terminar entró al baño y después de mucho pensarlo decidió ir a ver a Terry, sabía que una parte de ella estaba completamente loca y la otra parte era suicida, pero no podía hacer nada el sentimiento era más fuerte.

Se descubrió sonriendo, mientras se encaminaba y antes de llegar al centro de ayuda, se detuvo en un puesto, para comprar pan, leche y un poco de queso, recordó que ni siquiera había desayunado, además compró otra cosa en el puesto de al lado, colocando todo en un cesta.

Al llegar el hombre que estaba en la entrada del ala norte del edificio no pudo disimular la sorpresa al verla sin su vestimenta religiosa, tanto que le costó creer que fuese la misma y se atrevió a preguntarle, por lo que ella le confirmó quien era.

Una vez más le abría la puerta y se alejaba, él estaba ahí por obligación y su condición para cuidar de la bestia no fue otra que mantenerse en la entrada del edificio, ni siquiera quiso quedarse en el pasillo, mucho menos a un lado de la puerta, como hacia Davor.

A Candy se lo habían advertido, le habían dicho que nadie cuidaría de él y que estaba bajo su riesgo las visitas que ella le hiciese a la Bestia, aun así lo había aceptado.

- Bu… buenos días. – Saludó sintiéndose nerviosa y corazón brincar en su garganta.

Terry levanto la mirada de las últimas páginas de, Los Miserables y por primera vez su corazón no se desbocaba por sus instintos de matarla, sino por apreciar la belleza de la chica, con el cabello suelto se le veía más joven, este ilumino con su color el cuarto.

Llevaba un vestido color ciruela que le hacía lucir más blanca y por primera vez veía la piel de sus brazos, pecho y hombros estos cubiertos de pecas y a simple vista era suave, tal vez más que la seda.

El hábito religioso sin duda alguna le restaba belleza y porque no, la hacía menos humana, casi inalcanzable, indeseable, tal vez por respeto, si, él era un desgraciado, pero siempre fue un caballero y agradeció ese cambio en ella, porque aun pensaba como seria quitar un hábito en medio del deseo, verdaderamente no se lo imaginaba, hasta allá no llegaba.

- Bueno días. – Saludó sin levantarse y colocando el libro a un lado, desviando la mirada fugazmente al hombre que cerraba la puerta.

- ¿Has desayunado? – Preguntó caminando hacia él y colocando la cesta a un lado.

- El único que estaba pendiente de mis comidas era Davor a nadie más le importa si muero de hambre, de hecho se ahorrarían el plato de arroz o avena que me dan.

- No te preocupes yo he traído un poco para que lo compartamos.

- Muero de hambre, pero me gustaría ir al baño primero, ayer te fuiste y nadie accedió por mí para que me permitieran un baño.

- Levántate vamos para que te asees un poco, siento haberme ido de esa manera, estaba muy confundida.

Terry se puso de pie y ella camino adelante, se alejaba cuando él la tomo de la mano, con las dos suyas que se encontraban unida por las esposas.

Candy no pudo evitar que su cuerpo temblara al sentir los tibios labios de él posarse en su mano, eran tan suaves que la hacían suspirar.

- Es normal que estés confundía, yo también lo estoy… mucho más que tú y tengo miedo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo siento miedo. – Murmuró, temía que pudiesen escucharlo.

- No debes temer Terry, Dios nos perdonará, él es generoso y si actuamos con amor no estaremos pecando.

- Tal vez tu Dios nos perdone, pero… - Intentaba decir algo más cuando ella intervino.

- Ya nos ha perdonado. – Le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa. – Ahora te toca a ti demostrar que quieres ser perdonado… pero eso será después de que te refresques un poco.

Candy toco la puerta y después de un minuto el hombre abría.

- Necesitamos llevar al paciente a que se duche. – Le pidió la rubia.

- Eso no me concierne hermana, solo estoy para abrir y cerrar la puerta nada más.

- En ese caso y ante su actitud tan inhumana ¿Podría decirme donde quedan los baños yo lo llevare?

- Hermana no es necesario. – Acotó Terry mirándola a los ojos.

- Es necesario la higiene Terruce.

- Esta bien lo llevare… camina Bestia. – Le dijo dándole un empujón. – Usted espere aquí hermana. – Le hizo saber percatándose como el paciente se aferraba a las manos de ella y esta no se sentía incomoda, ni mucho menos le temía, como lo haría normalmente alguien con sus cinco sentidos.

Candy asintió en silencio, sintiendo una gran presión en su pecho al escuchar y ver la manera como trataban a Terry.

Ella entró al cuarto y ordeno el lugar, un poco apiló los libros cerca de la almohada y dobló la manta colocándola sobre la almohada.

Los narcisos se habían marchitado, se dijo que para mañana le traería nuevos.

Después de unos cuarenta minutos Terry regresó y traía el cabello mojado, se le veía más oscuro y ante su cara recién lavada sus ojos se apreciaban más claros, estos brillaban como el cielo en primavera.

El hombre antes de cerrar la puerta le dedico una larga mirada a Candy con cierto aire de desconfianza, esa que empezaba a instalarse en él al ver el interés de la hermana por ayudar a ese desalmado, algo que de momento no podía comprender.

- Mira aquí hay un pedazo de pan. – Le dijo tendiéndole un trozo generoso.

Terry lo tomó y antes de morderlo lo olio cerrando los ojos y embriagándose con el maravilloso aroma, para después darle un mordisco, sintiendo a su paladar extasiado al probar después de tanto tiempo algo que no fuese arroz o avena sin leche, cuando mucho el caldo que Candy le había preparado.

- Sabe a gloria. – Dijo masticando.

- La gloria es buena al menos eres consciente de eso.

- Bueno es un dicho ¿No? – Inquirió al haberse dejado llevar por su paladar, tragó y fijó su mirada en los labios de ella por mucho tiempo, no desviaba la mirada de la pequeña boca de labios voluptuosos, mientras ella le bajaba la mirada nerviosa.

– Candy… necesito besarte. – Ella elevo la mirada inmediatamente ante la sorpresa. – Es necesario que entiendas que tengo que tocarte o besarte… solo no me preguntes ¿Por qué? Porque no podré responderte, pero es necesario que lo haga.

- Primero termina de desayunar. – Le dijo con una dulce sonrisa, mientras admiraba el rostro de él, buscando algún indicio de maldad y no lo encontraba, no hallaba nada malo en él, solo belleza, una indiscutible belleza masculina.

Él sabía que si no equilibraba su deseo animal podría asustarla y perder todo lo que había conseguido hasta el momento, por lo que como no podía besarla, estando frente a ella se acercó hasta unir sus rodillas mientras comía y la miraba fijamente.

La rubia le tendió la botella de leche ofreciéndosela primero a él, quien bebió la mitad y se la regresó, Candy se la llevó a los labios, sintiéndose nerviosa ante la mirada insistente de él sobre ella, por lo que sin querer derramó leche y esta corrió por una de sus comisura y en un intento de evitar que cayera sobre su vestido, solo la hizo correr por su piel y bajar por su cuello.

Aun cuando ella intento ser rápida y limpiarse Terry se impulsó con sus manos en los muslos de ella y posó su lengua donde bajaba el líquido arrastrándolo con lentitud hacia arriba cuando paso por su cuello ella no pudo controlar su jadeo instintivo y quiso detenerlo, pero sus manos no respondían, solo sentía la lengua tibia de él deslizarse por su piel y se abandonó cerrando los ojos y temblando, definiendo ese cosquilleo en su vientre como placer.

Los abrió cuando sintió la punta de lengua de Terry entrar en su boca con ese sabor que bajaba todas sus defensas, por lo que una vez más los cerró entregándose a ese beso en él que ella participaba más que él y no era su culpa, era culpa del sabor de la saliva de Terruce.

- Tu también necesitas besarme pecosa. – Le dijo con media sonrisa ahogada ante el deseo arrebatado de ella, que succionaba famélicamente sus labios y lengua. – Deja que te enseñe a besar… solo me comes la boca. – Decía en medio de los chupones de Candy.

- Lo… siento… - Dijo de manera ahogada.

- Quiero que lo sientas, pero no a manera de arrepentimiento… quiero que sientas y disfrutes. – Murmuró tomándola por el cuello. – No… no te asuste. – Le pidió al sentir como ella se tensaba cada vez que le cerraba el cuello con las manos.

- Solo estoy un poco nerviosa… son mis primeros besos. – Dijo bajando la mirada, algo apenada.

- Lo sé, pero aprenderás rápido… - Rozó con sus labios los de ella y la chica una vez más succionaba los labios de él. – Tiene que ser más lento Candy… mi boca no se va a ningún lado, ni se va a desgastar… no desesperes, porque después no podrás parar y estoy esposado… quiero que mañana me encuentres una horquilla, de esas que utilizan para sujetarse el cabello.

- ¿Para qué? – Preguntó ella alejándose un poco.

- Para poder quitarme las esposas y amarte… amarte como quiero hacerlo… - Ella negaba con la cabeza. - Por favor, me duelen las muñecas… - Suplicó. – Prometo no hacerte daño… Candy no te haré daño, tienes que confiar en mi… - Se acercó a ella hasta posar sus labios en la oreja, beso muy lento, dejaba caer uno tras otro. – Mira mis pupilas. – Le pidió en un susurro tan bajo y profundó que a la joven le costó entenderlo en el instante, solo las emociones que bailaban en su interior ante el tibio aliento de él colarse en su oído la dominaban. – Y no digas nada.

El emprendió la retirada de lentos besos por la mejilla de la chica, hasta los labios solo dejando caer uno una lluvia de besos, se alejó solo centímetros para que ella pudiese ver en sus pupilas.

Candy se quedó en las pupilas de Terry que siguieron el movimiento de las de ella y comprendió porque él quería mirara en estas, brillaban, eran hermosas y enigmáticas, pero tan transparentes al mismo tiempo, iba a decir algo pero él llevo una de sus manos a los labios imposibilitándole hablar.

- Ssshhh. – Y una vez más acercó su boca a la de ella. – Lento Candy. – Le pidió con media sonrisa.

- Si… disculpa. – Ella comprendió que él no quiso que dijese nada de lo que había visto en sus pupilas, solo le mostró y le pidió que guardara silencio.

Candy en un impulso lo encerró entre sus brazos, lo abrazo fuerte y tiernamente, llenándose de ese calor que él desprendía, sentía ganas de llorar, pero no debía hacerlo, Terry no debía ser merecedor de lastima, solo de amor, de su amor, ese que le demostraba en su abrazo y en los besos que le repartía en el cabello.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Chicas para no hacerlas esperar aquí lo que sigue, que espero les gustes y me digan que tal les parece, cómo va la historia. Muchas, muchas gracias por cada comentario que me regalan. **

**Abrazos!**


	17. Capítulo 17 Conviérteme en alguien co

**LA BESTIA**

**Capítulo 17**

**Conviérteme en alguien como tú**

**No me sueltes, necesito tú rescate.**

* * *

" _**Ellos copiaron todo lo que podían seguir; **_

_**pero, no pudieron copiar mi mente,**_

_**ni alcanzar mi espíritu **_

_**y los dejé maldiciendo y pensativos"**_

_**Rudyard Kipling**_

_**"Húndete en el vacío de lo desconocido. **_

_**!Obligate a dar vueltas !"**_

_**René Char.**_

**(Estás frases me encantaron, la primera para Terry y la segunda para Candy)**

* * *

La mirada zafiro se encontraba realmente brillante, iluminada por esa sonrisa encantadora que mostraba a Terry lleno de vida y bondad, quien lo viese en ese momento jamás podría creer que fue capaz de llevar a cabo los crímenes por los cuales se encontraba privado de libertad.

Las pupilas de Candy se fijaban en las de él, eran hermosas y no podía dejar de mirarlas desde que descubrió lo que se escondía en ellas.

- Gracias. – El agradecimiento de Terry salió a través de la sonrisa.

Él con sus manos unidas por las esposas las llevó al cabello de ella y empezó a jalar lentamente la horquilla que tenía una bonita piedra verde que simulaba una esmeralda, logrando con esto que los mechones que se encontraban recogidos cayeran como lluvia dorada a ambos lados del rostro de la chica, enmarcándolo hermosamente.

Candy cerro los ojos cuando lo vio acercarse y se repetía mentalmente "Lento, tienes que besarlo lento" por lo que no movía los labios solo dejaba que los suaves y lentos besos de Terry se posaran sobre los de ella sensual e intermitentes, haciéndola vibrar y un suspiro se escapó de su pecho y aleteo en el espacio que Terry dejó entre ambos cuando se alejó un poco y aunque mantenía los ojos cerrado pudo percibir la sonrisa de él.

- Anda pecosa bésame. – Le pidió y ella abrió los ojos, sin poder evitar sonrojarse por lo que bajó la mirada. - Hazlo de esa manera tan particular… ya me acostumbre a tus chupones, sé que eres un caso perdido y que no vas a besar como se supone debería, pero me gusta que me dejes saber cuánto puedes llegar a desearme, tu manera tan personal me acelera los latidos.

- No te burles Terry. – Susurró y se resistía a levantar la mirada ante los dedos de él en su barbilla en un intento por elevarla.

- No me estoy burlando, no lo hago… déjame demostrarte que no lo hago, ayúdame a quitarme esto, prometo que no te hare daño, tienes que confiar en mi Candy… - Le pidió al ver que ella mostraba en su mirada un poco de temor.

- No te tengo miedo, solo que estoy un poco nerviosa.

- No debes estarlo. - Le hizo saber llevándose la horquilla a la boca y con los dientes dobló la punta de uno de los extremos. – Gira un poco, coloca la cerradura a mi alcance.

Candy dudo por unos segundos y pudo ver como él introducía la punta en la cerradura, giró varias veces, algunos intentos y al minuto el grillete cedió, con el otro a pesar de tener una mano libre le llevo más tiempo pero logro hacerlo.

- ¡Lo has logrado! – Exclamó emocionada, por el logro del hombre que quería.

- Déjame abrazarte. – Pidió abriendo los brazos y sonriendo como un niño.

Candy no lo pensó y se lanzó a los brazos de Terry, refugiándose en su pecho.

- Se siente también poder hacerlo, Candy eres realmente reconfortante. – Estrechándola con fuerza, no tanta como su instinto le gritaba, ahí estaba latiendo el querer asesinarla, pero no iba a dejar que eso se interpusiera en su objetivo, no caería en la trampa, porque estaba seguro que eso era, esas ansias solo latían para acabar con la posibilidad que tenía.

– En este momento siento que mi vida solo vale segundos, pecosa. – Le hizo saber depositándole besos en uno de los hombros, admirando las pecas de un ámbar hermoso. – Quiero estar así abrazado a tu calor, gracias por existir… déjame ser bueno, dame la oportunidad. – Sus besos empezaron a dirigirse al cuello.

La respiración en Candy se hizo más pesada y su cuerpo se hacía latidos, todo en ella palpitaba, cuando él posaba su lengua, saboreaba y succionaba suavemente su piel, en el momento en que las manos de Terry empezaron a recorrer sus costados, a treparse por sus costillas, supo que jamás se arrepentiría de haberlo ayudado a liberarse de las esposas.

Que todo él empezaba a quemarla con su fuego, pero era un fuego dulce, glorioso, nada tenía que ver con maldad, solo había placer y amor rozando sus cuerpos, aunque quisiera razonar los suaves mordiscos a lo largo de su mandíbula y las manos enredadas en sus risos que le instaban a elevar la cabeza no le dejaban hacerlo y no quería, no quería razonar.

Ni siquiera podía hablar, su pudor le vetaba el habla, no quería pedir lo que deseaba, aunque quiso no pudo contener un largo jadeo que se escapó de su garganta ese que siguió el ritmo de la boca de Terry cuando la abrió completamente y se apodero de su garganta, era como si quisiera devorársela y el deseo que la embargaba no activo ninguna alarma de alerta que le indicará que iba a hacerle daño, al sentir los dientes incrustándose en su piel de extremo a extremo como si quisiera arrancarle la tráquea, mientras su lengua masajeaba agónicamente, cualquier indicio de un posible asesinato quedo relegado cuando empezó a cerrar el espacio, lenta, muy lentamente, sus labios se deslizaban como una compuerta que arrastraba la cordura y estaba segura que los dientes habían dejado una marca que solo le harían recordar este momento de locura, pero no dolía, no fue doloroso, fue algo que bloqueo toda sensatez, con la presión exacta como para pedirle que lo hiciese una vez más, aunque si lo hacía estaba segura que se haría liquida, su centro lloraba y palpitaba con fervor, algo nunca antes experimentado.

La respiración forzada de él solo la hacía vibrar, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando las manos de Terry rozaron su trasero con presión y lentitud, no podía impedírselo se encontraba abandonada y sin voluntad, solo cerró los ojos y siguió viviendo la experiencia.

- Candy hazme benévolo, por favor… - Pidió en un susurró dejando su aliento sobre la boca entre abierta de Candy que rogaba por oxígeno y ella se perdía en ese mar que se abría oscuro e impetuoso, las pupilas dilatadas mostraban aún más lo que en ella se escondían.

- Yo no puedo hacerlo… Dios lo hará… Terry tienes que creer en él.

- Yo creo en ti, solo creo que ti, en tu bondad, en tu boca… - Murmuraba y rozaba con sus labios los de ella. – En mi boca y en los besos que nos damos. – Fundiendo a Candy entre sus brazos a consecuencia del beso que le ofrecía y ella desesperaba en la boca de Terry. – Solo tú eres, mi redención, sin duda alguna solo creo en ti… creo en ese verde que me recuerda a los bosques, a la esperanza… en esa bondad que sale de tu corazón y que solo tú puedes ser mi destino, no necesito creer en nada mas, en nada y yo quiero que creas en mí, que me necesites.

- Yo te creo Terry… te creo y te necesito. – Ella llevó su mano y acaricio con la yema de sus dedos los labios de él, quien la hizo suspirar cuando los succiono suavemente.

Mientras la enloquecía con su boca sus manos empezaron a desvestirla, ella ni siquiera era consciente que a su vestido no se le había escapado un solo botón de las manos de Terry, que los de su enagua de cuerpo entero tampoco habían corrido con suerte y que los broches de su sujetador habían cedido, él la había encarcelado con su mirada y le había hecho perder la razón la cual encontró cuando él empezó a acariciarla.

Candy sintió las yemas de los dedos de Terry recorrer con extrema lentitud por su espina dorsal, bajando y subiendo.

- Creo… Terry… debemos, por favor. – No podía hilar una palabra completa ante la excitación que la envolvía. – tenemos que detenernos.

- No es lo que queremos… - Le hizo saber y la calló con un beso, mientras que su mano siguió bajando llegando a terrenos más placenteros para ambos, sus dedos impúdicos se abrieron espacio a través de la ropa interior de la chica y se adentraron por en medio de las nalgas rozando suavemente en su viaje el botón que hizo que ella arqueara su cuerpo y ahogara un jadeo en la boca de él, quería liberarse, pero él le ofrecía con su lengua para que no lo hiciera.

Mientras sus dedos siguieron su viaje y esta vez fue él quien ahogó un largo jadeo al sentir los vellos que le anunciaban las puertas del placer que ella resguardaba y donde radicaba su salvación.

- Quiero tenerte Candy. – Su mirada ataba la de Candy que vibraba sin control y sonrojada hasta el cabello. – Déjame tenerte y me tendrás también.

Candy debía negar, pero no era lo que quería, sentía que si Terry retiraba los dedos que menguaban un poco esa necesidad en su centró, agonizaría y tal vez moriría, por lo que asintió, dándole con esto el permiso de hacerse mujer para él, que él la hiciese su mujer, nunca pensó que se entregaría por primera a vez a un hombre que tenía el alma encerrada en las pupilas.

- No tengas miedo.

- No lo tengo. – Su voz vibraba ante el placer, pero sus palabras salieron con convicción, llevándose por premio una sonrisa que hizo que su corazón diera una voltereta dentro de su pecho.

- Entonces no te cohíbas, no solo te quedes mirando… bésame como quieras y acaríciame… si prefieres mis cabellos, son para ti. – Él sabía que Candy sentía cierta debilidad por su melena castaña y lo comprobó cuando se pendo de esta y los labios de ella querían una vez más comerse los de él.

Mientras lo besaba Terry aprovecho para quitarle arrastrar el vestido y toda prenda que se interpusiera, para después él con menos cuidado quitarse su ropa.

- Estoy temblando… estoy a punto de morir. – Balbució Candy mirándolo a los ojos, aferrada a los cabellos de él.

Candy lo había visto desnudo pero no excitado y eso era nuevo para ella, todo lo que estaba experimentando y viendo era nuevo, pero con una belleza y un placer como nada de lo había vivido hasta ahora.

Sentía frio y pudor, su cuerpo desnudo estaba completamente erizado y evitando que la viera se abrazó a él sintiendo calor y sus cuerpos temblaban al mismo ritmo.

Terry se alejó lentamente del abrazo y bajo con un camino de besos húmedos hasta ponerse de rodillas y el vello dorado se vio cubierto por las manos de ella, él las besos, no quiso obligarla a que se mostrara cuando su mirada estaba tan cerca y eso lo excitaba aún más, ver como ella aun resguardaba su salvación, mientras él le quitaba los zapatos.

Después llevo sus manos a las caderas de ella y las presionó mientras posaba su nariz encima del dorso de la mano que limitaba, llenándose de ese olor a mar, que lo hacía sentir en el puerto de la libertad.

- Ven aquí Candy. – Le pidió instándola con sus manos en las caderas para que se arrodillara igual que él. – No vas a morir, solo es excitación… es normal que vibres con mis besos y caricias.

La rubia lo hizo lentamente y él la abrazos y mientras la besaba ambos terminaron acostados, con las piernas entrelazadas, Terry con una mano le acariciaba el rostro y la otra bajo al sur, pidiéndole permiso a los muslos de la chica y verificando que tan receptiva se encontraba… estaba muy receptiva, sus dedos salieron bañados.

- Gracias. – Murmuró cuando ella le abrió las piernas ante la insinuación que él le hizo con la rodilla.

Se ubicó en medio y todo él temblaba, debía ser cuidadoso y no dejarse llevar por sus arrebatos, ya que sus ansias por matarla quedaron estancadas en los primeros besos, no había un equilibrio porque deseaba ahogarse en ella, romper esa virtud más que cualquier cosa.

- Terry… - Pidió ella impaciente.

- Un momento, pecosa. – Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Llevo ambas manos a la cabeza de ella para evitar que rodara creando una barrera perfecta y la beso, al tiempo que se ahogaba en ella, lenta, muy lentamente y cuando se encontró con la barrera que le confirmaba que era pura, se retiró un poco, para después regresar al ataque.

Ella gimió en su boca y él se detuvo unos segundos, los cuales le parecieron eternos, para después avanzar y moverse entre la tibia humedad.

El casi dolor había pasado, no podía llamar dolor al pequeño ardor que sintió y aun en contra de su vergüenza y de su pudor su necesidad la sublevaba por lo que sus caderas cobraron vida propia y sus manos se aferraban a la espalda de Terry.

El chico aceptó la invitación y empezó la fiesta de los cuerpos, los jadeos, las miradas y los besos, no hacían falta palabras, en ese momento no tenían nada que decirse las miradas y los besos eran más que suficiente, las caricias y el ritmo de sus movimientos median la intensidad de lo que sentían, para que decirlo si ellos lo sabían perfectamente.

Los corazón latiendo en un mismo latido, las savias sazonando los roces, los temblores anunciando la gloria, Candy empezaba a tensarse a conocer un cielo nunca imaginado, a ver el universo por enteró, no quería bajar, no quería tocar tierra, pero suponía que si se quedaba mucho tiempo moriría de tanto placer y entonces perdería la oportunidad de saborear la boca de Terry todas las veces que quisiera, por lo que se soltó cayó al vacío, jadeante y satisfecha, retomando consciencia cuando escucho a Terry jadear y resoplar como un toro embravecido.

¡Vaya manera de alcanzar el cielo! – Se dijo ella al verlo realmente entregado.

La miro a los ojos y murmuro muchas cosas que ella no pudo entender, mientras seguía desbocado dentro de su ser.

Salía… entraba… salía… entraba… se quedó y convulsionó de placer seguido de espasmos que brotaron savia a gran cantidad, ella pudo sentirla espesa en su interior, caliente como el sol de verano en las mañanas.

Derrumbado sobre ella pasaron los minutos, mientras le besaba el cuello y ella entrelazaba sus dedos en los cabellos y a segundos los besaba.

Lo había conseguido, había conseguido su salvación. – Pensó y una sonrisa se anclo en sus labios.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Itxaaaaaa: espero te haya gustado este capitulo pero sobre todo que te hayas imaginado a quien ya sabemos jajajaja. **

**abrazos amix!**


	18. Capítulo 18 Puedes seguirme Yo te man

**LA BESTIA**

**Capítulo 18**

**Puedes seguirme**

**Yo te mantendré a salvo.**

* * *

Nunca pensó que el placer de entregarse a la persona amada se diera de tantas maneras, todas distintas y con el mismo, propósito: Llegar al borde del cielo y dejarse caer.

Terry se encontraba con la cabeza entre sus muslos y ella apoyaba sus pies, uno en un hombro y el otro en la espalda, delirando y contorsionándose ante el fervor que la recorría.

Su única atadura a la tierra eran sus manos aferrándose a los sedosos cabellos castaños, cuando él paseaba con su lengua, dominando lugares exactos que la cegaban, tiraba de ellos con fuerza y él no se quejaba, ni siquiera abandonaba la labor.

Todo su cuerpo y sus sentidos le pertenecían a Terry que la hacía vibra con anhelo, con la boca presa entre sus pliegues, hurgando y bebiendo, mientras ella se perdía jadeando, las paredes del vientre se le contraían cuando se mecía como ola, envolviéndose en sí misma, perdiéndose, tensándose, derramándose sin poder evitarlo.

Su cuerpo era un débil cúmulo de temblores, cuando regresaba a la realidad y veía a Terry como un felino acercarse peligrosamente sobre su cuerpo, ascendiendo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, por haberla complacido una vez más, con esa mirada brillante que hacía que los latidos de su corazón mantuvieran el ritmo más alto.

Ella llevó sus manos a las mejillas de él y lo jaló con impaciencia, se incorporó un poco y lo beso con arrebato, con ese descontrol que él había despertado en ella, él correspondió con esa pasión que la calcinaba, con su lengua recorría los rincones de su boca vetando los sentidos.

Terry se apoyaba con sus ante brazos y ella lo acariciaba con desespero como si él pudiese desaparecer de un momento a otro, su mano impúdica se aventuró entre los cuerpos de ambos casi unidos y tomó con decisión el miembro del joven guiándolo a las puertas del placer, él bramaba y ella jadeaba, cuando rozaba la humedad caliente.

Candy apenas si se reconocía. De la chica inexperta y temerosa que se entregó a él un par de semanas atrás no quedaba nada, ahora tomaba la iniciativa, no se cohibía en pedir lo que deseaba, era como si algo lujurioso se hubiese apoderado de ella, solo quería pasar todo el tiempo con Terry bombeando entre sus mulos o ella danzando incesantemente sobre el pilar que saciaba sus más bajas pasiones.

Nada podía detenerle, aun cuando estuviese en el pequeño cuarto de la posada pensaba en él, lo ansiaba, lo anhelaba, lo quería colmándola, Terry era su perdición y su vicio, se había convertido en una mujer insaciable y él pagaba las consecuencias porque no lo dejaba descansar.

Aunque él no se quejaba, muchas veces su cuerpo se revelaba y no se encontraba activo tan rápidamente como ella lo necesitaba, era su culpa por haberla arrastrado a ese mundo del desenfreno, de la pasión.

Jadeó ante la sorpresa, cuando Terry rodó con ella y la colocó encima de él, por lo que apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho masculino y agarró las riendas de la situación, sin embargo le gustaba cuando él participaba y le nublaba la razón cada vez que se apoyaba con sus talones y la atravesaba con rapidez obligándola a cabalgar jadeante de placer y dolor… dolor que adoraba sentir, cuando él alcanzaba esos lugares que aún no se acostumbraban.

En las horas que pasaban juntos hacían derroche, hablaban mientras se desvestían o después de renacer de las cenizas a medida los corazones reducían de a poco esas amenazas de explotar.

Terry llevaba dos semanas viviendo una experiencia que lo hacía sentir, podía sentir cada entrega, cada orgasmo y con los días se hacían más intensos, también sus latidos se desbocaban solo de mirar a Candy y reía con las ocurrencias de la chica, sobre todo con los gestos graciosos que hacía y que con esto solo lograba que las pecas en su rostro se notaran más.

Sin embargo cuando ella se alejaba, más de un metro sus ganas de matarla explotaban con tal intensidad que estaba seguro ella se daba cuenta, ya no lograba ocultarlas, porque era demasiado grande el esfuerzo que realizaba por esconderlas.

Sentía que su cabeza estallaría, era como si estuviese acercándose a los extremos, por una parte, deseaba a Candy sexualmente como nunca lo hizo con otra mujer, pero si se alejaba solo anhelaba matarla sin piedad alguna y estaba seguro que si lo hacía no solo perdería la posibilidad de salvación, sino que también acabaría con toda la intensidad maravillosa que lo envolvía cuando estaba con ella.

Iblis había desaparecido y necesitaba que le explicase que estaba pasando con él ¿Por qué mierda, todo estaba de cabeza en su interior? Era un vórtice de confusión que no lograba dominar.

No podría decir que era porque estaba creyendo, bien sabía que no era así, pues tanto Candy como él habían olvidado que existen fuerzas o seres, malos o buenos, que Dios o Lucifer verdaderamente existían, solo ellos en se cuarto, no había nada más, pero cuando se encontraba solo clamaba porque Iblis apareciera y le diera soluciones.

Pues nada de lo que sentía podía siquiera relacionarlo a sensaciones vividas anteriormente, nada de eso lo había vivido antes de que escudara su alma, esa intensidad que alteraba sus nervios era completamente nueva.

La vio ponerse de pie y antes de que se alejara la tomó por la muñeca, su corazón apenas retomaba sus latidos normales después de un orgasmo como para alterarlos nuevamente con sus ansias de asesinarla, no tenía la fortaleza suficiente para resistirse y lo sabía.

- Quédate un poco más. – Le pidió mirándola con sus ojos brillantes.

- Terry… ya es tarde no puedo andar por la calle sola, es peligroso… - No quería decirle que en varias oportunidades le había parecido que alguien la seguía.

Terry vio el temor reflejado en los ojos esmeraldas, pero no era temor para con él.

- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Qué te ha pasado afuera?

- Nada, todo es normal… - Le hizo saber poniéndose de rodillas y tomando su ropa.

- No sabes mentir Candy, algo está pasando.

- Es que, he salido muy tarde de aquí y… pero solo son cosas mías, no me creas…

- ¿Que no debería creerte?

- Es que no se, creo que me siguen. – Dijo al fin bajando la mirada.

- Podrías quedarte aquí conmigo.

- Yo quisiera, pero no puedo, no estaría bien visto, pueden sospechar y no sé qué pensarían de esto que tenemos, pensaran que estoy loca o que soy más inhumana que tú por aprovecharme de ti. – Dijo y le mostró una sonrisa.

- Solo has tenido razón en las últimas palabras, porque vienes me usas y te vas. – Su voz se volvió ronca y tomó con sus dedos uno de los pezones de la chica y lo pellizco suavemente, obligándole que ella cerrara los ojos y se mordiera el labio inferior ante la sensación de placer. – Déjame vestirte. – Le pidió

Candy se acercó y beso la boca de Terry al tiempo que le entregaba la ropa y él correspondía al beso de manera entusiasta.

- Veamos si lo haces bien. – Le dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba su hermosa y pequeña dentadura.

- Tal vez no lo haga mejor que tú, pero eso no importara porque después de esto vas a quererme vistiéndote toda tu vida, para desvestirte ya lo haces pensando en mí.

Terry agarró la prenda íntima de la chica le insto para que metiera los pies, iba subiendo y acariciando muy lentamente haciéndola temblar y suspirar.

Cuando el turno le toco al sujetador ella se puso de rodillas y de espaldas a él quien le cubrió la espalda de besos mientras abrochaba la prenda y el cuerpo de Candy convulsionaba y ella suplicaba.

- Tienes que irte pecosa. – Le hizo saber dejándole un suave mordisco en la clavícula, al ver lo que ella deseaba pero no podía dárselo, se le haría más tarde.

Colocando la enagua, quemaba la piel de los muslos con las caricias ardientes de las palmas de sus manos, a momentos con delicadeza, pero cuando menos lo esperaba apretaba con fuerza, con la presión exacta para enloquecerla.

Su mirada zafiro se anclo con devoción y pasión en la esmeralda mientras abotonaba uno a uno los botones del vestido y ella sentía que iba a explotar, la manera de seducirla la enloquecía, queriendo solo arrancarse las prendas y entregarse una vez más a él.

Su cabello no escapo de las manos de Terry, quien lo acomodó lo mejor que pudo, sin embargo ella se dio algunos retoques y lo miro fijamente.

- Ahora es mi turno. – Le hizo saber tomando los pantalones blancos.

Terry metió los pies en las botas del pantalón y Candy fue subiendo poco a poco y el cuerpo de él se estremeció cuando sintió que los labios de ella rozaron sus muslos en ascenso, de manera lenta y suave, haciéndolo palpitar, siguió por su cadera y evadió su estaca que empezaba a evidenciar el deseo, ella sonreía con satisfacción y mientras abotonaba el pantalón besaba el vientre masculino, saboreándolo con su lengua robándose la sal del sudor y savias muertas que habían sido absorbidas por la piel después de la entrega.

Agarró la camisa y antes de abotonarla, beso, succionó y mordió las tetillas, arrancándole jadeos y gruñidos, mientras él espacio se iba cerrando, por lo botones, buscó la boca de él y se entregaron en un beso que no calmaba, solo aumentaba la pasión en ambos.

Aun en contra de sus voluntades se separaron, Candy le ayudo a colocarse las esposas y llamo a la puerta.

A los minutos el hombre abrió, ella se marchó y Terry se acercó al pequeño recuadro de los barrotes, para verla alejarse, cruzo el pasillo y antes de perderse Candy le dedico una mirada y una sonrisa disimulada, mientras era seguida por el carcelero.

La perdió de vista y entonces su mirada zafiro vio pasar frente a su puerta al doctor Rickford en dirección a la salida, este lo miro con odio y le sonrió con alevosía, en ese momento supo que era él quien seguía a Candy y que su actitud solo gritaba que esta vez la atacaría, había estado esperando que saliera.

El desespero que sintió cuando Davor no se detuvo ante sus llamados no se comparaba con lo que sentía, el corazón se le iba a explotar.

- ¡No! ¡No te atrevas!... ¡Ayuda! – Gritaba al ver que el hombre no le prestaba atención y solo se encaminaba sonriente.

Maldijo en ese momento el encontrase en esa parte solitaria y las lágrimas explotaron…

- ¡Iblis! ¡No era así! ¡Maldito! ¡No! – Enfurecido y desesperado solo golpeaba la pesada puerta.

- A ti, de los seres

Principio inmenso,

espíritu y forma,

sentido y credo…

Mientras en las copas

destelle el vino

como en las pupilas

fuego divino…

La voz temblorosa de Terry invocaba a Iblis, era el único que podía ayudarlo, pero no aparecía… no aparecía.

- ¡Dios! Por favor… por favor, que no le pase nada, ella confía en ti… ¡Entonces hazte presente! ¡Demuéstrale tu infinita misericordia!... yo me entrego a ti… yo sigo tu camino y que pase conmigo lo que tenga que pasar, yo lo acepto… - su llanto no lo dejaba hablar mientras golpeaba la puerta con impaciencia y nadie parecía escucharlo. – Yo lo acepto. Con mi voz clamo al señor, con mi voz pido misericordia, ante él vierto mi queja, ante él cuento mi angustia…

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Nota: El tema que use es Falow me dé Muse y que titula el capítulo. **

**Itxa: Espero hayas tenido un sueño, super relajado con tu toro embravecido, con la imaginación una quita a Candy y listo jajajajaj la jalas de las greñas fuera de ese cuarto jajajajaa**

**Gracias amix. **

**Princess: Me alegra muchísimo que a tu esposo le haya gustado el video, no sabes cuánto me alegra y que haya tenido las consecuencias esperadas, jajajajaja si es por eso, para que haga feliz a mi amiga, estoy dispuesta a editar unos cuantos jajajajaja.**

**Me alegra que te guste la historia, como lo he dicho yo ni pensaba hacerla, no me atrevía, pero le pedí consejos a Gezabel, bueno imagínate a Gezabel y ella de una me dijo hazla. Jajajajaja no le gusta a ella. **

**Si ya faltan dos días para Mayo, pero reanudamos las publicaciones el 7 de mayo el día del cumple de la pecas. **

**Abrazos amiga!**

**Gianny: Hola nena, muchas gracias por seguir la historia. **

**Me alegro que te esté gustando, ya veremos qué tal va la historia. **

**Abrazos!**


	19. Capítulo 19 Volar de aquí a cualquier

**LA BESTIA**

**Capítulo 19**

**Volar de aquí a cualquier lado**

**Simplemente volaremos de aquí.**

* * *

Candy caminaba con paso apresurado, ya el crepúsculo llegaba a su fin, las luces tristes alumbraban la calle de adoquines, mientras su zapatos hacían eco en las calles solitarias, se hubiese decidió por algo más céntrico, pero eso fue lo que la congregación tuvo para pagar por dos meses.

- Buenas noches.

Candy no pudo evitar sobresaltarse ante la voz y el gesto sonriente del doctor Rickford que la emparejaba, la había tomado por sorpresa y ella se sintió aliviada por tener compañía.

- Buenas noches doctor Rickford, ¿Va camino a casa?

- No yo vivo al otro extremo, solo que la vi salir sola y estas calles, son muy solitarias y peligrosas, aunque me he dado cuenta que le gusta el peligro.

- Lo dice por Terruce Grandchester, la verdad no sé porque le tienen miedo o lo odian.

- Tal vez porque mato a su madre sin sentir el mínimo remordimiento.

- Nuestras acciones no nos definen y menos cuando son manipuladas. – Dijo doblando al callejón que la llevaría a su casa que estaba al final de la otra calle.

- Tiene razón a veces suelen manipularnos, hay personas que tienen tanta elocuencia, que pueden lograr que otras dejen de lado hasta el hábito. – Dijo con ironía recorriendo con la mirada el vestido azul rey que llevaba Candy puesto, anclando por segundos la mirada en la virgen con la cruz en su pecho. – ¿La ha hecho cambiar de parecer la Bestia? – Preguntó tomándola por la muñeca y reteniéndola.

- No tengo porque responder a sus preguntas doctor. – Desviando la mirada al agarre.

- No le haga caso… es un ser manipulador.

- Esta bien tomare su consejo, por favor suélteme. – Le pidió desviando la mirada a ambos lados y se llenó de miedo al ver que el lugar se encontraba solitario y que el callejón era oscuro y angosto, sintiéndolo cada vez más pequeño.

-¿Que hace una religiosa tanto tiempo encerrada con un hombre sin escrúpulos? ¿Qué interés encuentra en él? – Hacia las preguntas acercándose a ella y Candy retrocedía.

- Doctor… - Murmuró cuando él llevo la otra mano al cuello de ella y lo cerró adhiriéndola a la pared. – Por favor…

- ¿Cree que nadie se da cuenta de esa caridad desmedida que le ofrece a la Bestia? le gusta el peligro verdad.

- No, solo busco la manera de hacerle creer en Dios… suélteme.

- ¿De que manera hermana? Porque tiene dos semana sin llevar hábito.

- La creencia no está en un hábito doctor, está en el corazón… ¿Que pretende? Podría soltarme – Pidió y solo sintió la pared de ladrillo incrustándose en su espalda.

- La quiero Candice… es usted muy hermosa y con este vestido mucho mas.- Bajo la mano que tenía en el cuello al sutil escote redondo tomando este y retirándolo posando sus mirada lasciva en sus medias colinas que el sujetador dejaba apreciar.

Candy aprovecho el descuido del hombre y le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna lo empujo y salió corriendo envuelta en pánico, sentía que el alma se le iba y que el corazón se le explotaría ante el miedo, jamás creyó posible al doctor Rickford actuar de esa manera.

No fue mucho lo que logró escapar cuando sintió el jalón de sus cabellos que detuvo en seco su huida y todo fue muy rápido y confuso, el dolor la había cegado y cuando fue consciente se encontraba tirada en los fríos adoquines y con el hombre encima.

- ¡Oh Dios! – Exclamó aterrorizada y con la garganta inundada en un acto de desespero, empezó a gritar, pero solo logró que el hombre la amordazara con una mano, mientras le daba violentos jalones a su vestido y a segundos lo subía e introducía su mano y trataba de arrancarle la ropa interior.

Los hilos de lágrimas de Candy bajaba por sus sienes y su cuerpo se retorcía bajo el hombre dándole la pelea, pero con él encima no era mucho lo que podía hacer, utilizaba sus puños con fuerza, los estrellaba en la cara de él para alejarlo y se ganó una bofetada que la cegó.

Ella solo suplicaba a Dios mentalmente, que le diese la fortaleza, que no permitiera que algo así pasara, mientras sentía la tibia y lasciva lengua del hombre recorrer su cuello.

Rickford empezó a bajarse el zíper con desespero, mientras que con una de las rodillas golpeaba las piernas de Candy para que las abriera y ella se quejaba ante los golpes, ante el dolor en sus muslos.

Estaba perdida, era inevitable que eso pasara, no quería seguir resistiéndose porque el hombre solo la maltrataba, cerró sus ojos, pero solo por unos segundos los abrió y sobre ellos suspendido en el aire una sombra oscura volaba, pudo ver unas cuencas negras con unas pupilas brillantes, algo que le heló la sangre, algo que hizo que la cabeza de Rickford se separará involuntariamente de su pecho mostrándose realmente asustado y sin el previo aviso su cabeza giró bruscamente, Candy escucho el sonido del cuello del hombre al romperse, el cual cayó desplomado sobre ella.

- Nunca supliques a Dios, no las escucha, nunca se conmueve por la desesperación de sus hijos, nunca aparece cuando más se le necesita… ya ves, tu religión solo me presenta como siniestro y lo hace para generar miedo y provocar que se abracen aún más a sus dogmas y credos… y todos tienen su manera distinta, un judío las contempla de forma diferente a un cristiano, un budista no las contempla, los ateo las rechaza y la sitúa a la par de cualquier otro Dios y no soy más que el dios de la luz y la iniciación, quien comprende lo que es la desesperación y el dolor… siempre me han envuelto en un cumulo de falsedades y medias verdades, pero es aquí donde demuestro, quien es quien.

Candy aterrorizada apenas si parpadeaba porque la luz en las órbitas negras no se lo permitía, la tenía sugestionada, tanto como la voz profunda, una que la invitaba a ser escuchada de manera inevitable, no tenía forma, solo era una sombra, pero poco a poco la fue tomando a medida que se paraba a su lado y se mostró ante ella un hombre con rasgos árabes, hermosos, muy hermosos y atrayentes rasgos árabes, después de eso se encaminó como si nada, alejándose de espalda y llevaba una especie de halo que lo iluminaba, era como una luz propia.

El hombre sobre ella estaba muerto no había duda y todo se le nublo termino por desmayarse.

Despertó sumamente sobresaltada, todo había sido una pesadilla una horrible pesadilla, no sabía cómo había llegado a su cuarto, tal vez se encontraba tan cansada que no se dio cuenta y estaba algo aturdida, pero estaba segura que solo fue una pesadilla, en ese momento sintió algo subir por su garganta y tuvo que correr la baño se dobló en el retrete y empezó a vomitar sin control, hasta que no pudo más, sintiéndose muy débil.

Bajo la cuerda y subió su vestido observó sus muslos y no tenía ninguna marca, el dolor de los rodillazos del hombre había sido tan real, pero no… no había ninguna marca, se puso de pie y verifico su rostro, tampoco había seña del alguna bofetada, buscó su vestido y tenía todos los botones intactos. ¡Una pesadilla!

Decidió ducharse para espantar toda la bruma que la envolvía, después de media hora, se vestía con un traje muy hermoso de vuelos que le había regalado Annie la última vez que la vio y que ella nunca pensó utilizar, pero ahí lo tenía puesto y el color turquesa se le veía muy bien.

Al recordar a Annie busco el cofre donde guardaba las cartas que le había enviado el tío abuelo y que algún día, tal vez algún día se atrevería a leerlas, sabía que debía estar molesto con ella porque rechazó todas las oportunidades que le brindo para ser parte de los Andley, pero ella no quería serlo, si ya no estaba Anthony no tenía nada que hacer en esa familia, su amistad con Stear y Archie se mantenía, de hecho les escribiría.

Así fue, sacó una hoja y una estilográfica, dirigiéndose al pequeño escritorio. Desde ese rincón, les hizo saber que se encontraba muy bien, que era feliz, muy feliz y que no necesitaba de mucho para serlo, que muchas cosas habían cambiado para ella, pero otras tantas seguían igual, sobre todo que esperaba verlos pronto, cuando viajase a Chicago porque necesitaba hablar con la madre superiora, sin dejarles saber el motivo que tendría esa conversación se despidió y como siempre les deseaba lo mejor.

Al terminar se dirigió al espejo y se peinó colocándose las horquillas, miro su rostro y se notó algo pálida, pero pensó que se debía a la angustia por el mal sueño, busco en sus ahorros y tomó lo necesario, para comprar un poco de comida y llevarle a Terry, lo que le daban en ese lugar no provocaba a nadie y para por la tarde tomar un taxi, era más seguro.

Salió de la pequeña habitación cerrándola como siempre, se despidió de la amable mujer de la posada y se encaminó, al llegar a la tienda de abarrotes adquirió algunas galletas y mermelada, las pago y como siempre compraría en frente los narcisos, pero de pronto no le agrado el olor de esas flores, le repugnaba, tal vez ya era hora de cambiar, por lo que eligió unas rosas blancas.

Al llegar al centro de ayuda psiquiátrico donde tenían a Terry, se encontró con varias caras consternadas, por lo que le preguntó al hombre que cuidaba el ala norte, mientras este la encaminaba al cuarto oscuro, era como le llamaban al lugar donde lo tenían.

- ¿No se ha enterado? – Preguntó el hombre algo sorprendido.

- No ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Le paso algo al paciente? – Preguntó angustiándose por Terry.

- No, fue al doctor Rickford, anoche se cayó de las escaleras de su casa…

- ¡Por Dios! ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Dónde lo tienen? – Preguntó sumamente sorprendida y el corazón empezó a latirle violentamente.

- Al caer se rompió el cuello, esta tarde le harán algunos rezos y mañana por la mañana realizaran el sepelio…- El hombre dejo de hablar al ver que a la chica se le caía el ramo de las seis rosas blancas y toda ella temblaba.

- No… no puede ser, yo… no.

- Tranquila hermana, son accidentes que pasan… sentimos mucho su perdida, pero Dios sabe porque hace las cosas. – Acotó el hombre que sospechaba de las acciones del hombre, le gustaba encerrarse en los cuartos con las mujeres recluidas, algunas de ellas ya habían denunciado en medio de ataques de locuras lo que el hombre les hacía, pero nadie les creía.

Él se agachó y recogió el ramo, entregándoselo y con una mano en la espalda la insto a caminar.

- La Bestia ha estado un poco alterado, paso toda la noche gritando y pidiendo ayuda, seguramente se lo querían llevar los demonios. – Dijo las últimas palabras a manera de burla. – Si quiere me quedo para evitar algún ataque o al menos protegerla.

- No, no hace falta, gracias. – Observando como el hombre quitaba el candado.

Este la hizo entrar y cerró la puerta, parándose a un lado.

Terry se encontraba sentado en un rincón con las piernas pegadas a su pecho y la cabeza escondida, mientras se mecía, estaba como perdido en esa fortaleza que creaba con sus brazos.

- ¿Terry que ha pasado? - Preguntó la chica con voz temblorosa al verle las manos ensangrentadas.

Él apenas escuchó la voz, salió del trance donde se encontraba y se puso de pie, corrió hasta ella.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿Estás bien? – Preguntaba desesperado, llevando sus manos a las mejillas de ella y besándole los labios con vehemencia. – Estas aquí… estas aquí, mi salvación.

- Tus manos Terry… me han dicho que has estado alterado toda la noche. – Sintiendo como el depositaba besos trémulos y muy húmedos, dándose cuenta que estaba llorando.

- No llores, ¿Por qué lloras? Estoy bien… ¿Estas así por lo que le paso al doctor Rickford?

- ¿Qué le paso? – Preguntó desconcertado.

- Tuvo un accidente en su casa y murió, al parecer fue anoche.

Terry supo inmediatamente lo que había pasado y a quien se debía tal acción.

- Pecosa, tienes que ayudarme a salir de aquí, yo no quiero estar aquí, no puedes estar sola.

- Terry eso es imposible no te van a dejar salir. – Dijo ella algo sorprendida ante la actitud de él.

- Eso lo sé, sé que no me dejaran salir de aquí nunca… quiero que tú me ayudes… Candy escapémonos, vámonos de este lugar, de este país, vámonos… ayúdame Candy. – Suplico con la mirada fija en la de ella.

- Terry eso no es posible, yo… yo no tengo como sacarte, no podemos.

- Si podemos, claro que podemos, tu eres mi salvación y lo puedes todo, mañana por la noche… sé cómo salir de aquí, yo tengo dinero y también en ese mismo lugar esta una documentación para mí, lo hice antes de que me metieran aquí, hay suficiente dinero.

- Terry eso no es legal.

- Sé que no es legal, pero nunca me van a dejar salir de aquí, por favor Candy, debemos irnos, debemos hacerlo, te diré dónde está escondido, compraras pasajes de barco y podremos estar juntos… - Una vez más la besaba y este beso fue más intenso, haciéndolo más duradero involucrando su lengua. - Di que sí pecosa. – Le pidió con la voz ahogada por la entrega.

- ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó ella sin aliento y él no pudo evitar sonreír ante la emoción.

**Continuara… **

**El que sigue es el penúltimo.**

* * *

**Tatiana: Ya ves aquí está el otro para no hacerte esperar tanto, me alegra que te guste la historia, agradezco infinitamente cada comentario que me dejas, ya que de esta manera puedo darme cuenta que les agrada lo que comparto con ustedes. **

**Abrazos!**

**Itxa: Amix aquí el que sigue, ya veremos qué es lo que pasa más adelante, estamos en la recta final, como dirían en Venezuela.**

**Abrazos!**


	20. Capítulo 20 Mueve el mundo y con gracia

**LA BESTIA**

**Capítulo 20**

**Mueve el mundo y con gracia la ves bailar**

**Y con él, el escenario de mi hogar.**

* * *

Candy al día siguiente fue en la mañana a lugar que Terry le había indicado, era una caja de madera lo suficientemente grande que se encontraba al fondo del teatro, en un terreno abandonado, al pie de un árbol, cuando la saco no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la cantidad de dinero, era más que suficientes para vivir al menos unos cinco años.

Lo guardo en un bolso de lana junto con la documentación de Terry, que realmente era falsa, tal como le había pedido se dirigió al puerto y adquirió dos boletos a nombre de Ralph Dankworth, con destino al puerto de Le Havre en Francia.

Decidió comprar algo de ropa particular para Terry, ya que si lo veían salir con el uniforme del reclusorio inmediatamente alertarían a las autoridades.

Tal como Terry le había dicho cuando llegó al centro psiquiátrico dejó las cosas escondidas en un lugar seguro a los alrededores del lugar, solo llevó la ropa de él envuelta en una manta y el té preparado.

Le pidió al hombre que cuidaba el ala norte que la acompañase pues no quería estar sola con el paciente, todo estaba preparado cuando él entró con ella le ofreció la bebida y a los minutos el hombre se desplomó cayendo dormido, Candy pidió perdón por sus acciones, mientras Terry se vestía.

Salieron dejándolo encerrado y antes que alguien pudiese darse cuenta que estaba ahí, pasarían al menos un par de días o tal vez menos, si se percataban de su ausencia.

Salieron lo más rápido posible y esa noche se quedaron en un hotel modesto, en Terry se apreciaba la sorpresa y la felicidad al encontrarse en libertad, algunas lágrimas lo demostraban y los abrazos que le daba le dejaban saber cuánto lo quería y que por amor hasta el ser más inhumano podía cambiar y ser el mejor hombre del mundo.

Esa noche ella escribió una carta a la señorita Pony y la hermana María, despidiéndose y esperando que algún día la perdonasen, no dijo el destino pues aún no lo sabía con exactitud.

También le escribió a Archie y Stear, al igual que a Annie, quien nunca dejo de ser su hermana aun cuando rompieron prácticamente contacto, pues su vida en la alta sociedad se lo exigía, las veces que se encontraron ella le llevaba algún presente como muestras de caridad, entre ellos los pocos vestidos que tenía y que aunque fuesen usados los atesoraba enormemente.

Leyó las cartas del tío abuelo Williams quien en la última le explicaba quién era y se sintió muy molesta con él, pero termino comprendiéndolo, porque supo que al igual que a Terry le toco recurrir a otra identidad para poder vivir su vida.

Le pidió disculpas por no aceptar ser parte de los Andley, por haberlos rechazado, pero solo era el apellido y todo lo que este conllevaba, sabía que nunca se hubiese sentido cómoda siendo una dama, jamás se imaginó como Elisa Leagan, su comportamiento no podía jamás ser tan pulido, no le gustaba disfrazar lo que era, ni tampoco quería abandonar su forma de ser, ni mucho menos llegar a avergonzarse de sus madres y de su origen como lo hacía Annie.

Le había contado un poco de lo que había sido su vida, de cómo había conocido a Terry y le prometió que se mantendría en contacto con él ya que cuando encontraran algún puerto seguro, él podría visitarla, estaba segur iría, porque le gustaba conocer cualquier rincón del mundo.

Al día siguiente muy temprano embarcaron y en su camino a Europa, una tarde mientras observaban un atardecer en cubierta, ella le conto de la pesadilla que tuvo con el doctor Rickford una noche antes de morir y su cabeza dio vueltas y vueltas, todo se le nubló y sintió que se desmayaría pero no lo hizo, su amor le ofreció una silla y la ayudo a sentarse, en ese lugar y mirando a Terry a los ojos asimilo que todo había sido real y entonces lloro… lloro y lloro, abrazada a él porque no quería ser manipulada por el mal, no quería deberle nada.

Terry le hizo entender que si eso no hubiese pasado ahora no estuviesen juntos, él se habría dejado morir, porque su única salvación era ella, su única salida, sus ganas de vivir y recuperar su alma estaban en los ojos esmeraldas.

Una semana después confirmó sus sospechas ¡Estaba embarazada! No quiso decírselo a Terry porque temió que se molestara con ella, lo evito por cinco días, pero ante las preguntas de él no pudo más y le hizo saber que sería padre, pero qué si quería, apenas llegasen a puerto, ella regresaría a América y él podría hacer su vida, todas las palabras salían muy rápido de su boca con la única intensión de que él no la culpara, ni se molestara por lo que había pasado.

Muy por el contrario de sus suposiciones de que Terry la odiara, demostró una felicidad desmedida, tanto que esa noche el señor Dankworth como era conocido en el barco, pidió organizar una fiesta, para celebrar con todos los presentes, el orgullo que lo rebasaba al saberse próximo a ser padre.

Después de eso pasaron algunos malos momentos, porque él no quería tocarla, no quería hacerla sentir amada, ni le hacia el amor y ella solo lo deseaba, lo anhelaba tanto que tuvo algunos sueños muy raros, en los cuales Terry se triplicaba, eran tres hombres todos con la misma cara, el mismo cuerpo, el mismo color de ojos, le hacían el amor, todos la besaban y acariciaban al mismo tiempo, haciéndola despertar excitada, temblorosa y sudada.

Entonces ella lo buscaba, lo besaba, lo acariciaba y él la rechazaba, le dijo que su mayor temor era hacerle algún daño a la criatura, que si algo le pasaba no podría perdonárselo, que todo estaría perdido.

Jamás pensó que Terry llegaría a mostrar tanto amor y que se desviviera de tal manera por el bebé que ella llevaba en su vientre, le hizo saber que nada malo pasaría, lo sabía era enfermera y si él le hacia el amor, no tenía como dañar al bebé, desde ese mismo instante todo volvió a ser felicidad, volvió a ser feliz hasta cuatro veces por días, todas encima de Terry, él no se permitía colocarla bajo su cuerpo.

Al llegar a Francia, se quedaron solo un par de días, después de eso atravesaron Europa con algún intervalo de días o semanas, solo quería encontrar un lugar que les brindase paz, ella siempre buscaba alejarlo lo más posible, no quería que alguien pudiese reconocerlo y juzgarlo por algo que no cometió con plena consciencia, quería no solo brindarle amor, sino protección y estabilidad, tanto sentimental como emocional.

Así fue como después de siete meses llegaron a Samoa, un país que comprende un conjunto de hermosas y maravillosas islas, que se encuentra en el continente de Oceanía, no solo para ella, para él también fue el lugar perfecto, apenas llegaron se enamoraron de Savaii, una de las islas, que poseía gran área de vegetación y rodeada por hermosas montañas.

Para su hogar eligieron una pequeña casa de ladrillos con techos de palma y aun cuando lloviese no se mojaría, los habitantes de la isla sabían perfectamente cómo hacer sus frescos y altos techos.

Contaban con una extensión considerable de terreno, además de tener a muy poca distancia las playas cristalinas, a la cuales se llegaban después de caminar quince minutos, más cerca le quedaban algunos saltos de agua con unos paisajes que la hacía sentir en el paraíso.

Se instalaron en la pequeña casa de tres habitaciones, ella ya le había dejado saber a Terry que no quería un solo hijo, quería muchos más, moría por verlos correr por el hermoso campo, escondiéndose entre la paja, mientras ellos los buscaban.

Le hizo saber que necesitaba una manera de poder sobrevivir aun cuando contaban con dinero este no sería eterno, por lo que, ella le dijo que le encantaban los animales, empezaron por adquirir un par de ovejas y un cerdo que aún estaba bebé y al cual ella alimentaba con un biberón.

Ella aun oraba antes de dormir y al levantarse, creía en Dios aunque su marido no la acompañase, algunas veces la admiraba hacerlo.

Los residentes se ofrecieron a enseñarle a Terry a cultivar arroz y trigo, contaban con suficientes extensiones de tierra para hacerlo y se daba muy bien, la venta en el mercado era productiva.

Candy en el momento se encontraba buscando unas flores para colocar en la casa, siempre le gustaba llenar de vida el pequeño hogar, ya fuese cantando, cocinando o adornándolo a su manera.

Terry podía verla a los lejos con las flore en la mano y que a pesar de su estado avanzado de gestación no se detenía.

- ¿Cuánto más debo esperar? Parece eterno. – Acotó sin desviar la mirada de la chica caminando entre la paja.

- Falta poco, una semana, tal vez menos. – La voz aterciopelada e incitante se escuchaba a un paso de distancia de él.

- Todo ha salido como planeamos… ella no sospecha nada, ya ves que me ha tocado gastar dinero innecesariamente en todas las tonterías para el cuarto de "El bebé"

- Lo has hecho muy bien, has sabido disimularlo.

- Claro hasta me ha tocado cultivar todo ese maldito arroz y soportarme los chillidos del cerdo, solo espero que todo esto valga la pena.

- Lo valdrá, podrás ir a Europa y tendrás el éxito asegurado, apenas harás una audición y quedaras en la compañía de teatro más prestigiosa, me gusta tu ambición.

- Solo quiero salir de este puto lugar… espero las autoridades no me jodan la vida, no quiero que me pase lo mismo que con mi madre y Karen.

- No dejare rastro… destruiré este lugar, nadie te culpara por nada, date el placer de matarla como quieras, tanto placer como sientes al fornicártela.

- Debo admitir que extrañare eso. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Te daré mejores, con más experiencia… solo tendrás que decirme que mujer quieres y la tendrás.

- Espero cumplas con tu palabra Iblis. – Le dijo volviendo la cabeza hacia el hombre que estaba parado a su lado.

- Siempre cumplo. – Le tranquilizo con una sonrisa.

Candy se acercaba con una maravillosa sonrisa e Iblis se fue sin despedirse como era su costumbre.

- Terry ¿Estas fumando? – Inquirió con un reproche.

- Solo uno pecosa. – Le hizo saber dándole una fumada y apagando la colilla en el pequeño plato que había utilizado para cenicero.

Le tomó la mano a la rubia y la sentó en sus piernas, empezó a acariciarle la barriga.

- ¿Cómo está? ¿Se ha movido? – Preguntó con la mirada fija en su salvación la cual se encontraba latiendo dentro de ese vientre.

- Si está bien, pero me voy a poner celosa, porque solo preguntas por el bebé ya no preguntas por mí. – Dijo haciendo un puchero el cual Terry elimino con un beso, un beso que le robaba la cordura a la chica.

- Te amo Terry… te amo, eres mi cielo, mi paraíso. – Murmuró contra los labios de él quien la miraba con su zafiro intenso y brillante. – Mi mejor lugar, nunca pensé tener tanto y ser tan feliz.

**Continuara… **

**Mañana el ultimo y después el epílogo**

* * *

**Chicas millones de gracias por sus comentarios, los agradezco infinitamente, espero les guste y me hagan saber a quién creen ustedes que engaña Terry. **


	21. Capítulo 21 (Final)

**LA BESTIA**

**Capítulo 21**

**Hemos estado cayendo durante todo este tiempo**

**Y ahora estoy perdido en el paraíso.**

* * *

El cielo parecía que iba a desplomarse ante la intensa lluvia que azotaba a la isla de Savaii con vientos que amenazaban con llevarse todo a su paso, los truenos rugían fuertemente haciendo que la tierra vibrará y la pequeña casa de ladrillos temblara, mientras que los gritos de Candy eran opacados por el estruendoso clima.

Terry sentía una mezcla indescifrable bullir en su pecho, sentía temor por Candy, preocupación al verla luchar con valor temiendo que se venciera y no pudiese expulsar a su salvación, también sentía felicidad y ansiedad porque era poco lo que faltaba para tener a su primogénito, sacrificarlo y con esto liberar su alma, volver a ser él mismo.

- Apúrese. – Le exigió a la mujer que atendía el parto.

- Hago lo que puedo señor. – Le reprochó la partera, dedicándole una mirada de desaprobación.

- Terry… Terry. – Murmuraba Candy envuelta en dolor y ansiedad.

Pero él estaba pendiente por ver a su primogénito, apenas y le dedico una mirada fugaz.

- Tranquila pecosa… puja, vamos tienes que traer a ese niño al mundo. – Le hizo saber acariciándole la rodilla y con la mirada ansiosa esperando que se asomara su salvación.

Apenas dijo esas palabras el servicio eléctrico falló y todo quedó a oscuras.

- ¡Demonios! – Exclamó sulfurado.

- Necesito iluminación, velas, traiga velas rápido. – Le pidió la mujer.

Terry salió corriendo de la habitación al abrir la puerta se fue de bruces al tropezar con el cerdo que se encontraba en la salida presintiendo el dolor y la angustia en su dueña.

- Maldito animal. – Dijo con el cuerpo adolorido, mientras el cerdo chillaba y él se ponía de pie.

A los minutos regreso con dos candelabros cada uno traía tres velas, con esto iluminando la habitación y pudo verlo, vio la cabeza que se asomaba.

- Vamos, póngase de pie… largo de aquí. – Le pidió Terry a la partera al tiempo que colocaba las velas sobre una mesa.

- Señor aún no está… ¿Está loco? – Preguntaba realmente sorprendida la mujer cuando él la tomo de un brazo y la alejo del lugar de partera.

- Yo me encargare.

- No… no es así de fácil, sé que quiere ver…

- ¡Largo de aquí ahora! – Exigió a punto de grito.

- Terry no, por favor deja que lo haga la señora Sailele. – Suplico Candy desconociendo de cierta manera a Terry por su actitud tan posesiva.

- Es un peligro se le puede ahogar la creatura.

- Eso no va a pasar. – Decía ubicándose en medio de los muslos de Candy y tomando la cabeza, sintiendo esa extraña energía que desprendía el pequeño, algo que lo emocionaba y hacia desbocar su corazón. - ¡Espere afuera! – Instó una vez más el chico ante la mirada aturdida de la mujer.

Sailele termino, por salir, quería regresar a su casa, pero con esa tormenta sería imposible, los caminos se inundaban, por lo que decidió esperar afuera, aun lado de la puerta, viendo como la casa se iluminaba intermitentemente por la luz de los relámpagos que se colaban a través de las ventanas, estaba segura que serían cerca de las una de la madrugada y sentía rabia e impotencia en contra del señor Dankworth, por su intransigencia y estupidez.

- Vamos pecosa, termina de parir. – Le pidió impaciente.

- No es fácil… no es fácil. – Dijo ella agotada y sintiendo temor ante la mirada que Terry le dedicaba, era como si estuviese molesto con ella y no comprendía el porqué.

Candy sintió la contracción y pujo, estaba vez la creatura salía y el trueno que retumbo en el lugar opaco el llanto.

Terry con manos temblorosas y una felicidad insuperable, elevó a su liberación, que le ofrecía una sorpresa al percatarse que era una niña y no un niño como él esperaba.

Eso lo hizo dudar unos segundos, pero no debía perder tiempo por lo que tomo las tijeras y corto el cordón umbilical, no sabía cómo rayos estaba haciendo eso, solo el instinto le gritaba.

- ¡Terry! – Exclamó Candy llorando de felicidad. – Quiero verlo… por favor.

- No puedes verla pecosa, no puedes y cállate… por tu bien, cállate. – Le pidió con dientes apretados, exasperándose ante el llanto de la recién nacida.

- Es una niña… es una niña. – Hablaba incorporándose, para poder verla. – Terry…- La voz se le rompió ante el llanto.

Él no siguió prestando atención a las suplicas de Candy y colocó a la pequeña sobre una mesa y con unas mantas donde ya previamente había escondido el puñal, agarro uno de los candelabros y sentía el corazón brincarle en la garganta.

La niña no paraba de llorar y su piel se tornaba cada vez más rosácea por el esfuerzo, él la miro y la pequeña abrió los ojos mostrándole en ese momento a Terry toda su vida en las pupilas, algo iluminaba su mirada y entonces él sintió como si un rayo lo fulminase. Tembloroso y aturdido se alejó varios pasos, con la mirada fija en su hija.

Se giró y se encamino dando largas zancadas, abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió corriendo.

La mujer que aun esperaba a un lado de la puerta al verlo salir de esa manera, pensó que algo había pasado por lo que entró y se encontró con la señora Dankworth, llorando e intentando levantarse.

- No quédese tranquila, espere. – Le pidió la mujer reteniéndola.

- Mi hija… mi niña.

Sailele se encamino hacia la pequeña que se encontraba sobre la mesa en medio de varias mantas, la envolvió y se la entregó a Candy.

Para después revisar y terminar con todo lo que conllevaba una labor de parto.

Candy se aferró a la pequeña y le besaba la frente, sin poder creer en lo hermosa que era y quería comprender a Terry, pero no podía, no podía, sería necesario odiarlo, por lo que quiso hacer ya que aun en medio de su angustia percibió las intenciones del hombre que amaba, pero cuando debía aborrecerlo, solo se sentía preocupada por ver la manera en que salió, algo no andaba bien con él y lo sabía.

Terry salió de la casa y corrió bajo la tormenta sintiendo como esta golpeaba fuertemente en su rostro, solo quería alejarse, huir, morir porque a cada segundo que pasaba sentimientos resurgían en su pecho, emociones volvían a latir, miedos y alegrías, frustraciones y éxitos, rabia, dolor, tristeza, fascinación. Todo, absolutamente todo dolía.

Atravesó el campo y se adentró en la selva hacia las montañas volcánicas que rodeaban a la isla paradisiaca, a varios metros, un rayo cayó sobre un árbol derribándolo, no se hubiese movido y este lo hubiese aplastado y así terminaría con toda la turbación y desesperación que lo invadía, pero el instinto de supervivencia humana fue más poderoso y corrió mientras el inmenso árbol crujía, al caer bloqueándole el camino.

La lluvia no cesaba sus pies empezaban a enterrarse en el espeso barro negro, sin embargo él no se detenía seguía su camino aun no sabía hacia donde se dirigía, tal vez internarse en lo más recóndito de la montaña para evitar hacerle daño a Candy y a la niña, era todo mezclado… todo girando en un solo torbellino dentro de su pecho, recordó lo que le había hecho a su madre y a Karen, se dejó caer de rodillas y convulsionaba ante el llanto, su cuerpo se revelaba y empezó a vomitar, mientras se odiaba, se aborrecía y sabía que no podía perdonarse.

- ¿Qué hice? Soy un demonio… mamá… perdóneme… no fui yo, no era yo… y me odio por lo que hice… no puedo con esto, no sé qué paso, no sé cómo lo hice… - Murmuraba en medio del llanto tembloroso, mientras la lluvia y la noche se cernía sobre él, el viento huracanado lo hacían tiritar de frio.

Lloro… lloro, por horas y no encontraba consuelo, hasta que su cuerpo se venció y termino por desmayarse sin saber por cuanto tiempo, perdió consciencia y esta solo le hizo soportar todo el dolor que lo quebraba.

No podía decir cuando tiempo duro sumergido en la nada oscura, cuando despertó y fue consiente de todo lo que sentía, de que en él estaba nuevamente su esencia, sentía que amaba a Candy, que se había ganado su corazón aun cuando su alma se encontraba prisionera y estuvo a punto de matarla a ella y a su hija, hacer la misma aberración que hizo con su madre y Karen.

No podía vivir con ello y lo sabía, su consciencia no permitía soportar tanto, no merecía vivir.

Se adentraba aún más, sabía que del otro lado de la montaña se encontraban los acantilados por lo que decidió dirigirse a estos, mientras la lluvia no cesaba, el cielo terminaría por desplomarse sobre él.

Y quería que lo hiciera con todo su peso, quería que Dios lo castigara y lo hiciera sufrir, que lo azotase con toda su ira, por haber pecado sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Se sentía agotado, sin embargo no se detenía, caminaba hacia su destino, que estaba a unos tres días de camino, mientras lloraba y pedía perdón uno que él mismo no podía darse, ni siquiera podía perdonarse.

Candy se encontraba con el corazón en la garganta dificultándole la respiración, no podía evitarlo se sentía angustiada por Terry, ya habían pasado dos días desde que salió de la casa y no habían noticias de él.

- Señora… - Le hizo saber la voz ahogada de uno de los hombre, ella se giró lo vio negar en silencio, anticipando con el gesto su información. – Lo sentimos, no lo hemos encontrado y esta lluvia nos hace el trabajo más difícil, este clima parece una contienda entre el bien y el mal.

El hombre no podía saber cuan certeras habían sido sus últimas palabras, era una guerra entre el ángel de luz y el Dios omnipotente.

- Yo iré a buscarlo. – Dijo Candy encaminándose y agarrando una capa impermeable.

- Señora no puede salir, usted dio a luz apenas un par de días, todos los caminos están enlodados, seguramente se habrá adentrado a las montañas.

- Necesito buscarlo, por favor, alguien que conozca el camino que me lleve. – Le pidió encaminándose a la repisa y tomando el crucifijo que le había regalado la señorita Pony y la hermana María, colgándoselo del cuello. – Por favor. – Suplicó y el hombre asintió en silencio.

Candy se encamino al pequeño cuarto donde dormía su niña le dio un beso y se la dejo al cuidado de Sailele, al salir se dirigió al pequeño altar donde estaba la virgen María.

- Madre, ayúdame a encontrarlo, ilumíname el camino, es tu hijo también, por favor no lo abandones. – Hablaba mientras le prendía una vela.

Salió con los dos chicos que la llevarían y a pesar de su molestia post parto los adelantaba, las lluvias estaban causando estragos, había muchos árboles en el suelo y muchos caminos inundados, el cielo se encontraba sumamente gris y la tormenta no menguaba.

Después de varias horas encontró la camisa de Terry casi enterrada en el lodo y la angustia en ella aumento.

- ¡Terry! ¡Terry! – Lo llamaba y lo llamaba, pero no recibía ninguna respuesta.

Terry se sentía débil, muy débil, agotado, por lo que no era mucho lo que avanzaba y caía en la inconsciencia se desmayaba con intervalos de tiempo muy cortos, era como si algo lo dominase y le impidiese seguir su camino o era que ya su cuerpo no podía mas, tanto dolor, tan culpa, le talaban el alma, esa alma que apenas había recobrado y de la peor manera, humanizándose mientras intentaba acabar con la vida de su propia hija, era un juego muy cruel.

Se preguntaba porque a él ¿Por qué lo eligieron a él? ¿Para que utilizarlo de esa manera?

- Tranquilo Terry. – Una voz dulce trataba de consolarlo. – Tranquilo mi pequeño.

Esa voz él podía reconocerla y una vez más rompía en llanto, sabía que era en su cabeza, esta retumbaba en su cabeza para torturarlo aún más.

- Lo siento… ¡Lo siento! – Explotando en medio de sollozos. – Madre, madre… no tengo perdón, nunca podre tenerlo.

- Sé que no querías hacerlo, lo vi en tus ojos… oh mi vida no llores, no llores, estoy bien… yo estoy bien.

- No… no después de lo que te hice… estoy maldito.

- Tu no hiciste nada… abre los ojos, mírame… mírame estoy bien.

- No… no tengo miedo. – Hablaba y lloraba como si fuese un pequeño de cinco años.

- No lo tengas, aquí estoy contigo, nada de lo pasado fue tu culpa yo lo sé, Dios lo sabe, él conoce tu corazón y es por eso que ha intervenido… todo ha terminado Terry, ha terminado… ya nada malo podrá pasarte, ya no podrás ser manipulado.

- Yo no podré vivir con esto… ¡no! Quise matar a mi hija, iba a hacerlo.

- Y por eso te mire a través de sus ojos, para hacerte reaccionar… ya nada malo pasara, después de la tormenta siempre… siempre viene la calma.

Le hablaba acariciándole los cabellos.

- Yo no puedo… madre. – Se atrevió a abrir los ojos queriendo creer que no era algo que estaba en su mente y la vio aun en medio de la lluvia ella resplandecía. – Madre. – La voz del chico se quebró y le acaricio la mejilla sintiéndola suave y tibia.

- Vas a superar esto, no debes sentir culpa, no fue tu mano la que actuó, no fue tu corazón, eras manipulado, eras prisionero y lo supe… por eso he intercedido por ti, Karen también lo ha hecho.

- No es fácil… yo no puedo creerlo, porque soy consciente, no encontrare la manera.

- Si la encontraras, amas a tu hija, la amas y eso ya es redención, el amor de un padre es el perdón a todos los pecados, ahora que lo eres sabrás que yo siempre te amé, que aunque me separaron de ti, siempre estuviste conmigo, así como Richard también te ama, él aún no se perdona el haberte abandonado cuando más lo necesitabas, el haberte dejado encerrado en ese lugar, para que siguieras bajo la merced de un ser malvado y supo que eras inocente muy tarde, ya muy tarde, cuando somos capaces de comprender la justicia divina y sabemos quiénes son verdaderamente culpables y tu mi pequeño no lo eres.

- Madre… yo lo siento, nunca sentí remordimiento, no sentí dolor por lo que le hice, si la extrañaba, pero no me dolía.

- Quien me extrañaba era mi hijo, quien no sentía remordimiento era esa maldad que sembraron en ti y encarcelo tu alma para que no te arrepintieras, el arrepentimiento es la mayor muestra de humildad y amor, solo debes recordar, vivir de los hermosos momentos que nos brindamos el uno al otro y quiero que solo tengas presente esta despedida que olvides lo que sembraron en tu cabeza, no fue mi hijo quien lo hizo. – Le deposito un beso en la frente. – Te amo, mi pequeño.

- Mamá… lo siento.

- Lo sé… ahora debo irme… ya vienen por ti. – Le hizo saber y él miro una vez más a los ojos azules los cuales lo llenaron de una paz infinita, para después desvanecerse una vez más.

Poco a poco fue saliendo del letargo y solo escuchaba un sonido muy peculiar, uno que había escuchado antes, era como cuando Candy le daba el biberón al cerdo, cuando era bebé, las succiones en la mamila.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos sintiendo un gran vacío en el pecho, mezclado con una sensación de tranquilidad y se sentía liviano como si le hubiesen quitado un gran peso de encima.

Pudo verla, Candy estaba sentada a su lado mientras amamantaba a su hija, ella se encontraba sumida en el rostro de la niña y al verla tan pequeña y sonrosada sintió que el vacío en su pecho se llenaba de golpe, era como una represa que se reventaba e inundaba su pecho de un amor infinito por esas dos mujeres a su lado.

Necesitaba hacerle saber que estaba despierto, quería pedirle perdón y decirle cuanto admiraba su bondad y su amor, porque a pesar de lo que paso, ahí estaba a su lado, sin importarle las intenciones que descubrió en él.

- Candy… pecosa. – Murmuró y ella desvió la mirada de su hija rápidamente.

- ¡Terry!- Exclamó emocionada y fijo su mirada en los ojos de él que se llenaban de lágrimas.

Candy negaba en silencio para que no llorara, al tiempo que acomodaba a la niña en un moisés que estaba a su lado.

- Perdóname pecosa.- Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus sienes. – No… no te voy a decir que no quise hacerlo, porque en el momento quería… pensaba hacerlo, si la niña no hubiese abierto los ojos, yo…

- Shhh… shhh, tranquilo Terry, yo se… yo lo sé. – Decía colocándole los dedos sobre los labios. – Se por lo que estabas pasando, pero ya todo está bien, puedo sentirlo, puedo ver que tu alma ahora está en tu ser y no solo en tus pupilas.

- Yo ya no quiero hacerles daño… no quiero, te juro que no quiero, sé que no vas a creerme.

- Te creo, claro que te creo, porque te amo y sé que a pesar de todo me amas, eso lo sé, lo veía y lo sigo viendo en tu mirada.

- Estoy destrozado pecosa, yo nunca te he dado las gracias y me has salvado, me has rescatado, yo no sé cómo paso todo, ni siquiera conoces verdaderamente como soy.

- Tengo una vida entera para conocerte.- Regalándole una dulce sonrisa.

- Tengo miedo… no quiero hacerte daño, no quiero que venga y una vez más susurre a mi oído, por favor debes irte, debes regresar a América con tu familia, aléjate de mí.

- No… no me voy a ir a ningún lado, mi familia eres tú, en ti encontré mi hogar y no va a regresar, no lo vamos a dejar entrar, porque vamos a creer en Dios, porque el mal no puede contra el bien… yo siempre tuve fe en ti, desde que te vi por primera vez, supe que no eras una mala persona.

- Si lo soy, mate a mi propia madre. – Le hizo saber en medio del llanto.

- No lo hiciste, no fuiste tú… Terry nada de lo que hagas podrá cambiar lo que ha sucedido, pero puedes aprender a vivir con ello, tu madre debe saberlo, te has arrepentido eso es lo que verdaderamente importa, Dios no nos abandonara y no necesitamos que se haga presente, ni nos susurre nada al oído para creer en él, existe es por esa razón que estamos aquí… ahora quiero que conozcas a tu hija… aun no le he colocado nombre quiero que lo elijamos entre los dos.

- No quiero hacerle daño.

- No lo harás. – Le hizo saber cargando a la niña y entregándosela a él la recibió temerosamente.

- Es hermosa. – Admirando el rostro de la pequeña y con su pulgar le acariciaba la mejilla. – Te juro que la amare, tanto como lo hago contigo, yo te quiero Candy, cuando pensé que el doctor iba a hacerte daño, me desespere, quise morir… quise tener algún poder para salir de ahí y rescatarte, le pedí a Dios por ti y solo ahora puedo comprender porque me sentí de esa manera, porque te amaba, lograste enamorarme, aun cuando no podía sentir, tú lo hiciste, llegaste con tu luz a rescatarme, lo hiciste desde el mismo instante en que entraste a ese cuarto oscuro y yo no pude darme cuenta.

- Pero yo si me di cuenta, aun cuando tratabas de herirme y de rechazarme tu mirada brillaba, ahí donde estaba tu alma, estaba tu amor. – Le hizo saber y se acercó dándole un beso y estos ya no sabían a canela, pero igualmente le encantaba.

- Génesis. – Murmuro él contra los labios de la chica. - ¿Podría llamarse Génesis? – Preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

- El inicio de todo, el inicio de nuestras vidas, juntos… en este hermoso paraíso… si, se llamara Génesis.

Ambos bajaron la mirada a la niña quien en ese momento les regalo una sonrisa, Terry la acercó más a él depositándole un beso en la frente y como le dijo su madre en medio del delirio, su redención la había encontrado en el amor a su hija.

**Fin. **

**Mañana el epílogo.**

* * *

**Bueno aquí el final espero haya sido de su agrado y me dejen saber que tal. **

**abrazos!**


	22. Epilogo Si en ti fijo la mirada, con

**LA BESTIA**

**Epilogo **

"**Si en ti fijo la mirada, con ternura y embeleso **

**No es que miro, es que mi alma te da un beso."**

* * *

Candy se encontraba sentada en su lugar favorito al pie del inmenso árbol que se hallaba frente a su casa, los rizos se desordenaban ligeramente ante la brisa que arrastraba el sonido de las olas del mar, era su paraíso ¡Definitivamente! Su centro de paz.

Esa tarde se sentía más feliz que de costumbre, porque tenía entre sus manos la carta que Albert, el tío abuelo William le había enviado desde Nueva Zelanda, avisándole que en pocos días la visitaría, después de tanto tiempo, lo vería nuevamente, a su gran amigo y aun no se lo podía creer, durante los diez años que llevaba viviendo en Savaii se habían mantenido en contacto, jamás pensó que él tomaría la decisión de visitarla.

Le hacía saber las ganas inmensas que tenía de verla, quería ver a la mujer y madre en la que se había convertido, conocer personalmente a Terry, Génesis y Noé.

También le informaba que le traía correspondencia de Annie y Archie, ellos se habían casado, de Stear que se casaría a finales de año, de la señorita Pony y la hermana María.

Aunque hubiesen pasado once años, las extrañaba tanto como el primer día, Terry ya le había dicho que visitarían América, partirían en un par de meses y eso la emocionaba cada día y cada día contaba las horas que la separaban de la gente que quería y extrañaba.

Terry era el hombre perfecto, cariñoso y apasionado, un padre como ningún otro, luchador y trabajador, entre los dos sembraban y los vecinos le ayudaban a cosechar, él llevaba al mercado lo recogido y se le vendían muy bien, también daba clases de actuación en la escuela, montaba obras de teatro. Como no tenían para ofrecer dinero, su caridad la entregaba de esa manera, ayudando en su pequeña comunidad.

No vivían con lujos, pero podían vivir tranquilos y en armonía, era lo primordial, para ella lo que siempre soñó y para él que se atrevió a vivir el sueño de ella y ser feliz al lado de la mujer que amaba.

- ¡Mami! – La voz hermosa de su hijo la saco de sus pensamientos que la retenían en el hogar de Pony.

- ¿Dime mi vida? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa, al tiempo que lo cargaba y lo sentaba en sus piernas.

- Tengo hambre… quiero comer pastel. – El niño de cuatro años, de cabellos rubios rizados y hermosos ojos grises la miraban impaciente.

- Debemos esperar que llegue tu papi para cantarle el cumpleaños a Génesis y después comeremos pastel. – Decía tomando las manos del niño y haciéndolo aplaudir. – Se está moviendo, siente… siente. – Le pidió emocionada llevando la mano del pequeño a la barriga de siete meses, donde la creatura se movía.

El niño a su hermanito empezó a reír emocionado y su mirada gris capto una gran cadena de globos, rosados, morados y blancos que flotaban en el aire y atravesaban el campo.

Se bajó de las piernas de su madre y salió corriendo.

- ¡Papi! ¡Papi! – Llamaba a Terry mientras corría fascinado por los globos que el padre traía. – ¡Que lindos!

- Ven acá. – Le dijo cargándole y dándole un beso en la mejilla. – ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien. – Dijo encantado con los globos que se agitaban con el viento.

- Bien… solo bien, ¿No estas feliz de que tu padre este de vuelta?

- Si estoy muy feliz… ¿Son para Génesis?

- Son para el cumpleaños de Génesis pero los dos podrán jugar después con ellos. –

Candy se acercó sintiéndose aún más feliz ante la sorpresa que su esposo le había llevado a la niña, lo cual evidenciaba con una sonrisa.

- Hola pecosa. – Buscando la boca de la rubia.

Candy le ofreció el beso que él anhelaba, ese en el cual vivían intensamente la pasión y el amor que los había hecho dichoso estos años.

- ¿Y Génesis? – Preguntó Terry alejándose un poco.

- Se está vistiendo, no hubo manera que la ayudase, dijo que quiere verse como una princesa para ti y para su cumpleaños, palabras de ella. – Dijo mordiéndose el labio al ver la boca de su esposo.

Terry percibió las ganas en ella y una vez más le regalo lo que ella anhelaba.

- Aprovechemos y colguemos los globos. - Dijo el castaño en medio de los besos.

- ¡Sí! – La voz de Noé, se hizo sentir.

Ambos se encaminaron al interior de la pequeña casa y mientras Terry hacia un arco encima de la mesa con los globos, Candy colocaba a un lado del pastel, galletas y algunas golosinas mientras que Noé ponía las diez velas rosadas, todo lo hacían tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Al terminar encendieron las velas y corrieron las cortinas para hacer la sala más íntima.

- ¡Génesis he llegado!- Grito Terry con emoción, esperó un minuto y ella no salía. – ¡Génesis! – La llamo una vez más y la niña no aparecía.

Candy y Terry se miraron angustiado y él se encamino estaba por llegar a la puerta de la habitación de la niña cuando esta se abrió y ella salió caminando lentamente y sonriente, mostrándose hermosa en el traje blanco que su madre le había confeccionado.

Sus padres respiraron y sonrieron felices, Terry se sintió melancólico, porque aunque estuviese cumpliendo apenas diez años, para él el tiempo había pasado muy rápido y temía que siguiese pasando tan rápido y que dentro de muy poco se convirtiera en una mujer que quisiera formar su propia familia.

- Estoy lista. – Dijo dando una vuelta con su linda sonrisa, su niña de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, acomodándose el sombrero que traía puesto.

- ¡Eres un princesa! – Exclamó Terry emocionado cargándola y llenándola de besos. – Eres la princesa más linda del planeta y de la historia.

- Gracias papi. – Dijo sonrojándose.

- ¡Que lo cumplas feliz! ¡Que lo cumplas feliz!- Empezaron todos a entonar el cumpleaños feliz de Génesis, que llegaba a sus diez años de edad.

- Pide un deseo mi vida. – Le hizo saber Candy antes que la niña apagara las velas.

- Quiero que venga rápido mi tío. – Dijo emocionada y sin darle tiempo a sus padres a decirle que debía hacerlo mentalmente, siempre decía sus deseos.

Todos aplaudieron, comieron pastel y golosinas, para después irse al campo a jugar con los globos, los cuales acariciaban la paja y ellos corrían de un lado a otro tras las esferas de colores.

Candy ante el peso de la barriga se cansó más rápido que todos, por lo que se encamino y se sentó al pie del árbol, observando a Terry jugar con los niños, los cargaba pidiéndole que imitaran a los pájaros y así lo hacían sus pequeños, también los niños se escondían en la paja y él los buscaba.

Ella se sentía la mujer más dichosa del mundo y le dio gracias a Dios por todo lo que le había ofrecido, por la oportunidad que le brindo a Terry, pero sobre todo porque el mal se había alejado de sus vidas definitivamente.

Terry jadeante, agotado como lo dejaban sus hijos siempre que jugaba con ellos, se acercó hasta su esposa y se dejó caer acostado, descansando la cabeza en los muslos de ella, empezó a besar la barriga, mientras Candy le acariciaba los cabellos esos que tanto amaba.

- Te amo pecosa. – Susurro mirándola a los ojos, le tomó la mano y la beso con infinita ternura. – Gracias por ser mi vida.

- Yo te amo de la misma manera… ¿Lo sabes verdad? Sabes que todo lo que tengo es para ti, para esta hermosa familia que me has dado.

Terry se incorporó y se puso de rodillas frente a ella, acuno el rostro de la chica y la beso con devoción.

La noche llegó y todos se encontraban en la pequeña sala, Terry cargaba a Génesis como si se tratase de una bebé, mientras que Candy Cargaba a Noé y lo arrullaba mientras cantaban.

_**- Si de noche ves que brillan**_

_**Titilantes las estrellas…**_

_**Si de noche ves que brillan**_

_**Titilantes las estrellas**_

_**No es que brillan**_

_**No es que brillan**_

_**Es que así se besan ellas.**_

_**Si una nube vierte perlas**_

_**No es que llora es que sube **_

_**Es que sube y en el aire,**_

_**Siente el beso de otra nube,**_

_**Siente el beso de otra nube.**_

_**Es que así se besan ellas…**_ - Terry la cantaba perdido en los ojos azules de su hija y ella se perdía en la mirada de su padre cantándole con amor.

Mientras que Candy miraba a Noé entonando melodiosamente la canción, el niño apenas se la estaba aprendido y seguía la voz de su madre. Un coro hermoso de una familia feliz.

En la siguiente estrofa los esposos buscaron sus miradas por instinto y amor, fundiéndose el zafiro con la esmeralda, mientras ellos se tomaron de la mano y temblaban ante las emociones que los invadían.

_**- Si en ti fijo la mirada**_

_**Con ternura y embeleso**_

_**Si en ti fijo la mirada**_

_**Con ternura y embeleso. **_

_**No es que miro,**_

_**No es que miro,**_

_**Es que mi alma te da un beso,**_

_**Es que mi alma te da un beso.**_

Dedicándose con las miradas esa hermosa canción que siempre entonaban para dormir a los niños y que estos terminaban rendidos, ambos los llevaron al cuarto que compartían y los acostaron en sus camas, dejándole la bendición y besos sobre sus frentes, los esposos se dirigieron a su habitación para dormir.

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando Sailele, la mujer encargada de traer a los hijos de Candy y Terry al mundo escucho el bullicio de la gente, se levantó y pudo ver a muchas personas corriendo hacia la casa de los señores Dankworth, ella se horrorizo al ver el cielo iluminado debido a la llamas que envolvían a la pequeña estructura.

- Amor, levántate. – Le pidió zarandeando a su esposo. – La casa de los Dankworth se está incendiando.

La mujer se calzó y salió corriendo y el corazón se le desbocaba, a medida que se acercaba y veía a todo el mundo desesperado tratando de apagar el fuego.

Al llegar a la casa las lágrimas tanto en ella como en su esposo se desbordaron y liberaron jadeos, seguido de un grito que se dejó escuchar al unísono entre la multitud cuando el techo se desplomo.

- Mi papi… mi mami. – Suplicaba llorando Génesis.

- Tranquila pequeña, no llores, no debes ser débil… - La voz atrayente del hombre con rasgos árabes que la tenía sentada en sus piernas trataba de calmarla y los presentes ante el desespero no se detenían a ver quién era el hombre.

- Yo no quise… se me cayó la vela… ¿Por qué mi papi y mi mami?

- No… no te arrepientas… si quisiste hacerlo, lo hiciste porque tu padre me desobedeció, ves y como tú eres una niña muy buena no me desobedecerás.

- No lo haré… no lo haré. – Dijo en medio de sollozos asustada. – Y ya no tengo casa… no tengo nada.

- Si… si tendrás casa, mañana llega tu tío y él te llevara, te iras con él y yo no te dejare, ya verás siempre te visitare… ahora, quédate aquí tranquilita, no puedes decirle a nadie que tú lo hiciste, di que no sabes nada… di eso y no me desobedezcas. – Le advirtió al tiempo que la sentaba a un lado de la piedra desde la cual Iblis había admirado como la casa era consumida por las llamas.

Génesis solo negó con la cabeza, presa del miedo, le tenía miedo a ese señor, pero no puedo evitar hacer lo que él le pidió.

Él desapareció y las horas pasaban mientras los habitantes intentaban apagar el fuego y la niña seguía llorando.

Albert había decidió darle la sorpresa a Candy por lo que no le dijo que llegaría una semana antes de la fecha que había estipulado en la carta, en el puerto uno hombre se ofreció a llevarlo hasta la casa de los Dankworth, todos ahí eran muy ambles y al llegar el alma se le escapó del cuerpo al ver que la casa era un montón de escombros negros y que aun el humo evidenciaba el poco tiempo que había pasado desde el desastre, no se atrevió a preguntar, porque el llanto en las personas le dieron la respuesta.

Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas se le derramaron y lloró como un niño, lo hacía mientras preguntaba y todo el mundo le confirmaba lo que ya el suponía.

- Llegamos tarde señor… no nos dio tiempo… ¿Quién es usted? Que Dios los tenga en su gloria… lo sentimos mucho… - Eran los comentarios de las personas a las cuales se les acercaba y él no podía más que llorar.

Quería, anhelaba ver a Candy, ya que unas fotografías que ella le había enviado junto a su esposo e hijos no fueron suficientes.

Sentía que todo le daba vueltas, mientras pensaba como le diría a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María lo sucedido, cuando vio a una niña que diferenciaba físicamente de los presentes, esta se encontraba llorando y abrazando a un gran cerdo.

- ¿Génesis? – Preguntó él con voz temblorosa, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

La pequeña elevo la mirada, reconociéndolo de las fotos que tenía su madre y rompió en un llanto desesperado.

- Tío… - Soltó al cerdo y corrió hasta él quien la cargo y trato de consolarla mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

Albert quiso trasladar lo que quedo de los cuerpos a América, pero, Candy siempre le había dicho que ahí se sentía en el paraíso y la niña le dijo cuál era el lugar favorito de su madre.

Bajo el árbol enterraron a Terry, Candy y Noé… también al no nacido, pero ese quedo con su madre, Albert no pudo evitar llorar cuando la niña empezó a cantarles mientras le colocaba flores y le hizo saber que esa canción siempre la cantaban antes de ir a dormir.

- Tienes razón Génesis, tus padres y tus hermanitos solo están durmiendo, dormirán eternamente.

El decidió mandar a colocar en las lápidas, las estrofas de la canción que le pareció hermosa.

En la de Candy y Terry les coloco.

"_**Si en ti fijo la mirada, con ternura y embeleso **_

_**No es que miro, es que mi alma te da un beso."**_

Dos días después Albert emprendió su viaje a América llevándose a Génesis y al cerdo que ella no quiso dejar.

**Ahora si… Fin y ¡Mantenme!**

* * *

**Chicas muchas gracias, gracias a todas por el apoyo y el interés que le brindaron a esta historia, se preguntaran ¿por qué este final tan traumático? **

**Buena pregunta. **

**Muy a mi parecer Dios intervine, nos ayuda, nos salva, pero el mal vive entre nosotros, acechando y esperando el mejor momento, para cobrar venganza, sabíamos que Iblis no se iba a quedar tranquilo y que no los iba a dejar porque él quería a Terry a como diera lugar, al no poder tenerlo se molestó mucho más, por lo que manipulo al ser más débil, ni siquiera la niña lo hizo intencionalmente. **

**Para mi Candy y Terry murieron felices, se amaron, tuvieron su familia y su amor, el hecho de que Iblis no haya podido entrar era porque como dijo Candy lograron mantenerlo alejado, sin embargo este ser juega sucio y siempre tiene cartas bajo la manga. **

**De sus almas no pudo apoderarse porque ellos creían en Dios y por eso yo pienso que aun después de la muerte lucharan por su hija. **

**A medida de sus comentarios responderé y bueno no sé si alguna este de acuerdo conmigo en que Iblis no los dejaría tranquilos.**

* * *

**El tema que utilice se llama: "Si de noche ves que brillan" es del poeta Venezolano Vicente Emilio Sojo que compuso en 1.921, debo confesar que hace poco la que escuche en una película Venezolana llamada "El manzano azul" y que les recomiendo ampliamente. **

**Según lo que pude leer en algunos artículos es que la utilizaban mucho para dormir a los niños, seguramente mi abuela se la cantaría a mi padre, pero él perdió la costumbre, gracias a esta historia y la película, se la cantare a mis hijos, cuando los tenga.**

**De nuevo muchas gracias por dedicarme un poco de su valioso tiempo en leer la historia y otro poco más en comentar. **

**Abrazos!**

**No lo he leído por segunda vez así que disculpen los errores, pero es que no puedo… no puedo leerlo**

* * *

**Hola a todas, primero que nada darles las gracias por cada comentario que me regalaron, haciéndome saber que la historia les atrapaba, como la mayoría saben es primera vez que escribo algo de este género y que lo hice basándome en una historia real, sobre todo los asesinatos cometidos, basándome en el mal, ya que el verdadero pertenecía a una secta satánica.**

**Sin embargo le di un rumbo, para darle un final, sabía desde un principio que no sería un final feliz (Con respecto a la muerte de los personajes principales) sin embargo considero que durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, fueron felices, vivieron un amor, Terry tuvo la oportunidad de tener una familia y brindarle lo mejor de él. **

**No quise un final rosa porque sentía que la historia perdería la esencia y créanme que me costó demasiado no hacerlo rosa, las que me conocen saben que soy una romanticona jajajaja que llore a mares mientras lo escribía, tal vez porque quien escribe percibe más ampliamente el panorama y rondan muchas imágenes e ideas en la cabeza, las cuales la gran mayoría deje en mi cabeza, la última escena quise hacerla desde el punto de vista de los vecinos, porque considere que sería muy cruel hacerlo desde el punto de vista de la niña. **

**Algunas conversaciones que he tenido con las chicas les dejo saber un poco más de esto y quiero contárselo a todas las que me leyeron, fue Génesis quien provoco el incendio y ella sola salió de la casa, Iblis no pudo entrar a sacarla y no fue Terry quien la saco tampoco, ya que él hubiese sabido inmediatamente lo que había pasado y como padre y por experiencia vivida hubiese preferido dejarla adentro con ellos que dejarla a merced de ese ser. **

**A mi parecer ellos tuvieron que despertar pero ya no pudieron salir, por eso la niña los lloraba, tal vez los escucho, pero no ahondare en esto porque como dije sería muy cruel de mi parte hacerlo. **

**¿Qué pasara con Génesis? La verdad no lo sé, es cierto que el mal seguirá acechándola, Iblis lo deja claro, pero creo que quedaran muchas posibilidades abiertas, ¿Que le hará daño a Albert? no lo sé tampoco, pero tengo un año, para ver si existe la posibilidad de una continuación. **

**De nuevo muchas, muchas gracias a todas!**

**Anjou, Ladylore, Cary, Lilianly de Lakewood (Brayce), FAN30, Linda Grandchester, Weiss, Lady Supernova, Nayeli, isabel morales, cilenita79, cclv, dianauso, Moonlightgirl1986, Kary Grandchester, lupisyupis, mysha, Paolau2, Coffe Cat, Iurisangel42, Klayis Andrew, BELIALGOMA, jipuk, ODET la chica de Terry (Que me salió más miedosa de lo esperado ) Lilis, JOVANA C.A.H.A., Alejandra13, SaNdy GrAnDcHeStEr, NatashaGrandchester, Edith, ariss, Rusell.**

**Mariola_lucas (Fue un placer conocerte a través de esta historia)**

**Emelys y Mayra Y Exitosa (Gracias por hacerme saber que siguieron la historia, me alegra y enorgullece mucho saber que les gusto)**

**Eiffel y Alice (La gata): Muchas, muchas gracias por ayudarme con el sonudtrack de la historia, por esas maravillosas canciones que me recomendaron. **

**GEZABEL: Para ti, especialmente gracias, que me diste luz verde con la historia y me animaste a compartirla. **

**Abrazos y muchas gracias a todas espero no haber olvidado a ninguna, también agradezco a esas que silentemente me leyeron.**


End file.
